Es lo que hacemos
by Anna Scheler
Summary: ¿Qué habría ocurrido si el bebé fuese real? Un giro a la historia que tanto amamos. Contiene lemmon Everlark.
1. Un descanso luego de la gira

**Bienvenido nuevamente a otro fic de los Juegos del hambre. Una pequeña explicación antes de iniciar.**

 **Contiene lemmon (escenas para adultos) por lo que el rating de este fic es M y no apto para menores, lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **Un descanso luego de la gira.**

La gira de la Victoria ha terminado. No han convencido a Snow así que la vuelta a casa resulta dura para todos. Katniss está envuelta en una manta y mira el paisaje correr al lado del tren. Peeta la mira a ella porque a pesar de que todo es una vil mentira él no puede evitar el amor que siente por su aliada, por su "amiga". Se acerca a ella suavemente y se sienta a su lado. Unos ojos grises, tristes, lo miran de pronto, notando su presencia. La chica recarga su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y aunque en su mente sabe que está mal, su corazón late desbocado.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Katniss? — su voz suena más atemorizada de lo que debería, teme por su familia, pero teme aún más por la de ella, porque sin Prim, Katniss no es nada y si ella se deja ir, el morirá también.

— No lo sé — suspira y él involuntariamente dirige su mirada a los labios rosados de la chica deseándolos —Peeta…no quería ocultártelo — repite esas palabras por infinitésima vez desde lo ocurrido en el once.

— Katniss — se voltea hacia ella tomándola por los hombros — deja eso en el pasado ¿sí? Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.

Las orbes grises que hasta ese instante lo miraban fijamente se desvían observando el vacío vagón. Peeta cree que ella está dando fin a su conversación de esa manera y se sorprende al sentir el roce de sus húmedos labios en los suyos. Las fuertes manos antes posadas en los hombros de la castaña ahora viajan a las mejillas acariciándolas suavemente correspondiendo el beso. Un beso llano, pero aun así es más real que los que se dieron ante las cámaras.

— Estamos a unos quince… Oh— aquella pequeña exclamación en los labios de Effie hizo reír a Peeta.

— Ejem… ¿sí, Effie? — una sonrojada Katniss miraba a la escolta que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar, los había visto pelear durante todo el viaje, fue extraño encontrarlos así.

— Quince minutos para llegar al doce — exclamó con su horrible acento del Capitolio — los quiero arreglados, listos y bueno… juntos aunque quizás eso no sea algo que arreglar — la extravagante mujer guiñó su ojo derecho y sus largas pestañas casi se enredan con el gesto.

Los tacones resonaban mientras la diva salía del vagón principal. La chica de la Veta fue la primera en levantarse, le sonrió al rubio y se fue por el mismo lugar que la otra mujer había tomado dejándolo solo tocando sus labios sin entender aun porque lo había besado.

…

Tres semanas han pasados desde que el Tour terminó y aún no había señales de Snow y sus represalias. Cinna y Portia ya habían pasado por el doce a tomar las medidas para confeccionar los trajes de novia para Katniss y de novio para Peeta.

La llegada del nuevo jefe de guardianes de la paz no es una novedad, pero sí lo son sus actos brutales para con los habitantes del doce. Los más grandes recuerdan actos parecidos ocurridos antaño. Para Peeta, Prim y Katniss ver como Gale, recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina de esta última, tiene la espalda en carne viva era todo un sacrilegio. La castaña no soporta ver el cuerpo medio muerto de su amigo y sale al camino que conduce a cada casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Prim convence a Peeta de que vaya con ella.

Él no se sorprende cuando la ve con sus manos en el rostro sollozando, acurrucada en la fuente que está en el centro del predio. Se queda ahí, de pie, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por un lado está roto porque ella sufre, pero por el otro lado su corazón late a mil porque teme que esas lágrimas sean por amor más que por la amistad que comparte con el cazador. Se convence de que eso da igual, de que lo que en realidad importa es ella y se pone a su altura, rozando sus rodillas con las de ella. Katniss alza la mirada, los ojos grises chocan con los azules y ella se aferra a él haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan en la nieve.

Se quedan en esa posición más tiempo del recomendado, ella sollozando y él acariciando rítmicamente su espalda. Cuando al fin se levantan ambos están empapados y temblorosos.

— No puedo volver aún — susurra sin separarse de Peeta mirando hacia la iluminada casa Everdeen.

— Ven a mi casa — recita él, emprendiendo el camino hacia la casa frente a la que miraba la chica — te darás un baño y descansaras un rato, luego si quieres vuelves.

— No… no quiero molestarte — sus ojos nuevamente en los de él, rojos por haber llovido tanto, él niega y la aferra aún más a su cuerpo cuando ella se estremece.

— No lo entiendes aun Kat… es lo que hacemos — susurra abriendo la puerta de su hogar dejándola pasar primero — nos cuidamos el uno al otro.

Peeta perdió en piedra papel o tijeras y debe ducharse primero. La chica aprovecha el momento para encender la chimenea y se queda ahí hasta que el dueño de casa sale del baño. Se queda mirándolo inconscientemente, parándose a observar los rubios cabellos que aun gotean, la piel blanca algo rosada por el calor de la ducha, su remera negra ajustada al atlético cuerpo. Él sonríe y ella sabe, muy en el fondo que está perdida.

En cuanto la ojigris se mete en la ducha Peeta va a la cocina y prepara una pequeña merienda. Chocolate caliente y bollos de queso. Puede que no fueran amantes, pero empezaba a conocer mejor a su vecina y sabía que le gustaba y que no. Katniss sale de la ducha unos cuarenta minutos después vestida con unos pantalones y una camisa que le quedaban demasiado grandes como para pertenecerle y sin embargo a él le resulto demasiado atractiva. Su cabello, ondulado está prácticamente seco y Peeta entiende porque ha tardado tanto.

— Mmmm… sentí el olor desde la otra habitación — se sienta en la alfombra frente a una taza de chocolate y toma uno de los bollos — mis favoritos — musita mirándolo halagada — eres… demasiado bueno Mellark.

— Lo sé — exclama el desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea y su corazón duele, sabe que sus palabras tienen un doble sentido y solo puede fruncirle el ceño al leño que se quema poco a poco.

— Gracias por dejarme quedar — dice después de un silencio de algunos minutos que pareció durar horas.

— Para eso son los amigos Kat— una sonrisa genuina se forma en los labios del panadero mientras levanta las tazas vacías y las deja en el fregadero de la cocina — ¿quieres ir a dormir ya?

— No, aún no — exclama y va hasta el cuarto de baño y vuelve con una toalla — tienes el cabello demasiado húmedo… si duermes así amanecerás con un resfrío.

Se sienta como indio frente a él y cubre su cabeza con la toalla. Masajea el cuero cabelludo del chico intentando quitar toda la humedad de sus cabellos. Bajo la toalla el rubio no puede evitar sonrojarse. Le desespera lo ambigua que Katniss puede llegar a ser. En un momento es ruda y le recuerda que él no es nadie para estar con ella y al siguiente esta tan preocupada por su salud que le seca el cabello. Respira, inhala y exhala, decide que no puede enojarse con ella y entonces se rinde ante sus caricias.

De un momento para otro deja de sentir las manos en su cabeza y levanta la toalla para encontrarla sonriendo. Adora su risa, le gusta desde que la vio por primera vez en preescolar. Esta vez es él quien se encarga de robar los centímetros hasta los carnosos labios. Le roba un beso que la chica no responde. Insiste, llevando su mano a su nuca para atraerla más a él, besa la comisura de sus labios sin atreverse a más. Ella responde, adormilada, besa su labio inferior con ternura y luego corresponde cada beso que él le brinda.

De un momento a otro ella está sentada en sus piernas, a horcajadas, y lo besa más y más. La lengua de Peeta roza discreta la piel de los labios de la chica y ella le brinda el permiso de ir a por más. Y sus besos ahora son menos puros y más apasionados, menos castos, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una pelea que indiscutiblemente Peeta ganaría.

Las pequeñas manos de Katniss ahora se enredan en el cabello de su nuca. Están tan pegados que puede sentir el corazón de la chica latir a mil por hora como el suyo, acelerados por una pasión indescriptible a la vez que inaceptable. Él lo sabe y de igual modo no puede detenerse. Un suspiro que es casi un gemido le hace perder los estribos. Ha rozado, inocentemente, un pecho de la joven cuando su mano se dirigía a su cadera. Una llama que hasta ese momento parecía controlada, se libera de repente y no es capaz de controlar su buena voluntad.

La echa en el suelo separándose unos escasos centímetros para observarla. Los castaños cabellos se esparcen sobre la alfombra en un abanico. La chica respira agitada, su pecho sube y baja sin control, incapaz de recuperar todo el oxígeno que los labios del rubio han robado. Sus labios están algo hinchados y más rosados que antes por la intensidad de los besos pero él no quiere parar y ella tampoco. Las pequeñas manos se aferran a la tela de la remera incitándolo a juntar sus labios una vez más. Mira las orbes grises y las pupilas están tan dilatadas que apenas un arco gris las enmarca. Ve el deseo en los ojos de su acompañante y sabe que su mirada debe ser la misma porque no soporta un segundo sin probar sus labios.

Sus manos se escurren bajo la tela de la remera del chico. Las manos frías le provocan un sonido, mezcla de gemido y gruñido, y le obligan a besar con más ímpetu esa boca que deseó por mucho tiempo. Las pequeñas manos recorren su espalda deteniéndose en cada costilla, en cada vertebra. Cada caricia es un impulso eléctrico a su zona baja y los dedos de Katniss ahora queman contra su piel.

Una de sus grandes manos se cuela bajo la tela de la camisa que viste la chica. Acaricia su abdomen, plano y firme y sube con un objetivo concreto. Toma uno de sus pechos y se sonríe cuando ella suspira su nombre. Roza apenas un botón que enciende un gemido y él teme perder la cabeza por ella. Las caricias en su espalda se han convertido ahora en pequeños rasguños que no hacen más que excitarlo.

Tiene calor, demasiado calor. Se separa apenas lo suficiente como para quitar la remera que tanto le estorba ahora. Katniss lo mira desde abajo y sus manos recorren su pecho, deslizando sus dedos por sus abdominales y por su ombligo. En ese instante, la chica que se avergonzaba por tener que limpiarlo en la arena le pareció tan distinta a esta. La joven debajo de él acariciaba sin tapujo la piel recientemente descubierta y él quiso verla igual.

Uno a uno desprende los botones de la camisa. La abre sin quitarla aun y no le sorprende no encontrar un sostén que le opaque la visión. Observa sin tocar, la belleza de la chica de la Veta, que ruborizada por completo, intenta cubrir sus senos con su brazo. Suavemente toma su mano besando cada dedo, la palma de la misma, su muñeca y la afirma sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras recorre con sus labios un camino imaginario desde su boca hasta su cuello y de ahí a su pecho besando aquí y allá arrancando pequeños gemidos incontrolables de los labios de la castaña que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

Se sentía en la gloria. Capaz de estar con la chica que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Lamió apenas uno de su botones y arrancó de ella un gemido que de primeras le supo a gloria y luego a culpa. Se detiene en seco, preso de la culpabilidad busca su mirada y los ojos azules están tan preocupados que Katniss casi ríe, pero se contiene y solo esboza una sonrisa. Acaricia la mejilla del panadero que esta igual de roja que la suya y tibia como sabe que también lo está su mejilla.

Lo atrae hacia ella y besa superficialmente sus labios. Le susurra que siga y Peeta se siente renacer. Se deleita con sus pechos y sigue su camino de besos hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón de la chica. Pantalón que le pertenece a él y que con cuidado quita y tira para que quede abandonado en algún rincón de la habitación. Otra ola de vergüenza ataca a Katniss que cierra inmediatamente sus piernas, cohibida. Él acaricia las esbeltas extremidades de la chica, besa sus rodillas y los dedos de sus pies. Ella no evita la carcajada por las cosquillas que el otro le imparte, pero ese gesto le da la confianza que necesita y se abre para él. Y Peeta no sabe qué hacer, porque el jamás había estado con una chica y no quería echarlo a perder.

Desliza sus manos por sus caderas tomando las bragas, quitándolas lentamente. Ella tiembla y él no sabe si es por el frio o por su tacto. La mira a los ojos pidiendo su permiso y ella asiente completamente roja, incapaz de saber qué hará el, sin importarle, porque sabe que Peeta nunca le hará daño. Lo llama, le exige un beso que él se encarga de proporcionar mientras su mano izquierda acaricia la zona recién descubierta arrancando otro gemido femenino. Uno de sus dedos va más allá, el lugar es húmedo y caliente, ella se estremece y él siente una ola de calor directamente en su entrepierna que hace ya mucho que duele. Al primero le sigue otro y mueve su mano lentamente, besando más sus labios, acariciando más su pecho con la mano libre, mientras las manos de Katniss se pasean por su espalda haciéndolo estremecer.

Sus respiraciones se agitan más y más, Katniss exige un respiro y él se aleja sentándose un metro mas allá, consternado, pensando que le ha hecho daño. Pero ella se acerca y muerde su labio inferior y lo besa como antes y sus manos viajan por su piel hasta el botón de sus jeans. Él ahoga un gemido ayudándole a deshacerse de las prendas que de repente son demasiado pequeñas para su entrepierna. Ella se sorprende con la visual y sus ojos demuestran el bochorno pero también algo más, algo que Peeta describe como intriga, pero bien pudiera ser pasión; porque la chica pasa a besar su cuello, mordiendo aquí y allá, mientras sus manos acarician por completo su erección.

Él tiembla bajo su tacto, siente la sonrisa de ella pegada a su arteria y tiene que tomarle las manos porque si no todo habrá acabado. Se miran por unos segundos. En una mirada gris ella le demuestra que lo desea, tanto como él a ella y que lo añora de una forma que no puede expresar con palabras porque es demasiado terca para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Se besan una vez más y de nuevo ella está sobre la alfombra. Otra vez, él está sobre ella, entre la separación de sus piernas. Se miran, ella asiente y él irrumpe en su ser lentamente, midiendo la reacción de la chica que aprieta los ojos tan fuerte que una lagrima escapa, y él se detiene esperando una afirmación por su parte. Pasan los minutos y un gemido, leve, equivalente a un ronroneo, es todo lo que recibe. Y sus caderas se mueven al compás y los pequeños suspiros se quedan cortos y ella gime más fuerte y Peeta acalla los gritos con besos. Se mecen, sus manos entrelazadas, cada estocada más profunda que la anterior, más seguros de lo que hacen. Ella grita, para sorpresa de él, su nombre mientras alcanza a tocar el cielo con sus manos. Y él se apega a ella tanto, que sus respiraciones se confunden y el éxtasis lo sacude a la vez que susurra el nombre de la chica en llamas.

Despierta sobresaltado, la luz del Sol apenas se cuela por la ventana, recién amanece. Esta desnudo y helado. Por un momento, esta desconcertado. Al instante, busca la melena castaña a su lado, pero ella se ha ido. Se levanta, sus músculos están tensos y su cabeza pesa por haber dormido en el piso. Vislumbra sus pantalones y los coloca en su sitio, también su remera. No hay signos de la ropa prestada a la chica así que es obvio que lo ha dejado solo en mitad de la noche.

Su cabeza da vueltas, los pensamientos no paran de arremolinarse frente a sus ojos. Una y otra vez la ve, hermosa bajo su cuerpo, la luz de la chimenea iluminando cada facción, cada rincón de su cuerpo. Esta feliz por haber pasado su primera noche como hombre con ella, pero esa felicidad parece efímera al lado del otro sentimiento. Porque no es tonto y lo sabe. Katniss Everdeen no habría abandonado su casa sino fuese por una señal de claro arrepentimiento. La culpa y la desdicha siempre le ganan a la pequeña felicidad.

Golpea con fuerza la pared y siente un dolor punzante en la mano. Se arrepiente al instante porque no puede haberse quebrado la mano. Se revisa y por suerte solo tiene los nudillos lastimados. Se mete a la ducha, se baña, se viste y venda su mano, en piloto automático. Se pregunta si habrá vuelto a casa, si le odiara, si estará con Gale, si esa noche había sido una suerte de despedida porque no quería volver a verlo jamás. Pensó en volver a darle a la pared, pero se decantó por descargar su furia en el cuarto de pinturas y eso hizo; y para la noche el lienzo está completo por el rostro sonrojado de Katniss, su cabello castaño y ondulado es un abanico sobre la alfombra, sus labios, entreabiertos buscando el aire, están algo hinchados y rosados. Quería recordarla así, pletórica, suya, amándolo, porque temía que jamás fuera a verla otra vez de esa manera.

* * *

 **Bien, bueno, no sé. Este es el segundo fic subido de tono que subo a Fanfiction y claramente este es muuuucho más que el primero. Debo aclarar que son las 6 am del 28 de Diciembre, aquí en Argentina y que claramente, a pesar de que muero del sueño, no podía dejar de escribir esto hasta llegar al final.**

 **Prometo ser constante. Estoy de vacaciones así que no debería ser difícil poder terminar esto antes de febrero, pero se verá. De momento espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo y que dejen sus sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, palabras de cariño, en forma de reviews.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. El tercer Quarter Quell

**Nota de Autora. Dado que las películas nos brindan algunos detalles que en el libro pueden estar mas escuetos ruego tengan en cuenta que este fic se hace con contenidos tomados de ambas fuentes.**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

El tercer Quarter Quell

Han pasado dos meses desde que pasó la noche con Katniss. La ve seguido, no tanto como le gustaría pero al menos tiene la dicha de observarla cada cierto tiempo. Esta radiante últimamente, ha cogido algo de peso, lo que le sienta de maravillas porque luego de los Juegos estaba muy delgada.

No hablan de esa noche, en realidad no hablan y punto. Sus conversaciones son una serie de preguntas que responden con monosílabos. Por eso le sorprende que esa tarde este en la puerta de su casa. Con su pelo recogido en una trenza y la mirada llena de un sentimiento que el panadero no alcanza a reconocer.

— Katniss — él está sorprendido y ella solo rie a carcajadas — ¿Has venido hasta aquí a reírte en mi puerta? — esta sorprendido y algo enojado pero su risa le devuelve algo de la vida que había perdido desde que estuvieron juntos.

— Estas completamente blanco Mellark — ronrie la castaña acariciando su rostro para quitar la harina que tenia por estar horneando pan— ¿Puedo pasar? — lo observa, y él sabe que no le negaría nada a esos ojos grises.

— Entra— le deja espacio para que pase — para tu información… estaba descargando mi ansiedad.

— Hoy es el anuncio… quería verlo contigo — estaba claro que era el anuncio por eso él amasaba y por eso ella estaba en su casa, hablándole.

Se quedaron en la cocina. El hornea y ella solo lo mira, embelezada. A veces abre la boca y él espera que diga algo pero enseguida ella se cierra y mira al piso, preocupada.

La televisión se enciende a las ocho en punto. Cada uno tiene una taza de chocolate y unas rodajas de pan recién hecho. Se sientan en el sofá y ven a Caesar presentar la ceremonia de apertura de sobres que se realiza cada veinticinco años. Katniss está palida y Peeta se pregunta si es solo por lo que pudiese ocurrir con el Quarter Quell o si es que algo oculta.

Snow hace su aparición. Un niño le enseña una bandeja, en ella un sobre con el sello de Panem. El presidente abre la carta sin apuro, expectante, malévolo. Recita las palabras y a medida que suelta cada una de ellas con su boca de serpiente, Peeta palidece de la misma forma que Katniss.

 _Como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros mas fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores._

El panadero mira a su acompañante, ella ya esta en pie. Una lagrima solitaria desciende por su mejilla y le dedica una mirada triste antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta. Peeta la sigue, pero su pierna no es muy hábil para correr. Va detrás de ella, corre intentando no perderla de vista y a los 10 minutos sabe exactamente a donde va. Ya no tiene la necesidad de correr. Camina lento pero seguro, atravesando la Veta. Algunos curiosos han salido de sus casas y al verlo cubren sus bocas, ahogan quejidos de angustia. El doce tiene tres vencedores, dos hombres y una mujer. Eso lo deja todo claro, Katniss esta obligada a volver a la arena.

La vieja casa de los Everdeen no se compara en nada a la casa de la Aldea, pero se ve acogedora. Peeta tantea la puerta y entra. Katniss esta en un rincón abrazada a la cazadora de su padre meciéndose aferrada a sus rodillas. Él quiere reconfortarla pero antes es preciso que encienda la chimenea o morirán de hipotermia. Busca lo necesario y unos diez minutos después el calor de la chimenea atrae a Katniss hasta su lado. No dice nada, simplemente apoya su cabeza en su hombro y toma su mano, con fuerza.

— Katniss — empieza a decirle, ya no soporta el silencio — yo te protegeré ante todo…

— Peeta… no puedes ir a la arena ¿entiendes? — sus ojos se encuentran y Katniss ya no llora, en su lugar, las orbes grises irradian determinación.

— Voy a ir, estaré contigo… Siempre.

— No saldremos vivos Peeta… no los dos.

— Tu viviras…

— ¡Ambos debemos vivir! — él la observa sorprendido — Peeta... estoy… embarazada — nuevamente llora, pero esta vez se aferra a sus hombros, ocultándose en su cuello.

— No… — hay un nudo en la garganta del rubio, no puede llorar — quizás es un error, un atraso, no puedes…

— Cinna envió a un doctor del Capitolio, alguien confiable, alguien que no rebelaria la verdad — relató enseguida — hizo un estudio, tomó muestras de mi sangre… a la semana llegaron los resultados.

— Y tu …

— Estaba mareada todo el tiempo, mi madre sospechó, tuve que decirle — ella soltaba las palabras sin pensar en lo que significaba para él— ella me obligó a llamar a alguien de confianza.

— No puedes ir Katniss — las miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió triste, porque sabia que eso era imposible — tu vives y yo muero — su mente recapacitaba, hacia planes, las cosas se mezclaban — una madre sola es mejor que la muerte de los tres.

— Peeta… — ella sabia que si él moría ella seguiría los pasos de su madre, estaba en su genética, ese bebé jamás llegaría a existir.

— Katniss — las fuertes manos de Peeta tomaron quizas con algo de fuerza las mejillas de la aludida, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos — tu saldrás de esta y tendras a ese bebé.

Un beso y unas caricias, en el fondo él saltaba de alegría. Ella en cambio, solo pensaba que no estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no traer mas victimas de los Juegos a este mundo. Volvieron a la Aldea. La madre de Katniss lloraba desconsolada, pensó que la había perdido una vez y ahora tenía que verla de nuevo en la arena, cargando a un niño en su vientre.

Aun pasarían dos meses antes de la cosecha. Katniss estaba enferma la mayoría del tiempo, con nauseas y sin apetito. Sin embrago, se propuso entrenar, convertir a los tres tributos del doce en profesionales. Peeta agonizaba cada vez que ella hacia algún esfuerzo pero la madre de la chica le recordaba que un poco de ejercicio no le haría daño al bebé mientras estuviera controlado. La parte difícil fue ocultarle la verdad a Effie y a Haymitch. No iban a decirles, no había nada que el mentor y la escolta pudieran hacer. Solo quedaba luchar por sobrevivir, una vez mas.

En medio de los entrenamientos, Katniss logra convencer a Haymitch de presentarse voluntario si el nombre de Peeta sale elegido. Le advierte, que si su nombre sale y el rubio se presenta en su lugar no podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo. La chica en llamas derrama un par de lagrimas que su mentor no alcanza a comprender del todo. Katniss llora aferrándose a su vientre porque si Peeta va a los Juegos y muere para salvarla, ella no podrá resistirlo.

La Cosecha no tarda en llegar. A pesar de que ese año no hay mas que tres posibilidades, todos se congregan en la plaza principal, todos expectantes, dolidos, disconformes. El alcalde, su esposa y el Jefe de Vigilantes suben al escenario. Detrás de ellos, Effie Trinket, la escolta del doce, lleva un atuendo naranja atardecer y mariposas monarcas artificiales adornan su vestido y su peluca. Está desolada, y su horrible acento del capitolio no basta para ocultarlo. Pasan el mismo video que el año anterior, pero esta vez ni siquiera a Effie le agrada el final.

Sin mucho preámbulo se dirije a la urna de la que usualmente se escoje el tributo femenino. Ese año es diferente, muchas cosas son diferentes. Un solo papel llena la urna, la mano enguantada de la escolta lo toma, lo abre y anuncia a viva voz el nombre de Katniss. La aludida da un paso al frente, instintivamente una mano se dirige a su abdomen un tanto abultado, una lágrima solitaria resbala por su mejilla mientras mira al frente. Se escucha un sollozo y todos saben que es Prim.

La elección del tributo masculino le revuelve el estómago a la chica. Effie demora mas de lo necesario en tomar uno de los dos papeles que descansan al fondo de la urna d cristal. Abre cuidadosamente el papel y su rostro se trastoca por el dolor. Pronuncia casi en un susurro el nombre de Haymitch Abernathy. El hombre apenas tiene tiempo de mirar con tristeza a la chica de la trenza cuando Peeta se ofrece como tributo. Haymitch intenta detenerlo pero este da un paso al frente y extiende su mano. El saludo típico de los tributos.

Effie no se sorprende esta vez, cuando en lugar del aplauso que pide por los tributos elejidos, todos alzan sus manos enseñando los tres dedos centrales, comandados por Prim y la madre de Katniss, que miran la escena en primera fila. Unos agentes de la paz aparecen de pronto detrás de los tributos, los toman por los brazos y los arrastran a un coche. Cambio de procedimiento grita el Agente que azotó a Gale.

Sin despedidas, sin abrazos, son subidos al tren con destino al Capitolio. En cuanto las puertas se cierran y el tren inicia su marcha, Effie abraza a los chicos llorando desconsolada la suerte de sus vencedores. Parece un momento de debilidad, porque enseguida recupera la compostrua, a medias, y se dirige a su compartimento. Haymitch los cita para las seis en punto en el vagon principal, hasta esa hora Katniss y Peeta eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Se encierran en el compartimiento de Katniss, ella va hasta la ventana y la abre hasta la mitad. El panadero la mira sonriendo, ella nunca olvidará eso de él. Se sientan en la cama, ella recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Peeta, por su parte, desata la trenza y la desarma pasando sus dedos por los castaños cabellos, deleitándose con la suavidad del mismo, recordando inconscientemente como se veía esparcido en la alfombra de su sala.

— ¿Peeta? — susurra con voz dulce sin moverse el emite un sonido para que siga hablando — ¿Por qué no dejaste que Haymitch viniera conmigo?

— Haremos esto juntos Katniss… no podría haberme quedado fuera de la arena, no te dejaría ahí sola.

— Por tu culpa moriremos ambos Peeta…

— Tu vivirás Katniss y nuestra hija tendrá la mejor madre — exclamó con seguridad, había visto como cuidaba a Prim, a los hermanos pequeños de Gale, como cuido de él mismo en la arena pasada, si, Katniss seria una gran madre.

— Eres un idiota — chilló furiosa levantándose de la cama, mirándolo con tanta rabia que Peeta se sorprendió — sin ti…— gritó señalándolo— seré incapaz de seguir, me volveré como mi madre y no solo te habré perdido a ti, perderé… — se sentó al borde de la cama incapaz de seguir pensando los horrores que por su mente pasaban.

Katniss no era feliz sintiendo como alguien mas crecia en su interior. Se sentía extraña, enferma la mitad del tiempo, eufórica otros momentos y todo el tiempo una inútil sensiblera. Sin embargo, cada noche, acostada en su cama, sentía algo parecido a la felicidad cuando acariciaba su vientre y no se sentía vacia, estaba acompañada, y no tenia pesadillas todo el tiempo. No comprendia del todo, aquellos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la tristeza de traer un alma pura al mundo, un ser que posiblemente iria a los Juegos, también el odio, de incumplir esa promesa tacita de jamas tener hijos. Pero, por el otro lado, una extraña sensación de felicidad la embargaba cuando Peeta, con quien llevaba una relación mas que amigable, le hablaba a su abdomen acariciándolo. No sabia que lado pesaba mas y la consternaba el descubrirlo.

Peeta se para frente a la castaña, que no lo mira. Se inclina hasta quedar a su altura y toma sus manos. Ella esquiva la inquisitora mirada azul y llora sin reparo. Peeta la ha visto llorar cientos de veces, ya le daba igual. Él la había cambiado demasiado, había hecho de ella un ser totalmente diferente, o había traido a flote una parte de ella que solo enseñaba a su hermana, cualquiera fuese la opción ninguna le agradaba.

Su tacto era suave como si acariciarla fuese a dejarle una marca en la piel como la que dejaba, a fuego, marcada en su alma. Quitaba la gruesa lagrimas que las nubes grises llovían. Junto su frente a la de ella que finalmente conecto sus miradas. Se perdió en el azul cielo como tantas veces y se sintió segura, a pesar de todo.

Un golpe en la puerta de compartimiento les saca del ensueño y los obliga a separarse. Haymitch los espera al otro lado de la puerta con una caja llena de material de los juegos anteriores, y la de los vasallajes, pero primero verían las cosechas de los otros distritos. Sería una larga noche para los vencedores. Peeta tenia un cuaderno e iba anotando los datos importantes de los que serian sus enemigos en apenas unos días. Katniss observa como Mags, del cuatro, se ofrecía voluntaria por una chica de piel blanca y una cabellera rojo fuego a la que Finnick Odair, el vencedor mas joven de la historia de los Juegos, miraba con cautela. Johanna es otro nombre que le suena familiar, porque gano los juegos unos años antes que ellos, los profesionales del uno y el dos son conocidos por su brutalidad y la chica en llamas le horroriza ver como una de ellos tiene los dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

A medianoche Haymitch se retira a sus aposentos mirando con desprecio la copa de liquido blanco que los otros dos bien saben que es agua. Peeta anota como poseso cada dato que le brindan las grabaciones de los Juegos de los otros 22 tributos. Katniss está aferrada a sus rodillas, hipnotizada viendo como las muertes se suceden segundo a segundo. A veces debe llevarse la mano al vientre porque las nauseas no dejan de torturarla. Peeta le ruega que deje de verlo, pero ella no puede.

Revolviendo entre las cintas el chico del pan encuentra una que llama poderosamente su atención. Se la enseña a su acompañante y ella decide que deben verlo si o si esa noche.

~ KATNISS POV~

Resulta extraño verlo tan joven atractivo. Tiene nuestra edad y contrasta mucho con el viejo alcohólico que nos acompaña. Reconozco a Maysilee, la amiga de mi madre, la tia de mi única amiga en el doce y espero de corazón que Haymitch no la haya matado. Meto la mano en el bolsillo donde guardo el Sinsajo, y lo aprieto en mi puño. Los Juegos de ese año son terribles. Los vigilantes parecen ensañados en asesinar ellos mismos a los tributos y la arena es tan letal que al cabo de unos días solo quedan trece. Haymitch forma una alianza con Maysilee y les va mucho mejor juntos. Cuando solo quedan unos pocos ella rompe la alianza y lo deja solo en un acantilado. Haymitch descubre el final de la arena, está cubierta por un campo de fuerza y todo lo que el arroja regresa a gran velocidad.

La tia de Madge muere por unos mutos en forma de pajaros de un color rosa chillon muy desagradable. Veo a Haymitch derramar lagrimas por primera vez, mientras sostiene la mano de su ex aliada. Mi corazón late apesadumbrado por mi propio remordimiento. Recuerdo a Rue y como no llegue a tiempo para salvarla.

Lo veo sangrando, demasiado herido como para continuar y sin embargo vuelve a rastras hasta el condenado barranco. Huye de una tibuto del uno que agita un hacha intentando rematar a mi mentor. No logro entender que quiere hacer hasta que ocurre. Llega como puede al borde y se vuelve enfrentando a la chica que esta a solo unos metros de el cubriéndose el espacio vacio en donde antes estaba su ojo. Arroja su hacha dispuesta a matar a Haymitch pero el se agacha con agilidad y el arma cae por el precipicio.

Espero aturdida, miro a Peeta y su reacción es igual a la mia. Un zumbido surca el aire y podemos ver algo metalico volar con fuerza de vuelta hacia la chica. El hacha se incrusta en su cabeza, suena el cañon y Haymitch, que estaba convulsionando a causa de las heridas es declarado ganador del segundo Quarter Quell.

Me sorprendo a mi misma derramando lagrimas. Me siento estúpida por estar tan sensible últimamente pero no puedo entender como no conocía la historia de Haymitch. Me carcomia la culpa porque finalmente él de entre todas las personas era quien mas me entendia.

— Su juego con el campo de fuerza es casi tan drástico como lo nuestro con las bayas, los hizo ver como estúpidos — digo intentando limpiar las lagrimas de mis ojos.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

— Casi tan malo pero no del todo, escuchan detrás de ellos respondiendo al comentario de Katniss.

— Haymitch… — la voz de Peeta denota culpa, la misma que siente ella por violar la intimidad de su mentor — lo sentimos.

— No es nada — responde bajando drásticamente el contenido de una botella color rubi, y ambos entienden que si es, y mucho, lo que preocupa al hombre.

El hombre sale de la sala tambaleándose y Peeta le ruega a Katniss que vaya a dormir. Ella asiente levantándose, extendiendo su mano hacia él en un acto de suplica inocente. El chico del pan la mira y deja su cuaderno sobre la mesilla de café, la acompaña hasta su compartimiento, y se acurrucan bajo las sabanas, apenas abrazados y Katniss suspira porque hace tiempo que Peeta no la besa y eso la irrita y la frustra.

…

El mismo piso, el mismo centro de entrenamientos con mejor tecnología y un escudo frente a la sala de los Vigilantes que los observan dia a dia. Katniss no quiere aliados, pero no puede evitar fijarse en la anciana que se presentó voluntaria ni en los tributos del tres, Beete y Wiress. Finnick muestra interés por ella desde el desfile de presentación y luego de una demostración de habilidad la mitad de los distritos la quiere como aliada. Peeta esta ansioso, su chica hace demasiados giros, demasiado esfuerzo y su vientre empieza a notarse cuando pisa los cinco meses de embarazo.

El dia de las entrevistas Cinna esta consternado por los ajustes de ultimo minuto en el vestido de novia que Snow le obligo a confeccionar. Katniss sonríe apenada, culpando a los manjares del Capitolio por su reciente barriga. El corazón de Peeta no evita latir desbocado cuando la figura de la chica en llamas aparece tras bambalinas. Los ojos azules se ponen acuosos, porque no solo el falso casamiento se ha ido por el caño, tiene miedo de perderla, teme perder a su hijo, a su amada y su propia vida. Se acerca a ella con rapidez y la abraza por sorpresa. Ella no finje esta vez. Se aferra al saco del chico luchando contra ella misma por no llorar. Él le dice que la quiere y que lo daría todo porque fuera diferente.

Las entrevistas se suceden, Cashmere llora preocupada por el publico. Finnick lee un poema para su amada, supuestamente del Capitolio, y varias mujeres se desmayan pensando que va por ellas. Johanna hace un berrinche, le grita a las cámaras y enseña su dedo medio, todos se parten de la risa, Katniss no podría estar mas de acuerdo con ella. Cuando llega su turno, le es algo difícil llegar al centro, el vestido pesa demasiado y su embarazo empieza a pasar factura.

Todos están consternados. Verla asi, de blanco, bellísima, los hace gritar en contra del Vasallaje, a favor de los trágicos amantes. Ella se disculpa, les dice que al menos tienen la posibilidad de verla con su vestido de novia, gracias a Snow. Ceasar que apenas puede evitar el llanto le pide que de unas vueltas para enseñarlo por completo. Ella asiente y gira sobre si misma. El borde del vestido se enciende, pero no son llamas sino humo, van tiñiendo la falda poco a poco de un negro intenso que sube sin control hasta el escote. Katniss tiembla pero no puede dejar de girar, tiene miedo, el humo es oscuro y la marea un poco. Cuando la bruma oscura se disipa se detiene admirando la ligeresa de este nuevo vestido que asemeja plumas diminutas. Un sinsajo, Cinna la ha convertido en el ave que se convirtió en su símbolo. Todos están abrumados, Caesar esta absolutamente incomodo con el giro de los acontecimientos. La multitud aclama al estilista y este se levanta haciendo una venia.

El tiempo de Katniss acaba y ella vuelve a su asiento. Se sienta al lado de Peeta y estruja su mano unos segundos antes de que el se levante para ir al centro. Caesar elogia su vestuario y él rie con sorna diciendo que giraría pero que sin la gracia de Katniss lo mas probable es que él acabe en el suelo. Todos le festejan la broma, incluso la chica en llamas esboza una pequeña sonrisa admirando al rubio y su fortaleza. Caesar le pregunta por la boda, y el chico en un susurro como si no hubiesen miles de personas allí le confiesa que se han casado en secreto.

— Verás hay una ceremonia en el doce — explica al presentador y a todos los presentes la ceremonia del tueste típica del distrito minero — no es oficial, pero para nosotros es aun mas valido que un papel firmado — le dirige una mirada de ternura a Katniss y esta solo sonríe enamorada.

— ¿Estaban presentes sus familiares?

— Oh no, solo nosotros, ya sabes que la madre de Katniss no lo habría aprobado — exclama y el publico rie a carcajadas — fue antes del anuncio del Vasallaje, no creimos que tendríamos que volver — su rostro se pone triste y todos sollozan y gimen.

— Sabes Peeta, al menos tuvieron un momento de felicidad, aunque fuese breve — musita Caesar, esta claramente consternado.

— Tambien lo creería asi Caesar… — empezó a decir el rubio y la chica en llamas lo vio venir — si no fuera por el bebé.

La gente en las gradas grita embravecida. Piden un cambio en las reglas, la suspensión de los Juegos, que quiten a Katniss, como si esa criatura no nata valiera mas que las vidas de los niños de doce que año tras año mandaban a los juegos. Un pitido indica el final del tiempo de Peeta y este vuelve a su lugar y toma con fuerza la mano de Katniss. Todos los tributos se ponen en pie. Katniss toma el muñon de madera que Chaff le ofrece y uno a uno todos los vencedores, ahora tributos, unen sus manos y las alzan al cielo, luego todo se apaga.

* * *

 **Como verán voy tomando trozos de aquí y allá para dar un poco de seguimiento a la trama. Realmente me fascina la idea de que habría pasado si el embarazo fuese real asi que espero que esta historia los emocione tanto como a mí.**

 **Pueden dejar un review con sus sugerencias, amenazas, amor, o lo que quieran. Me hace muy feliz saber si les gusta o no! Muchas gracias.**

 **Gracias a las 5 personitas que comentaron y a todos los favs y follows**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	3. La nueva arena

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.La nueva Arena.**

Effie chilla en cuanto los tributos del doce ponen un pie en el ascensor. Le dice a Peeta que ha llegado demasiado lejos, que una broma así es de muy mal gusto y que por su culpa Katniss tendrá que pasar por exámenes médicos que demostraran la mentira. Suben en segundos hasta la última planta. Cinna y Portia los esperan, los observan angustiados.

— Katniss — susurra el estilista de la chica y la aludida mira a Peeta con angustia, él asiente.

— Por eso tuvo que arreglar el vestido ¿verdad? — Interrumpe Haymitch mirándola con temor — ¿es cierto? — Effie mira al mentor, luego a los chicos, luego a Cinna y se sienta porque sus altos tacones no resistirán un momento más su cuerpo.

— Casi tengo cinco meses — musita acobardada mirando al suelo, Peeta se acerca a ella aferrándola a sus brazos — Cinna mandó un médico del Capitolio a que hiciera un análisis en mi sangre y… dio positivo— Haymitch, Portia, Effie e incluso los avoxes la miran con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — chilla la escolta en un tono tan rabioso que la hace irreconocible — No puedes ir a la arena Katniss — unos gruesos lagrimones echan a perder el maquillaje de la capitolina y ella cubre sus labios con su boca ahogando los gemidos de angustia.

— No había nada que hacer Effie — ella también llora ahora, enfadada en su interior por su estúpido estado de sensibilidad — soy la única del doce, no habrá cambio de reglas por mi… todos saben — suspira antes de seguir — que este Vasallaje es por mi culpa, por lo que hice con las bayas… mi embarazo — aclara tomando su vientre, Peeta coloca una mano sobre la suya — no cambiara nada.

— Preciosa, preciosa — Haymitch se acerca la toma por los hombros y la chica nota que sus manos tiemblan, que los ojos de la Veta la miran acuosos — tu… — no puede hablarle la abraza y ella se permite llorar en el hombro de su mentor que tanto la entiende, al que ahora ella tanto comprende.

La puerta de entrada se abre en un estruendo. Un puñado de agentes de la paz ingresan clamando el nombre de la chica en llamas. Peeta y Haymitch se colocan frente a ella protegiéndola pero sus pequeñas manos los separan y ella asiente. Gritan algo acerca del bebé, médicos y análisis y la toman por los brazos. Ejercen suficiente presión para que la chica se mueva pero solo la suficiente sin lastimarla. Peeta intenta ir con ella pero la mano del mentor se cierra con fuerza en su brazo susurrando que él nada puede hacer.

Los agentes se marchan cerrando la puerta y parece que nada ha pasado. Pero Katniss no está y ahora temen lo que pueda suceder. Portia intenta consolar a Effie que ahora llora con fuerza gritando que no es justo que su chica sufra luego de haber pasado por los Juegos una vez. Haymitch la lleva al cuarto antes de que vengan a llevársela a ella también. La abraza y la reconforta y pasa la noche entera en la habitación de la escolta.

Peeta se mete al cuarto de Katniss y se hunde en la cama de su amada sintiendo la invasión de su aroma en las sabanas. Se permite derramar un par de lágrimas pero sabe que no puede flaquear, que tiene que ser fuerte, que tiene que idear su plan.

Al otro día Katniss sigue sin aparecer. La televisión se enciende y Caesar aparece en pantalla junto a una Katniss que aparenta estar normal, pero todos en la sala sabe que esa chica en la pantalla está demasiado pálida, sus ojos demasiado fríos.

— Katniss Everdeen, nuestra chica en llamas, una parte de los trágicos amantes, una chica del distrito doce — presenta Caesar con fingida emoción porque se nota en sus ojos la tristeza, el dolor — tienes algo que decirnos cariño — afirma el presentador tomando la mano de la castaña que sonríe tímidamente.

— Si Caesar, gracias por recibirme con el escaso tiempo que queda antes de que inicien los Juegos — habla con lentitud, con una voz tranquila que nada se asemeja a la chispa cálida que tiene su voz — Peeta… él me ama ¿saben? — ahora habla a todo el país — y sé que puede parecer injusto pero los Juegos son una tradición para el país y… — Haymitch arroja su copa al holograma, están induciéndola para que diga lo que ellos quieren — nadie puede salirse, las reglas… no pueden cambiar — puede verse que la chica traga con dificultad — Haré todo lo posible para salir de los Juegos, victoriosa, una vez más — unas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos grises y Peeta no puede evitar acercarse a ella, intenta tocar su rostro, borrar las lágrimas como tantas otras veces con sus dedos — y hacer de este bebé — una fotografía de la ecografía sale en la pantalla detrás de Katniss y Peeta — esta niña, será mi fortaleza para seguir.

Haymitch abraza a Peeta que grita descontrolado. Effie se levanta y se va. Cinna restriega sus ojos y deja el habitáculo dando un par de palmadas en la espalda del rubio. Una niña, Katniss espera una niña que seguramente será igual a ella, con un hermoso cabello ondulado castaño, quizás con los ojos azul tormenta. Se desespera, lucha contra Haymitch pero el viejo demuestra una fuerza que asombra a Peeta, el mentor lo obliga a serenarse, él no puede estar así cuando ella vuelva.

~PEETA POV~

Solo faltan 3 horas para que empiecen los Juegos cuando Katniss es escoltada hasta la doceava planta. Ella pasa y cierra la puerta tranquila, como si no hubiese pasado la noche rodeada de médicos, torturadores o quien sabe qué clase de personas. Effie es la primera en lanzarse a los brazos de la castaña que corresponde su abrazo intentando tranquilizarla. La observo, algo cohibido, algo enfadado, sé que ella ha dado por sentado que no saldremos de esta, ninguno de los dos. Por eso ella esta tan calma, por eso acepta cada par de brazos que se apegan a ella. Su equipo de preparación, el mío, Cinna y mi estilista, hasta Haymitch despeina sus cabellos y le dedica una mirada de tristeza. La veo moverse, incomoda, cuando aún no me he acercado.

— Buen discurso Kat…y se suponía que era yo él que era bueno con las palabras — no sé porque estoy tan ofuscado pero rio sínicamente cuando las miradas sorprendidas se posan en mi — Oh, vamos ha sido excelente…

— Peeta… — empieza la escolta pero la detengo.

— Tu no piensas salir de esto ¿verdad? Sé que Haymitch ha hecho un pacto contigo, sé que piensan traicionarme para que yo salga vivo, los he visto cuchichear a mis espaldas — los miro con odio, Katniss me mira, sus hermosos ojos grises están a punto de llover, desvío mi vista a su vientre — Una niña que te dará fuerzas… eres buena mintiendo.

— ¡Peeta! — grita Haymitch está molesto, pero salgo de la habitación dando un portazo al llegar a mi cuarto.

~FIN PEETA POV~

…

El tubo le da la misma sensación de claustrofobia que la última vez y solo está viéndolo desde fuera. Cinna aparece y la abraza, le susurra que sigue apostando por ella y coloca el pin del Sinsajo en su brazo derecho. A ella le extraña pero no dice nada y lo abraza de nuevo. El moreno le dice que busque a Peeta, que no crea las últimas palabras del panadero porque él la ama y solo está demasiado herido como para entender las situaciones que se suceden.

Se mete en el tubo de cristal, este se cierra y ella observa a su estilista, su amigo, ser golpeado una y otra vez hasta que termina el conteo y es impulsada hacia arriba. El aire le llena los pulmones y sabe a sal. Las lágrimas aun penden de sus pestañas y ella pestañea una y otra vez para alejarlas. Agua, muchísima agua es lo único que observa mientras los sesenta segundos inician la cuenta atrás. Hay unas pasarelas a unas cuantas brazadas de ella y casi a la misma altura pero del otro lado esta Brutus que la mira con malicia. Intenta encontrar la cabellera rubia pero no lo logra. El minuto pasa y ella no pierde un segundo y se lanza al agua. No le sorprende que sea salada, nada todo lo rápido que puede y empieza a correr por la pasarela. Descubre con alegría que apenas unos cuantos saben nadar y ella es la primera en llegar al cuerno dorado. Toma un carjac y un arco metálico y apunta al primer sonido. La deslumbrante sonrisa de Finnick es lo primero que ve, lo segundo un brazalete dorado idéntico al que Haymitch había recibido para ir a juego con el pin de ella.

El adonis del cuatro le grita que se agache y ella obedece. El tridente que el chico tenía en su mano pasa silbando sobre su cabeza y ve como se clava en la frente del tributo del 5. Aunque la alianza que su mentor decidió no le agrada ni un poco, decide confiar en Finnick, al menos por ahora. Toman todas las armas que pueden cargar. Mags llega a la orilla y Katniss sigue buscando a Peeta pero el chico de los ojos verdes lo encuentra primero y se arroja a por él. Le grita desesperada, teme que Finnick solo haya intentado ganarse su confianza para luego matar a su verdadero aliado, a Peeta. Una punzada de dolor la dobla al medio y se aferra a su barriga. Se queda en esa posición hasta que el dolor pasa, hablándole suavemente a su vientre, y al volver la vista hacia la plataforma de Peeta, no lo encuentra, ni a Finnick. Intenta fijar la vista en el rubio y lo encuentra corriendo hacia ella con el ojiverde a su lado. Sonríe estúpidamente y se arroja a sus brazos. Los profesionales han aprovechado la distracción para apostarse en la cornucopia así que los cuatro salen despedidos hacia la playa.

Corren por la selva que empieza a escasos metros de la playa. Se mueven agiles, al menos Peeta y Katniss, Finnick debe llevar a Mags en su espalda así que queda un poco rezagado. Cuando se dan cuenta de que no los siguen aminoran la marcha, hace un calor de infierno y deben guardar toda la energía que puedan. Sin comida ni agua siguen marchando, Katniss al frente, arco en mano. Finnick le pregunta que es lo que hace pero ella solo atina a decirle que siga caminando. Peeta tampoco conoce el plan de su aliada, hasta que recuerda el plan de Haymitch en el Segundo Quarter Quell.

Katniss logra vislumbrar el borde y se detiene mirando alrededor. Peeta sigue caminando y es tarde cuando ella le grita que se detenga. El ojiazul choca de lleno contra el campo de fuerza y es despedido unos dos metros hacia atrás. Huele a carne cocida y a cabello quemado. Katniss sufre un ataque de histeria y se arroja al suelo golpeando el pecho del chico pidiéndole que reaccione. Finnick la empuja hacia atrás y ella reacciona apuntándolo con una flecha justo en la nuca. El chico del cuatro empieza a dar bocanadas de aire contra los labios de Peeta y a masajear su pecho. Repite sus acciones unas cuantas veces antes de que Peeta reaccione.

~FINNICK POV~

Siempre pensé que ese teatro de los trágicos amantes era pura estrategia, un truco para ganarse el favor del Capitolio, de los patrocinadores, algo hábil, pero de bajo nivel. Pero estaba mal, mis pensamientos eran erróneos. Solo me bastó con verla gritar una y otra vez su nombre mientras yo trataba de reanimar su corazón. Bastó con verla arrojarse sobre él cuando volvió a respirar. Estaba seguro de que Katniss jamás diría que lo amaba pero algo sentía. Se notaba en sus besos, en la forma que acariciaba los chamuscados cabellos del chico rubio, en la manera que llevó la mano tosca de Peeta contra su vientre susurrándole que aún era muy pronto para dejarlas. Mi corazón tuvo envidia porque jamás podría disfrutar de Annie de aquella forma. No podría porque para que esa chica sobreviviera, yo tendría que morir en estos Juegos.

~FIN FINNICK POV~

En pie y exhaustos deciden tomar un descanso. Katniss logra encontrar frutos que cocina arrojándolos al campo de fuerza. Ella toma la primera ronda de guardia pero dormita unos segundos y para cuando despierta una bruma se acerca con prisa. Apenas roza la piel de su mano emite un grito que despierta a los demás. Corren despavoridos, la niebla los alcanza, el veneno actúa rápido durmiendo sus extremidades. Acaban cerca de un lago donde pueden deshacerse, no sin dolor, del veneno que les ha sacado unas pústulas de horrible aspecto. Esa noche pierden a Mags.

Unos mutos los atacan. Son alguna clase de simios, con mandíbulas enormes que chillan ferozmente y atacan en manada. Logran escapar con demasiada suerte hasta la playa. Descansan unas horas ahí hasta que tres figuras enrojecidas se aparecen a unos metros. Una risa desquiciada delata a Johanna Mason, del siete, que en cuanto ve a Finnick deja caer a la persona que sostenía y corre hacia él. Katniss fija su mirada en la persona que ha caído sobre la arena. Wyress intenta levantarse pero es en vano, está en shock y recita sin parar dos palabras. Katniss se acerca a ella y debe aguantar las náuseas porque los tres recién llegados están cubiertos de sangre. Ella ayuda a la vieja del tres a limpiarse y Peeta ayuda a Beete. Katniss debe volver a la playa en dos ocasiones a devolver lo poco que su estómago posee.

Vuelven a la cornucopia y se provisten de armas. Descubren que la arena es un condenado reloj. Doce rayos marcan el mediodía y la medianoche, cayendo sobre un árbol que a pesar de que debiera haberse incendiado hace mucho sigue intacto. Los monos, la bruma venenosa, la lluvia de sangre y una ola gigantesca son algunas de las horas. Los vigilantes deben despistarlos y hacen girar el cuerno hasta que todo queda patas arriba. Katniss cae en el jaleo y todos observan el agua arremolinándose a su alrededor esperando ver su cabello castaño salir a flote. Logra salir escupiendo toda el agua de sus pulmones, Wyress no logra sobrevivir.

Vuelven a la playa. Los charlajos hacen trizas la mente de Finnick y Katniss. Están abatidos, en sus cabezas botan los gritos de Prim, de Gale, de Annie. Peeta trata de convencer a su chica de que no son reales, apenas lo logra. Katniss respira agitada, jadea y se aferra a lo único realmente real, su vientre en crecimiento, solo eso es completamente real ahora porque está en su ser.

Toman un descanso, necesitan un plan. Katniss se aleja del grupo unos cuantos pasos hasta que sus pies rozan el agua, se sienta allí y observa la otra orilla. Se relaja tanto que en por un segundo cree que esa sola, en el lago del doce y sonríe. Peeta se sienta a su lado, pone su mano en su vientre y ella solo se refugia en su pecho. De nada sirve fingir que no quiere al chico del pan. No cuando pueden morir en cualquier segundo.

— Peeta…

— Saldrás de esta Katniss — su voz es un susurro — tienes un lugar al que volver — se quita un colgante del cuello y se lo entrega — tienes personas a las cuales volver.

— Tu también las tienes, tu familia… — observa el relicario que cuelga de la cadena de oro, Prim su madre y Gale están viéndola a través de la foto.

— No hay nadie que me necesite a mí en el doce Katniss

— Peeta — la mirada gris se fija en los ojos azules, sus pequeñas manos toman el rostro del rubio acariciándolo— yo te necesito — atrás quedaron los besos falsos durante la gira, Katniss roza sin apuro los labios de él, que le corresponde ansioso, diciéndolo todo en ese beso— Te quiero Peeta Mellark.

…

El tiempo se agota, tienen un plan. Llegar al árbol de los rayos. Tenderle una trampa eléctrica a los profesionales, tal como Beete hizo en sus primeros Juegos. Se mueven rápido hasta allí, custodiando a Beete y un dichoso rollo de alambre dorado. Katniss quería marcharse. Peeta le sugirió que lo hicieran luego de que los profesionales estuvieran fritos. El resto sucede muy rápido. Beete exige a Finnick y a Peeta como custodios y que Katniss y la loca del siete lleven el rollo hasta la playa donde acabara conduciendo la electricidad. No pueden negarlo, prometieron seguir las órdenes del hombre del tres a rajatablas.

Así que allí esta ella sangrando en su brazo derecho, justo donde Johanna la apuñalo y huyo dejándola sola en un bosque con profesionales sueltos. Su cabeza duele como el infierno por un golpe que se ha dado o le han dado no recuerda bien. Se alegra apenas porque no morirá desangrada. Piensa en Peeta y no tiene otra opción más que volver al árbol. Corre, grita, sin pensar en que puedan encontrarla. No hay nadie al llegar, no ve la cabellera rubia en ningún lado, no encuentra esos ojos azules que tanto quiere. Beete está en el suelo. Un cuchillo en su mano, completamente inconsciente. A Katniss le toma apenas unos segundos entender el plan alternativo del genio.

~KATNISS POV~

Veo un destello del campo que cubre la arena y comprendo en un instante el plan B de Beete. Tomo el alambre y lo enrosco en la punta de mi flecha. Grito tan fuerte el nombre de Peeta como mi voz lo permite, sé que él no llegará antes que Johanna, Finnick y los demás. Sigo perdiendo sangre a través de la herida, y me siento mareada. Suenan un par de cañones. La última hora está por terminar, lo siento en el aire. Veo a Finnick, a Peeta y a Enobaria justo cuando el primer rayo choca contra el árbol. Tenso el arco con dificultad y suelto la flecha que silba despedida hacia la pared invisible que nos separa del mundo exterior. Siento la explosión retumbar en mi cuerpo, el estruendo recorriendo mis huesos convergen hacia mi bajo vientre. Me hago un ovillo antes de desmayarme.

* * *

 **Es más fácil de lo que creí el escribir este fanfic. Me gustaría cambiar más cosas pero prefiero atenerme a los sentimientos de Katniss con la nueva vida que carga.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y vuelvan a por más en unos cuatro o cinco días!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios tan bonitos . A los fantasmas, les pido que comenten! Es importante saber su opinión graciaaas**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	4. El distrito Perdido

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.El Distrito perdido.**

Katniss va y viene de la bruma en la que la morflina la sume. Despierta apenas unas horas para cerciorarse de que lo que está en su vientre sigue ahí. Las dosis son bajas para la cantidad de dolor en el que está sumido su cuerpo así que ya no sabe si duerme por la droga o es un desmayo por el dolor. Las quemaduras de su piel, el par de costillas rotas y las magulladuras que se tornan moradas en su piel duelen como el infierno. Prefiere las drogas mil veces. En esa calma olvida todo, no hay dolor, no hay angustia, no hay un bebé en camino y tampoco ha perdido a Peeta. En sus momentos de lucidez escucha que es un milagro que ambas estén vivas, que el choque eléctrico debió matar a la madre y al no nato. Katniss quiso gritarles por llamar así a su bebé, pero no tenía fuerzas.

En su mente repite una y otra vez el momento en el que Haymitch le dice que los Juegos han sido una mentira ese año, que el único fin era iniciar la revolución con ella a la cabeza. Ve a los ojos de la veta con furia mientras el mentor explica que no han tenido tiempo de salvarlos a todos, que Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria y Annie Cresta están en manos del Capitolio. Peeta en manos de Snow, Peeta lejos de su hija, Peeta no conocerá a su hija, porque en manos de La Serpiente, Peeta es hombre muerto.

No le bastó con decirle que su panadero había sido secuestrado por la persona que más los odiaba. Tuvo que aclararle que el doce era una mina a cielo abierto. Los bombarderos atacaron el distrito hasta los cimientos y solo unas novecientas personas se salvaron. Se tranquilizó al saber que su familia y la de Gale estaba bien, preguntó por la familia de Peta, la negativa la hundió sin retorno, su chico del pan se había quedado solo por completo. Se mira las uñas, al ras, pero aún recuerda la sensación de la piel de Haymitch bajo las mismas, le araño el rostro hasta que le aplicaron el sedante. Ahí estaba ahora un mes después entrando y saliendo del hospital del distrito 13. Primero por los dolores físicos, luego por las pesadillas y las magulladuras emocionales. En su cama de hospital solo acepta la visita de Finnick que esta tan abatido como ella y no puede hilar más de tres frases seguidas, lo que a la chica le conviene porque solo busca no estar sola, no una compañía parlanchina.

Se sume en una burbuja en la que solo importa ella, ella y la pequeña que cada vez se mueve más en su interior. La llena de palabras dulces, incluso Finnick le habla a su vientre, ofreciéndole azucarillos con su tono más seductor. Katniss se permite reír con las bromas del vencedor, porque teme que si olvida su risa, todo estará perdido.

~KATNISS POV~

Uno de los días buenos, de esos que paso fuera del maldito hospital, me encuentro con Gale. Él me mira con tanta tristeza en sus ojos grises que no necesita hablar para que lo siga por los túneles hasta un cuarto pequeño.

— No quiero tener hijos— susurra imitando mis gestos, eso le repetí como cada año, el día que fui voluntaria para salvar a mi hermana— debiste decir… no quiero hijos contigo Gale…

— Yo — me detengo — no quería hijos, aún estoy terriblemente asustada por ello — me apego a la pared y me deslizo hasta acabar sentada, aprieto los ojos, no lloraré— el padre de mi hija está en manos del Capitolio, posiblemente acabe muerto, probablemente todos acabemos muertos y a ti te preocupa que no fuera contigo — lo miro furiosa, como si no tuviese nada en que pensar, debo soportar los celos de quien creí mi mejor amigo.

— Te acostaste con él — acusa él, su voz resuena en toda la habitación — ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera Catnip? — aun enojado usa el apodo que me puso el primer día que nos conocimos — creí que terminaríamos juntos Katt — se sienta frente a mí y sus ojos deben ser un reflejo de mi tristeza, ojos de la Veta, grises, bellos en su rostro — creí que escaparíamos de todo aquello — acaricia mi mejilla, apego mi piel a su mano.

— Nunca quise hacerte daño Gale —no lo evite, como aquel día cuando estaba moribundo roce mis labios, con los de él, una sensación muy diferente a cuando besaba a Peeta me embargo.

— Sabia que harías eso — susurro él y yo lo mire extrañada — hiciste lo mismo en tu cocina luego de los latigazos de Thread.

— ¿Cómo sabias que lo haría? — ni yo misma sabia porque lo hice.

— Porque estoy sufriendo… es la única forma de llamar tu atención. **(Nota de Anna: Amo esta línea).**

Lo veo levantarse, voltea a verme y sé que quiere decir algo, pero se detiene en mi vientre, su expresión cambia a una mueca de dolor y sale por la puerta dejándome sola, a oscuras y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo se detenga.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Le piden que hable, que haga una propo. Katniss se niega, se oculta, evita a Haymitch, a Gale y a cualquiera que intente convencerla de que debe ser la voz de una revolución que ella no planeo. Solo confía en su hermana y en su madre, con las que se muda luego de abandonar el hospital definitivamente. Una etiqueta en su brazo la apoda mentalmente desorientada ella hace honor al mismo vagando sin propósito alguno por los túneles que componen el bunker que es el distrito olvidado. Encuentra escondites cálidos donde mantiene conversaciones con la criatura que aún no nace. Le canta canciones en voz baja, canciones suaves, como la que le cantó a Rue en su lecho de muerte.

…

— Katniss — susurra la pequeña Prim viendo que su hermana da vueltas y vueltas en la cama— ¿no puedes dormir?

— Lo siento patito, no quise despertarte — observa como su hermana abandona la cama que comparte con su madre y se pasa a la suya abrazándola con sus pequeños brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Katniss? Puedes contarme sabes, ya soy mayor— la castaña sonríe, su hermana apenas tiene trece años pero se ha visto obligada a crecer demasiado pronto.

— Quieren que sea su portavoz Prim y yo solo pienso en escapar de aquí, estrellar un aerodeslizador en la mansión de Snow y torturarlo hasta que me devuelva a Peeta — su voz está cargada de ira, pero también angustia, la menor de las dos simplemente acaricia los ondulados cabellos castaños — yo no sirvo como oradora patito, Peeta era… es bueno con las palabras — lo extraña, más de lo que su cerebro le permite admitir— tengo un miedo terrible.

— Katniss, puedes hacer lo que sea — los ojos azules casi brillan en la oscuridad— tú no sabes el efecto que causas en los demás, podrías pedir lo que sea y ellos lo permitirán porque eres esencial.

— No quiero ser un peón…

— Piensa en ti como un sinsajo Catnip, serás libre pero primero debes cantar todas las melodías…

Prim vuelve con su madre y abraza a la bola de pelos a la que llama gato. La mayor lo recupero de su casa en la aldea cuando fue a hacer un reconocimiento del doce. Su corazón se estrujo en su pecho al recordar el estado de la panadería, y el de la alcaldía. La madre de Peeta era una odiosa mujer, pero su padre era un ángel como él, Madge tampoco merecía morir; los anoto en la lista de personas que murieron por su culpa, junto a Rue, Mags y Cinna.

Al día siguiente se reunió con la proclamada presidente del trece. Alma Coin era una mujer con poder, pero a los ojos de Katniss la única diferencia con Snow era el género. La mujer tenía la misma mirada que el presidente de Panem, unos ojos fríos, calculadores y mordaces, capaz de matar con la mirada. Katniss arrugaba y desarrugaba el papel en el que tenía anotadas las condiciones para convertirse en el Sinsajo, en la voz de la revolución.

— Seré su portavoz — un hombre regordete llamado Plutarch sonríe, es el Vigilante del Tercer Quartell Quell, también forma parte de los rebeldes— pero tengo algunas condiciones…

— Condiciones — acota la mujer de pelo gris al lado del vigilante con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cuáles son?

—Mi familia se queda con nuestro gato— empieza a decir, le conceden una habitación en una planta superior, con una pequeña ventana — quiero cazar con Gale, afuera, en los bosques— sigue y las primeras negativas empiezan por parte de Plutarch.

— No iremos lejos— le corta Gale, que no se ha separado de ella desde el desayuno— usaremos nuestros propios arcos… pueden tener carne para la cocina — el hombre habla de la imposibilidad de ser vistos, de los riesgos de lesionarse, de la seguridad extra.

— Es sólo…que no puedo respirar encerrada aquí como…‖— evita decir como un animal porque teme que le nieguen la petición —Me haría mejor, más rápida, si…‖pudiera cazar.

— Déjenlos, solo dos kilómetros de rango, se les descontara del tiempo de entrenamiento — mira fijamente a la castaña — deberás tener extremo cuidado con tu condición — detiene la vista en el vientre de casi siete meses de la chica.

— Cuando la guerra termine, si ganamos, Peeta será perdonado — afirma, luego de la primera aparición del rubio en una entrevista, demostrando su alianza con el capitolio, más de la mitad de los rebelde lo querían muerto —Ninguna forma de castigo será infringido— continua haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de odio de Coin y sus acompañantes — Lo mismo para los otros tributos capturados, Johanna y Enobaria… y Annie Cresta — le debe el favor a Finnick, por salvar a Peeta en la arena.

— No — niega con la cabeza, los cabellos lacios permanecen en su lugar — serán juzgados y tratados como el tribunal considere oportuno.

— ¡Se les concederá la inmunidad! Tú personalmente lo prometerás frente a toda

La población del Distrito 13 y el resto del 12— exclaman, sus ojos grises destellando de furia— Pronto… Hoy…. —Plutarch y su asistente Fulvia sonríen comentando por lo bajo que ella es la indicada.

— De acuerdo pero más te vale hacer bien tu papel — escupe las palabras con recelo — ¿alguna otra solicitud?

— Sólo una cosa más— carraspea mirando el papel en el que apenas se leen las palabras — Yo mato a Snow — sentencia mirando a los ojos de Coin, y el atisbo de sonrisa en su boca.

— Cuando llegue el momento, estará a tiro de tu arco.

Esa frase le sirve de pie para retirarse. Plutarch se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro. Le enseña un libro con diseños de Cinna. Un traje a prueba de todo, negro, indestructible. Sonríe acariciando el diseño, la espalda en forma de alas y una lágrima solitaria escapa hasta caer en el papel. Cinna le hizo prometer al Vigilante que solo le enseñaría el traje una vez que ella decidiera, por si misma, que sería el Sinsajo.

Bajan varios pisos en un ascensor que parece moverse en todas direcciones. Descienden del claustrofóbico aparato en la armería y Beete también le obsequia algo. Un arco especial, solo para ella, con un carjac dividido en tres, para tres tipos de flechas. De punta negra, regulares, las amarillas, de fuego y las rojas explosivas, no le dejaron probar de esas contra la diana. Se emociona disparando puntas negras asestando a cada diana. Todos aplauden incluso Boggs y por primera vez sonríe con orgullo por sus habilidades. De vuelta en el elevador, Katniss empieza a sentir el malestar por las vueltas que da el aparato. Se siente mareada.

Vuelven al comedor, a Katniss todo le da vueltas mientras busca la bandeja con su almuerzo y se dirige a la mesa que le corresponde. Está a punto de colapsar cuando un chillido capta su atención, se levanta de prisa y el mareo aumenta la intensidad. Reconocería el acento del Capitolio en cualquier lado, esa voz en cualquier sitio. Busca una peluca extravagante, un vestuario que destaque en la mar de gris pero no lo consigue. En un momento reconoce unos ojos celestes que la miran como si hubiera encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto. Otro chillido exasperante confirma lo que su corazón gritaba. Effie Trinket estaba en el trece. Es unos centímetros más pequeña que Katniss sin sus temibles plataformas, puede notarlo cuando la escolta se aferra a ella sin dejar de sollozar. Toma su rostro con sus pálidas manos, los ojos color cielo fijos en las nubes grises que apremian lágrimas. Nota que su querida amiga ha cambiado la peluca dorada, por un pañuelo gris igual que su atuendo y por alguna razón le deprime.

— Katniss, mi bella y pobre Katniss — los dedos gélidos de Effie no dejan de acariciar sus mejillas — estas sana y salva en este horrible lugar — la mueca de asco de la capitolina arranca una sonrisa de los labios de la castaña— ¿aun? — Se detiene fijando la vista en el vientre insipiente de la chica— no has perdido al bebé…

— No…. Solo a Peeta — escupe con sarcasmo volviendo a sentarse, ignorando la mirada que Gale le dedica o el rostro triste de su escolta — lo siento Effie.

— Entiendo cariño — se sienta a su lado — Fue una situación horrible — la mujer conto con lujo de detalle como los rebeldes se metieron a la doceava planta y los arrastraron fuera a Haymitch y a ella cuando Katniss disparó su arco, como la mantuvieron encerrada, como una prisionera — hasta que aceptaste ser el Sinsajo.

— Lo siento — vuelve a disculparse — si hubiese…

— Oh… no te preocupes — exclama con voz cantarina — tampoco es que esté a gusto presentándome al mundo en estas fachas ¿sabes? — una risa burbujea en sus labios y a Katniss le alegra un poco saber que al menos ella tiene la esperanza en alto, a pesar de las circunstancias.

La mujer confirma los temores de Katniss. Cinna ha muerto y con él su equipo de preparación. No pudieron sacar a tiempo a las tres mascotas de Katniss, ellos no importaban en lo más mínimo para la causa. Katniss los agrego a la lista de muertos por causa de ella. Le explico que hacía tiempo que no veía a Haymitch, que estaba pasándolo fatal en rehabilitación, que en el trece cualquier tipo de adicción está prohibida. Habla, y habla, y habla sin detenerse.

La llevan a hacer la primera propo, resulta fatal. Katniss no sirve para recitar un memo, ella necesita sentir lo que debe decir. Coin le suelta a Plutarch que debieron sacar al muchacho antes que a ella y Katniss no puede evitar darle la razón. Deciden llevar al equipo de grabación, al Sinsajo y a un puñado más de soldados al 8, donde los bombardeos se han detenido luego de acabar con las instalaciones militares del distrito.

~KATNISS POV~

El equipo de grabación está compuesto por Mesalla, Castor, Cressida y Pollux. El que más me agrada obviamente es Pollux, es un avox, ellos no pueden hablar así que les evitan la incomodidad a personas tan intolerantes como yo. Cressida me recuerda un poco a Effie, que ha decidido quedarse bajo tierra con tal de que no la vean sin arreglar. La chica es rubia, con la mitad del cabello rapado y en ese espacio lleva una enredadera verde tatuada, muy Capitolio, pero se le nota que es buena y excelente en su trabajo.

Entre los soldados esta Gale, que no va a perderse salir del hoyo por ninguna razón y un par de personas más que me dicen su nombre pero que olvido en instantes. El único que sale a relucir es Boggs, es capitán o algo así. Es una persona amable, aunque exigente. Nos obliga a mantener formaciones, estoy en el centro, él cubre mi espalda, Gale está al frente y hay otros dos a mis costados. Me siento a salvo, pero sola. No sé en qué momento empecé a sentir la soledad estando rodeada de gente, incluso de Gale, pero se siente como si hubiesen arrancado un trozo de mi alma y lo tirasen por ahí.

Me obligo a enfocarme, arco en mano, nos separamos unos cien metros del aerodeslizador cuando los rebeldes salen a recibirnos. Paylor es quien comanda al ejército rebelde del distrito textil, nos lleva por callejuelas desiertas hasta un deposito con una cruz blanca pintada en un apuro. Un hospital improvisado para bombardeos improvisados pienso mientras entro acompañada de Gale y los demás.

Me detengo en seco y siento el arma de Boggs chocar en mi espalda. Estoy espantada, personas heridas acarrean a otras más lastimadas en camillas hechas en casa, sobre sus hombros, aun sosteniendo un arma en sus manos. Me pongo de cuclillas abrazada a mi estómago, el mundo parece dar vueltas a mí alrededor, estoy por dejar ir mi almuerzo. Los fuertes brazos del hombre moreno se aferran a mis hombros y me pone en pie.

— No funcionara… no puedo hacerlo, no seré buena aquí — escupo las palabras con rapidez antes de que me abandone el resto de mis fuerzas.

— Solo deja que te vean — me dice con firmeza posando sus ojos en los míos, me obligo a respirar como él, pausadamente — tu presencia aquí hará mucho más que cualquier médico o medicina Katniss, eres su fortaleza.

Asiento y entramos, los cámaras filman el entorno y mi reacción, así que me mantengo seria mirando de reojo los cadáveres que están a los costados del pasillo que transitamos. Oigo la pregunta de Gale y la respuesta de Paylor, no hay gente suficiente para sacarlos afuera. Trago con fuerza antes de traspasar la cortina que sirve de separación entre vivos y muertos, mi corazón sufre un vuelco. Son demasiados, amputaciones, huesos rotos, vendas que no han sido cambiadas en días. Intento mantener la compostura, nadie está mirando a los recién llegados, no me permito flaquear, siento los ojos café de la comandante mirándome, midiendo mis reacciones.

— Katniss — es apenas un susurro y una mano que toma mi muñeca, me volteo casi asustada pero compongo mi rostro buscando la dueña de la voz — ¡Katniss! — Chilla algo más fuerte y varios pares de ojos voltean a verme, la voz proviene de una mujer joven — Nos dijeron que estabas viva pero no lo sabíamos…

— Soy yo — es lo único que puedo decir incorporándome en mis zapatos para que más rostros puedan verme, la luz roja de una de las cámaras llama mi atención y me detengo allí — me sentí muy mal pero ya estoy mejor — sonrío sus ojos están llenos de esperanza, las personas alrededor copian mi mueca, a pesar de sus dolencias, de las perdidas, sonríen.

— ¿EL bebé? — pregunta alguien desde una camilla, otras voces lejanas lo siguen y sé que el uniforme disimula demasiado mi vientre, lo protege de todo.

— Viva — digo en voz alta mirando el monitor — es fuerte como su padre — un fuego inicia en mi interior y sé que es hora de grabar.

Saludo a todo el que está en mi camino. Veo en sus ojos la esperanza y debo darle la razón. Ellos lo han perdido todo pero depositan su fe en mí, en que el Sinsajo podrá con el Capitolio. Nos dirigimos a la salida, casi troto fuera del lugar, tomando bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperarme del aire viciado de la bodega. Acepto la cantimplora de Boggs, agradecida de que Paylor y la gente del 8 no me vea temblando y jadeando por aire puro. Cressida acaricia mi hombro diciéndome que lo hice muy bien, yo suspiro, solo me deje ver, no pude hacer nada por ayudar a esas personas que ven en mí la revolución.

— Debemos movernos — masculla Boggs, demasiado serio, demasiado tenso, me aferro a mi arco y camino detrás de él — a la pista de aterrizaje — da órdenes de nuevo cubren mis flancos, esta vez Gale cuida mi espalda — hay un problema.

— ¿Qué problema? — la curiosidad de Gale le traerá problemas.

— Bombarderos en el perímetro del ocho — acota el capitán caminando con rapidez, estoy cansada a los 20 metros.

No alcanzo a ver nada más que un cielo celeste sin nubes, pero al momento siguiente las sirenas me paralizan, Gale toma mi mano, la memoria de nuestros padres nos llena los ojos de lágrimas y corremos a apegarnos a la pared de un edificio cercano. Boggs cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo, solo logro oír su respiración por sobre las bombas que caen una y otra vez por algunos minutos. Nos ponemos en pie, siento un dolor en la pierna pero no hay tiempo para evaluar el daño. Corremos, otra vez estoy rodeada de soldados. Desde el aerodeslizador, Plutarch nos avisa de un bunker a un par de cuadras desde donde estamos, nos avisa que el intervalo entre bombardeos será de 45 segundos así que apresuramos el trote. Mi respiración se agita en unos segundos y Gale debe empujarme para que siga el paso. Es tarde, nos demoramos demasiado y sentimos la ráfaga de aire sobre nosotros, corremos fuera de la vista de los agentes de la paz. No pueden saber que estoy viva, no aun. Unos ojos de la Veta se posan en los míos, esta vez Gale en mi protección extra. Apenas apoya sus piernas a mis costados, sus brazos extendidos a los costados de mi cabeza, lo más lejos de mi abdomen como le es posible. Me mira, a mi abultado vientre, de nuevo a mis ojos. Corremos de nuevo, oímos fuego rebelde, Gale y yo divisamos al mismo tiempo la escalera que debe llevar al nido de rebeldes respondiendo al Capitolio, troto hasta ahí y empiezo a escalar, algo que se me daría muy bien si no fuese por el peso extra. Gale me grita que siga y puedo ver su bota en el rostro de Boggs, tendremos problemas en cuanto esto acabe.

Paylor está ahí y por alguna razón le sorprende y emociona que un Sinsajo embarazado le ayude a aniquilar bombarderos enemigos. Formación en V, como las aves en migración, Gale ataca el medio y yo los extremos. Bajamos algunos, no parece hacer demasiado. Los aerodeslizadores restantes se alejan y volvemos a la superficie pasmados ante el foco de ataque de Snow. El hospital arde en llamas. Cressida y los cámaras están frente a mí, me preguntan si tengo algo que decir. Estoy hiperventilando, mi pulso produce un zumbido en mi oídos, la pequeña no deja de revolverse. Tarareo las notas de Rue acariciando mi vientre, ella se calma, yo me calmo y vuelvo a fijar la vista en el punto rojo de Pollux.

Me dirijo a los rebeldes. Les pido que resistan, les cuento que mi hija y yo vivimos, magulladas y heridas pero vivas y más fuertes que nunca. Le grito a la cámara mi furia contra el hospital del ocho, un lugar lleno de moribundos y niños pequeños. Por ultimo me dirijo abiertamente a Snow.

— ¡El fuego se está encendiendo! —Estoy gritando ahora, viendo el bombardero que acabe con una flecha incendiaria—. ¡Y si ardemos, tú arderás con nosotros!

Cressida da el corte. Suspiro, estoy exhausta y de pronto toda la adrenalina parece abandonarme, mi pierna arde, en mi cabeza hay diez personas martillando mis sienes. Boggs se aparece frente a mí y ruego que no vaya a gritarme, siento mis rodillas vencerse ante mi peso y él me toma en brazos trotando hasta la pista de aterrizaje.

Ya en el trece constatan que mi embarazo se adelantara si no me quedo quieta. Quitan un trozo de metralla de mi pierna y otra contusión cerebral se suma a la que aún no se había curado totalmente. Temen por mí, pero no hay doble visión, los pensamientos no se escapan con facilidad y solo me mareo un poco al terminar de comer. Me obligan a usar una silla de ruedas pero no lo niego, no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para andar con mis pies.

Me trasladan a la Sala de Mando, al principio esta vacía. Poco a poco la gente va llegando, Coin, Plutarch y su asistente, los cámaras, Cressida y Mesalla. Después entra Gale que se sienta a mi lado, nuestros rostros se transforman al ver entrar a Boggs con una máscara en el rostro. Su nariz está rota a causa de la bota de Gale, bueno de la patada que le dio con esta, puedo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de mi amigo.

Unas pantallas aparecen frente a nosotros. Primero solo podemos ver oscuridad, de pronto Un sinsajo como el mío emerge envuelto en llamas y se oye la voz de Claudius Templesmith, el anunciador oficial de los Juegos. La Chica en Llamas, arde le oigo decir, y aparezco temeraria con las ruinas del ocho a mis espaldas con flamas reales detrás de mí. Mi mensaje es potente y me estremezco al oírlas de mi propia voz. Pasan imágenes del bombardeo, de nuestros intentos de escape, de la herida en mi pierna, Gale y yo derribando bombarderos desde el nido de los rebeldes. Finalmente, todo se incendia y en negro aparece la que yo creo es la frase con la que se me recordara por siempre.

Todos aplauden, ven el video de nuevo y yo siento arder mis mejillas. Coin parece ofuscada con mis intentos suicidas por aparecer en combate. Le doy la razón y ella me observa con orgullo cuando le digo que hasta que no haya nacido la criatura en mi vientre no saldré del bunker. Pienso que mes y medio no será tanto. Vuelvo al hospital, Finnick pasa la tarde noche conmigo, cenamos juntos y vemos la propo. Le pido que la apague en cuanto termina pero el logo del Capitolio aparece. Detengo su mano antes de que dé al botón, los cabellos rubios tienen toda mi atención.

Hace apenas dos días desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero el chico del pan parece haber bajado 6 kilos y tiene un tic en las manos, tiemblan. Su rostro muestra el cansancio a pesar del maquillaje. Quiero llorar, pero me atengo a escuchar sus palabras hasta que lo quitan del aire. Finn apaga el televisión y sus manos de terciopelo toman mi rostro. Me obliga a mirar sus ojos verdes y me ruega que lo escuche.

— No vimos a Peeta — susurra — vimos la propo, te alteraste por las imágenes y no vimos nada mas — asiento casi ida — no lo vimos Katniss ¿está claro?

Plutarch aparece minutos más tarde. Repito la historia que me dijo Finnick. Parecen tranquilos. No preguntan nada. Yo solo pienso que debo sacar a Peeta de ahí antes de que lo maten por mí.

* * *

 **Es el capítulo más largo en mi historial de fic jaja. Lamento la demora, pero estoy de vacaciones y se hace difícil escribir. Espero me disculpen!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que aún me escriban aunque tardase en volver a escribir.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	5. Entre gritos y explosiones

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.Entre gritos y explosiones.**

~PEETA POV~ **(Uno días después de que Katniss fuera rescatada por el D13)**

Día tras día se meten en mi cerebro y hacen estragos en él. Desde el primer día inyectan algo en mi sangre. Es veneno me digo a mi mismo intentando mantener la cordura, porque me hablan de Katniss, de que esta con los rebeldes, de que ha perdido al bebé. No quiero creerles pero que no esté aquí lo hace todo más difícil, que me muestren fotos de ella siendo torturada me mata poco a poco.

Han pasado unos días desde que la perdí. Mi única compañía son los gritos de Johanna y los sollozos de una chica que brama una y otra vez el nombre del traidor de Odair. Me llevan a una entrevista con Caesar, los rebeldes interceptan la señal y me muestran a Katniss, viva, su vientre sobresale a pesar el ajustado traje que seguramente Cinna ha confeccionado para ella. Le dispara a los aviones el Capitolio y algo hace clic en mi cabeza. Le grito a la cámara que me enfoca, le hablo a ella, le suplico que se mantenga a salvo, le pregunto si confía en esas personas, le ruego que proteja a nuestra hija.

…

Odio, además del veneno, odio circula por mi sangre. Odio a Katniss Everdeen por abandonarme con estos psicópatas, me convencen de que ella y la niña que lleva en su vientre son mutos preparados por los rebeldes, quiero no creerles pero mi voluntad ha perdido ante el veneno que me recorre las venas. La odio pero en algún rincón de mi corazón siento que debo protegerla, porque eso es lo que hacemos, nos protegemos el uno a la otra. Esa mañana oigo que atacarán el trece la mañana siguiente y mi corazón bombea demasiado a prisa porque sé que tengo que advertirle, aunque la deteste con todo mí ser. Esa noche en la entrevista con Flickerman lo suelto todo antes de que Snow o los rebeldes puedan interrumpir mi mensaje.

~FIN PEETA POV~

 _Distrito Trece._

—Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. Y... el Trece... —Él inhala fuertemente, como si luchara por el aire; sus ojos parecen locos—. ¡Será destruido por la mañana!

~KATNISS POV~

Esta aún peor. Su rostro hace muecas casi constantemente por el dolor y en cuanto suelta esa bomba, vemos sangre teñir las baldosas, su sangre. Ahogo un chillido y veo como Finnick me toma del brazo porque empiezo a caer. A mí alrededor, todos están alborotados, sopesan si las palabras de Peeta son de fiar o no, veo a Coin fruncir el ceño, viendo la pantalla, ahora negra, donde antes había estado la demacrada versión de mi trágico amante.

— ¡Callen! —Cada par de ojos cae en Haymitch, que ha salido hace poco del pozo de rehabilitación donde lo habían metido—. ¡No es que eso sea un gran misterio! El chico sólo dijo que estamos a punto de ser atacados. Aquí. En el Trece.

Se inicia el protocolo y bajamos demasiados pisos hasta un bunker. Siento una punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre pero no le presto atención. Bajo los escalones uno a uno, Finn no ha soltado mi mano y lo agradezco porque no podría haberlo hecho sin él, me aferro a él aunque siento la mirada penetrante de Gale a mis espaldas. Los que estábamos en la Sala de Mando somos los primeros en llegar así que en cuanto estoy allí ubico mi compartimiento y leo las instrucciones. Tomo provisiones para tres y espero a que lleguen mi madre y mi hermana. Finnick regresa luego de encontrar su estación y dejar allí las provisiones. Se queda conmigo, que me doblo de dolor de vez en cuando porque la beba está inquieta.

— Son los nervios — le digo a mi acompañante que no ha quitado la mirada verde de mi vientre — por Peeta, el ataque y todas esas escaleras me han cansado también —lanzo un quejido de dolor y él está sobre mí.

— No es normal Kat… — me mira y me pierdo en la profundidad de sus ojos — algo no está bien con ella— exclama y posa su mano en mi vientre.

— Katniss… — levanto la vista y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me llena el cuerpo, el dolor cede y la pequeña en mi interior se tranquiliza también — estas aquí cariño, que bueno.

— Mamá — tomo su mano a mitad de camino y aprieto con fuerza — ¿Lo has visto? Él…

— Lo siento tanto Katniss — me mira y me doy cuenta de algo importante, algo falta.

— ¿Prim? — Consulto mirando detrás de ella — ¿No está contigo? — me levanto con dificultad porque su mirada atónita es suficiente.

— Salió quince minutos antes que yo del hospital — chilla ella, ya estoy saliendo por la puerta con Finnick pisándome los talones.

— El estúpido gato — digo como si fuera lo más obvio — fue a por el gato.

Salgo corriendo, Finn quiere detenerme, los guardias que custodian la enorme abertura del bunker quieren detenerme, yo solo sé que no puedo perder a Prim. A mitad del primer tramo de escaleras oigo que empiezan a cerrar las compuertas, si quedamos fuera moriremos.

— ¡Finnick! — le grito para que escuche por sobre las sirenas que cada vez son más fuertes — Vuelve al condenado bunker.

— Prometí protegerte Katniss y es lo que haré — sube de dos en dos los escalones.

— Aquí estamos solo un poco más — una voz familiar, intento ubicar su rostro— No te sueltes Prim.

— Gale — murmuro, mi hermana está en sus brazos y sostiene la condenada bola de pelos en sus manos — ¡Gale! — grito más fuerte empezando a bajar, para volver, cuando siento que algo gotea entre mis piernas — Finn — lo miro asustada y luego a mi vientre.

— Katniss — susurra tomándome en brazos bajando a tropezones las escaleras, lo oigo mascullar una maldición — ¡abran las puertas! — Están entre abiertas pero no pasaremos juntos — El Sinsajo necesita un médico.

Como por arte de magia las puertas se abren por completo mientras una contracción recorre mi cuerpo y no evito el grito que el dolor me produce. No entiendo nada y estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando me llevan a la sala improvisada como hospital.

— Katniss — mamá está usando su voz suave, la que usa para tranquilizar pacientes, no entiendo porque la está usando conmigo — estas teniendo a tu bebé ¿sí? Necesito que te quedes despierta y pujes cuando lo diga ¿está claro? — Ahora entiendo porque su voz, otra contracción me sacude y el grito se oye en todo el lugar — Gale toma su mano y se su ancla ¿Si?

— Claro — lo oigo vacilar, me mira desde la puerta y avanza inseguro hasta mi lado con una mueca de desagrado surcándole el rosto, mi odio renace, lo detesto por poner sus celos por sobre mí, quien se supone soy su mejor amiga y lo necesito a mi lado.

— Finn — chillo, mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas y busco la mano que he sostenido desde que llegue al trece — Finnick — murmuro antes de doblarme en dos por el dolor.

— Estoy aquí Katniss — me obliga a mirarlo y pone nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi campo de visión — traeremos a tu niña al mundo ¿sí?... Por Peeta.

— Por Peeta — repito y aprieto el agarre.

— Puja Katniss — ordena mi madre por primera vez y veo a Gale salir de la habitación antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos, pujo una y otra vez por horas.

— Eres fuerte Katniss tu puedes con esto, tu puedes con cualquier cosa preciosa — la voz de Haymitch sonaba lejana, como envuelta en una bruma, solo podía escuchar mis propios gritos esparciéndose por la habitación.

Los bombardeos iniciaron y además de mis alaridos podía escuchar los estruendos, sentía el movimiento en todo mi cuerpo y solo quería dormir, para siempre. Un ruido diferente me puso alerta, abrí los ojos que hasta ese momento había mantenido apretados con fuerza para no llorar. Mi madre sonreía, a mis costados, Finnick y mi mentor miraban embelesados a la criatura que chillaba.

— Felicidades cielo — otra vez esa voz suave de mamá — es una bella y sana niña.

— Dámela — pido con demasiado apuro, veo que la limpian y revisan sus signos vitales — por favor… — suplico y mamá la apoya en mi pecho, al instante cesa el llanto — Es… bellísima — rosadita y pequeña, cabellos oscuros como los míos y la misma nariz de Prim cuando bebé — ¿Has visto el color de sus ojos?

— No los abrió aun— sonríe viéndome como si no fuese real.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto empezando a levantar mi barrera contra ella.

— Te ves magnifica con ella en brazos — los hombres asienten y veo como ella limpia sus ojos acuosos.

— ¿Prim?

— Llorando fuera — murmura Finnick — está enojada consigo misma por hacerte salir en medio de esto — otro estruendo y la pequeña se revuelve en mis brazos, sollozante, sus ojos abiertos por primera vez, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— Peeta — susurra Haymitch acariciando mis cabellos — felicidades preciosa tiene los ojos de él y tu cabello.

— Nadie dudara de quienes son los padres — afirma Finn y reímos aunque es una broma triste porque él no está ahí para reírse con nosotros sino que está atrapado quien sabe dónde, siendo torturado por Snow.

— Podrían… — inicio mirando a madre y a mi mentor — me dejan a solas con Finnick.

— No he hecho nada malo, lo juro — sonríe él mientras las personas abandonan la habitación cerrando la puerta — ¿Qué ocurre Chica en llamas?

— Finn — lo miro, la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios, las orbes verdes me observan con preocupación — quiero que cuides de ella si algo pasa…

— ¿De qué hablas? — se sienta más cerca, toma mi mano.

— Quiero que seas su padrino, su cuidador, su guía— siento un nudo en la garganta y trago con dificultad antes de seguir — tengo que luchar… tengo que salvar a Peeta pero si él no regresa — por una vez no evito las lágrimas — yo no puedo hacer esto sin él Finn…

— Katniss…

— No, escucha — le corto— necesito que prometas que lo harás, eres una persona excepcional y yo… lamento no haber confiado en ti en un principio— recuerdo mi hostilidad en la arena, como en más de una ocasión pensé en cruzar una flecha en su corazón — tu salvaste a Peeta una vez… me toca devolverte el favor y salvar a Annie, y a él de las garras de Snow.

— Nada va a pasarte — afirma y su mano acaricia la piel rosácea de la niña— sobrevivimos a los Juegos Everdeen, sobreviviremos a Snow — lo miro con tanta fijación que por fin suelta las palabras que deseo — Sin embargo, acepto ser quien malcríe a esta niña, por el resto de mi vida— sonríe, yo también lo hago porque una oleada de alivio recorre mi cuerpo.

— Gracias Finn— Le entrego a la niña y sus ojos me miran con tanta sorpresa que suelto una carcajada— oh vamos, puedes ser un asesino sin piedad, manejas a la perfección un triente y una red pero no puedes con una beba tan pequeña.

— No te burles Katniss — se queda mirando la bruma azul oscuro que son los ojos de Peeta en aquel cuerpo tan pequeño — él volverá, no puede perderse a esta belleza.

— Katniss — la voz de Prim es un susurro, Finn deposita a la pequeña en una cuna al lado mio y se va, susurrándole algo a mi hermana al salir, haciéndola sonreír— lo siento tanto… yo, no podía dejarlo de nuevo, pero…

— Él es importante para ti — Prim toma la diminuta manito de la pequeña y sonríe — pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso nunca más.

— Es una promesa — sus ojos azules me miran y sonríe — es muy bonita…

— Tiene los ojos e Peeta — afirmo amamantándola por primera vez, siguiendo las instrucciones que mi madre me había dado en las practicas.

— ¿Lo amas? — su pregunta me azota como una bofetada porque no me he cuestionado mis sentimientos sobre él — me refiero a que si…

— Lo quiero… — afirmo cortándola — pero amar… como mamá amaba a Padre... no lo sé Prim — suspiro y su rostro adolorido se forma en mi mente, suplicándome, atormentándome — lo necesito…

— Lo rescataran, en cuanto puedan lo harán — las palabras quedan flotando en el aire y se va.

Me quedo observando el pequeño ser que está descansando en mi pecho. Es tan pequeñita que no logro imaginarla entre los brazos de Peeta. Sus manos grandes y fuertes tomando algo tan frágil. Cae sobre mí como si me hubiesen golpeado con una roca, lo extraño, lo necesito abrazándome, mirándome con ternura mientras dormimos en la misma cama para mitigar las pesadillas.

* * *

 **¡Ya nació! Se me hace gracioso que tena dos historias activas y que en ambas Katniss tena un hijo xD.**

 **Aun no tengo pensado el nombre, ya se me ocurrirá algo jeje.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando y me dejen un review bonito y hermoso jajaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	6. Pesadillas vs Realidad

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.Pesadillas vs. Realidad.**

~KATNISS POV~

— Katniss — me giro tan rápido que me mareo, la voz que me llamaba proviene de la persona frente a mí y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se nublen — Katniss ¿Estás bien? — Es unos centímetros más alto que la última vez que estuvo frente a mí, no hay rastro de dolor en su rostro y sus labios tienen esa sonrisa que contagia a cualquiera — ¿Dónde está?

— Peeta — trago con dificultad mientras él acaricia mi mejilla quitando las lagrimas — Peeta estas bien, estas a salvo — tomo su rostro en mis manos, su piel pálida es cálida y suave— estas aquí…

— ¿Dónde estaría si no es contigo? — La intriga en su rostro me sorprende— ¿Dónde está la pequeña Bluebell? — su sonrisa es aun mas grande, también sonrío señalando una cesta grande amoldada con unas mantas.

— Allí está la beba — afirmo deteniéndome en el nombre que le ha dado — Bluebell… — él se dirige hacia ella, cojea un poco, quizás le duela la pierna artificial — Peeta…

— Dime — la toma en brazos, sus manos la manipulan con sumo cuidado, con tanto cariño que no evito la sonrisa — Hola preciosa Bluebell — murmura a la chiquilla y abre los ojos — Hey, tienes mis ojos pequeña — azul contra azul, mi corazón late a prisa — ¿estás bien Katt?

— Si, lo estoy — me acerco acariciando su cabecita besando los labios de Peeta, cálidos como en mis recuerdos — Bluebell es un nombre muy bonito.

— Hay unas flores que crecer cerca de la alambrada que llevan ese nombre — me mira y me pierdo en la bruma azul, mi corazón late desbocado — deberíamos ponerlas en su cuna.

— Peeta — le llamo la atención, su frente está abierta en un horrible surco del que brota sangre que ahora chorrea por su mejilla — estas sangrando — estoy petrificada, me tiende a la niña.

— Claro que estoy sangrando tonta — me mira sonriendo — estoy muerto por tu culpa.

Grito tan fuerte que se que debo haber despertado a medio bunker. Busco en todos lados la cabellera rubia, los ojos azules, pero estoy sola. Cubro mi rostro y lloro porque temo que realmente haya muerto por salvar al trece, a mí, a su hija. El llanto de la pequeña me saca del estupor, la tomo en brazos, acunándola, canto la canción del valle en un susurro y logro que deje de llorar y vuelva a sus sueños vacíos de pesadillas.

Veo el reloj pulsera que nos obligan a llevar, son las cuatro de la mañana del día dos encerrados aquí. No me permiten salir del ala hospitalaria porque mi presión es demasiado alta y está claro que con semejantes pesadillas no bajara. No intento conciliar el sueño, en su lugar me dedico a atar y desatar nudos en la pequeña cuerda que me ha obsequiado Finnick.

A las tres horas, la pequeña vuelve a llorar y luego de verificarlo todo supongo que es hambre y la amamanto. Tarareo una canción para ella solamente, meciéndola con suavidad cuando ha terminado de comer para que se dormite en mis brazos.

— Hacia mucho no cantabas, bueno intentabas…— volteo a ver los ojos grises de la Veta — Katniss yo…

— Gale, no quiero pelear — aferro mas el bulto a mi cuerpo— no eres bienvenido en mi cuarto — estoy dolida y enfadada con él.

— Lo siento, está bien… — su tono es apenas más alto que un susurro pero me estremezco porque su rostro refleja los gritos que estaría dándome— siento no haber tomado tu mano para que tuvieras a la hija del condenado y traidor chico del pan.

— ¿Traidor? — la palabra quema en mis labios — aquí el único traidor está de pie en una puerta — suspiro porque no quería esta conversación, no ahora, no con ella aquí— eras… eres mi mejor amigo y las cosas no salieron como lo esperabas, yo tampoco esperaba quedar embarazada de Peeta, yo no quería hijos Gale y tú lo sabes — acaricio la manito rosada que se escapa de la manta— yo no quería…

— Pero la tuviste…

— Perdí a Peeta, él estuvo ahí para mí en los Juegos, pasamos cosas horribles allí …creí que no volvería y cuando lo hice creí que todo habría acabado pero no… — la maquina a la que estoy conectada emite un pitido y sé que mis pulsaciones sobrepasan lo normal — otra vez a los Juegos donde no solo mi vida podía esfumarse, sino también la de un ser inocente, no podía perderla a ella también — se la enseño y el desvía la vista pero se acerca, lento, como un animal herido, solo observando unos ojos iguales a los suyos— eres mi amigo Gale — un sollozo le gana a las palabras y me abraza.

— Lo siento Catnip — llevamos días bajo tierra pero él sigue oliendo a bosque, a casa, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda — estaba ciego de ira, moría de celos porque sin ti temo no ser nadie, pero todo estará bien ¿sí? — Toma mi barbilla, me obliga a mirarlo— rescataremos a Peeta y todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo.

— Gracias— un llanto nos obliga a tomar distancia, se retuerce en mis brazos y sus ojos parecen iluminar la oscuridad — ya pequeña, no llores — él la quita de mis brazos, la toma con tanto miedo que temo que vaya a caérsele pero la coloca en sus brazos como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida.

— No me mires así Katniss — dejo de mirarlo como una loca obsesiva y me acomodo en la cama siendo consciente de que su llanto ceso enseguida con él — tuve que cargar a Posy ¿sabes? — tiene el orgullo herido, me rio.

— Esta bien, serás mi niñero entonces— ambos reímos, se siente bien poder bromear con mi amigo, mi compañero de caza — Gale… ¿Crees que hayan matado a Peeta ayer? — muerdo mi lengua al terminar la frase para no llorar, porque el rostro magullado y ensangrentado del chico del pan se forma en mi retina.

— No está muerto — la voz proviene de la puerta, es Plutarch — mis informantes me lo dijeron, está muy lastimado, pero vive.

— Debemos rescatarlo — afirmo levantándome a prisa y un mareo me recorre por completo, Gale me afirma a la cama— ¡debemos sacarlo de ahí! Y a Annie.

— Encárgate de reponerte — acota el Vigilante observando a la pequeña en brazos de Gale — ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre para la guerrera? — todos la miramos.

— Bluebell — murmuro recordando la sonrisa de Peeta, la pequeña en sus brazos.

— Como la flor que crece al costado de la alambrada — Gale me mira con sorpresa.

— De belleza simple y de gran variedad de colores, no tiene nada que envidiarle a las rosas del Capitolio— Plutarch parece recitar un poema, me quedo viéndolo— la ocultaremos un tiempo, no podemos exponerla — Gale y yo asentimos y él hombre se va, mi amigo lo sigue y nuevamente estoy sola junto a la pequeña.

La vida sigue con inesperada normalidad. Nos tienen unos días a resguardo y luego nos dejan salir. Cressida quiere un propo para demostrar que estamos vivos y en pie, así que salimos a las ruinas del trece. Mi ajustado atuendo negro aun muestra el abultado vientre que fingen con unas sabanas. Caminamos en silencio hasta la salida y todos suspiramos al contacto de aire puro en nuestros rostros. Pienso en Peeta, en su encierro, en lo mucho que el chico amaba su libertad y me estremezco. Boggs me dijo que estamos en septiembre, quiere decir que ha estado cautivo seis semanas, ha sido torturado 42 días hasta la fecha de hoy.

Estamos de pie frente a un cráter que ha penetrado treinta metros en las instalaciones. Finnick está a mi lado y puedo ver la rabia en los ojos verdes. De no ser por Peeta muchas personas habrían muerto. Seguimos moviéndonos, adentrándonos en las ruinas del trece que ahora están aun más destrozadas. Cressida cree que es conveniente grabar frente al Edificio de Justicia, capto la ironía, es lo que el Capitolio nos ha mostrado durante 75 años para que sigamos con miedo.

Cuando nos acercamos a la entrada Gale nos detiene. Hay algo esparcido por el suelo. Rosas rojas y rosas recién cortadas. Mis nervios se crispan y ahogo un quejido cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca del asqueroso aroma floral. Aun siento el agarre de Finnick en mi mano, pero tiemblo tanto que debo soltarme. Pienso en Peeta, en que esas rosas decoraban el escenario cuando fuimos declarados ganadores de los primeros Juegos. Esperamos a que un grupo de soldados en trajes especiales quiten las flores, no hallaran nada, Snow solo las usa para desquiciarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi? — me paro frente al derruido Edificio cruzando los brazos en mi pecho para mitigar el temblor.

— Solo unas cuantas líneas para que Panem sepa que estás viva, que estamos bien y que aun estás embarazada — me mira fijamente, duda de mi estabilidad mental, yo también lo hago.

— Vale — desvío mi mirada a Pollux, al punto rojo que indica que la cámara está encendida, miro y miro — Lo siento no tengo nada.

— Prefieres que volvamos a las preguntas — me dice la rubia en tono condescendiente, asiento— Bien Katniss, has sobrevivido al bombardeo del trece ¿Qué te pareció esto a comparación con las bombas en el ocho?

— Estábamos seguros, muy por debajo del peligro, el trece está a salvo igual que… — aun huelo las rosas, tiemblo demasiado, la frase acaba en un quejido, me falta el aire.

— Repite Katniss — admiro la paciencia de esta mujer — el trece está a salvo igual que mi hija y yo.

Intento relajar mis brazos, los sacudo y los dejo caer a mis costados. Pienso en la línea que recita Cressida, la repito en mi mente tantas veces que pierde el sentido. Sea lo que sea que diga repercutirá en Peeta. Pienso en una frase que Finnick me dijo cuando llegamos al trece " _No matarán a Peeta si creen que pueden usarlo contra ti"_. Snow se asegurara que la vida de Peeta sea mucho peor que la muerte. En ese instante me echo a llorar porque he descubierto lo que todos ya sabían.

— Peeta — susurro cayendo de rodillas— lo siento, lo siento tanto — unas manos se posan en mis hombros, unos ojos de la Veta me miran, no es Gale — Haymitch — no lo había notado, estaba ahí junto a mí, como siempre lo había estado.

— No pasa nada preciosa — susurra con una voz tan suave que debo mirarlo de nuevo porque no suena a él, me aferra a su pecho y lloro abrazándolo.

— No puedo seguir con esto — murmuro, a través de las lagrimas veo como Finnick, Gale y el equipo de grabación se alejan, me dan mi espacio — pienso en lo que le harán a Peeta cada vez que abro la boca y todo porque soy el Sinsajo.

— Solo una vez más preciosa — me separa de él, veo la determinación en sus ojos — pero será diferente — me obliga a levantarme y desprende la coraza del traje de Cinna.

— ¡Haymitch! Detente — las manos de Finn están sobre las del mentor que arranca las telas que simulan mi embarazo.

— ¡No! — mira a Cressida, luego a mi — grábala, enviaremos un mensaje directamente a Snow.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — consulto algo atónita.

— Que por culpa de las bombas perdiste a tu hija…

— ¿Qué? — todos formulan la pregunta que se formo en mi mente.

— Nos dará tiempo preciosa — las cámaras se acomodan y yo asiento — debo decirte… — lo corto, se exactamente qué decir, no seco las lagrimas y me volteo a ver a Pollux.

— Peeta advirtió a los rebeldes del trece sobre su destrucción — empiezo a decir — su valentía permitió que todos fueran evacuados a tiempo — limpio delicadamente una lagrima que rueda por mi mejilla — gracias a su advertencia las bombas penetrantes solo destruyeron habitaciones vacías pero… — trago con dificultad, imagino que en lugar de tenerla en mi brazos rosadita y con sus ojos azules mirándome, me dieran la noticia de que murió al nacer — mi parto se adelanto — ahogo el llanto, también pienso en el Peeta de mi sueño, malherido y moribundo, pestañeo varias veces para alejar el llanto— y la pequeña no sobrevivió… El Capitolio ha robado todo cuanto amaba pero no me dejare vencer y les pido a todos los rebeldes que me acompañen — grito esto último, Cressida da el corte y todo se apaga, estoy exhausta.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

El equipo de grabación trabaja contra reloj y una hora después están emitiendo el mensaje en todo Panem, incluso en el Capitolio. Los focos de rebeldes aumentan, mas personas se unen a ellos. El mensaje de Katniss es claro y sirve para unificar los distritos. En el cinco, los rebeldes preparan un ataque a la represa hidroeléctrica, la red más grande de electricidad del distrito, la que da luz a la Capital. Los agentes de la paz que custodian el lugar son abatidos con cierta dificultad pero a la medianoche de ese día la central vuela en pedazos y el Capitolio queda a oscuras.

— Katniss, Katniss preciosa, despierta — los párpados se mueven, perezosos y revelan unos ojos color plata que se ven atemorizados por un instante — es de noche ya.

— ¿Por qué me despiertas en medio de la noche Haymitch? — está en su cuarto de hospital, en donde paso el primer mes en el trece, mira su reloj pulsera, las cuatro de la madrugada — no es de noche solamente, son las cuatro H.

— Lo siento preciosa — la mira dubitativo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Haymitch?

— El cinco dejo sin luz al Capitolio Katniss, se envió una misión de rescate — la chica se sienta en la cama — sabes que él fue el primero en proponerse.

— Gale — suspira — ¿se sabe algo?

— Acaban de llegar… aun no le aviso a Finn.

— Por un demonio Haymitch porque no me dijiste antes — sale de la cama ignorando el mareo por levantarse tan a prisa — ¡Finnick! — chilla sabe que su amigo está en la habitación de al lado, él siempre pasa las noches en el hospital, pero ya no más.

— Katniss — la mira sorprendido, la chica lleva el cabello revuelto y parada frente a su puerta parece más un fantasma que alguien de carne y hueso — ¿Pasa algo con Bluebell?

— Annie está aquí — es todo lo que dice y corre hasta el ala de terapias intensivas.

~KATNISS POV~

Veo a Gale, está aquí, volvió. Su brazo esta vendado y se queja cuando lo abrazo. Susurro un agradecimiento al oído y me detengo en sus ojos grises que parecen tranquilos, en paz. Observo a mí alrededor, un equipo de ocho soldados con Boggs a la cabeza, magullados pero enteros, todos me miran.

— Finnick… ¡Finnick! — una chica pelirroja se abalanza sobre el vencedor que la toca temiendo que sea una ilusión, sonrío porque el brillo en los ojos de Finn ha vuelto.

— Annie — murmura él besándola con una pasión desmedida que nos hace a todos virar la mirada a otro sitio.

— Peeta — le susurro a Gale, a quien sigo abrazando, él señala una puerta, cerrada herméticamente.

— Pregunto por ti — es todo lo que dice y estoy encaminándome a la puerta cuando una mano toma mi muñeca.

— Katniss Everdeen — su voz es dulce, y me digo a mi misma que Finnick es un hombre con suerte, esa chica irradia dulzura — tu eres Katniss Everdeen — balbucea.

— Si Annie soy yo — me abraza con tanta fuerza que siento la necesidad de empujarla, pero no lo hago.

— Gracias por cuidar de Finn — quiero decirle que ha sido a la inversa pero sigue hablando mirando la puerta detrás de mí, me advierte — Katniss… le hicieron algo a Peeta y… y él vio tu mensaje hoy, todos lo vimos — sus ojos pierden el brillo, su mano temblorosa se acerca a mi vientre, lo acaricia.

— Annie — tomo sus muñecas y la agito, la obligo a mirarme — no la perdí, ¿entiendes? — me mira con sorpresa, parece perdida, ida en sus pensamientos — mi hija está con vida y Finn es su padrino.

— Finn — repite ella y se abalanza sobre su chico nuevamente, niego con pena, lo veo en los ojos verdes de Finnick, la chica esta aun peor que antes del secuestro.

— Cuida de ella Finnick — hablo de Bluebell— lleva a Annie a mi cuarto, que conozca a la pequeña — sonríe — no confío en Haymitch como niñero — tomo aire y giro el pomo entrando en la habitación.

— Señorita Everdeen — una enfermera chequea los signos vitales, Peeta está de espaldas a mí y no se gira cuando oye la puerta, la cierro — solo unos momentos más.

— Está bien— por alguna razón me quedo paralizada al lado de la abertura hasta que la mujer deja la habitación.

— Señorita Everdeen — repite, su voz es ronca, puedo ver un anillo morado en su cuello, han intentado ahorcarlo, me estremezco ante la idea, sigue sin voltear a verme — Katniss… —sisea y me acerco con cautela hasta quedar frente a él.

— Peeta — suspiro aliviada tocando su mejilla, es real, herido, golpeado y desorientado, pero está aquí, conmigo.

— Solo tenias una tarea Katniss — me mira, sus ojos azules carecen de brillo, su voz es una que no pertenece a él, es diferente — una simple y sencilla tarea — toma mi mano con fuerza y la tuerce hasta hacerme gemir de dolor — dar a luz y mantener con vida a MI hija — ejerce presión hasta doblar mi brazo contra mi espalda girándome, siento su pecho subir y bajar en mi espalda, su aliento en mi oído, su voz llegando a mi cerebro como una sonda— mataste a mi bebé muto inmundo.

— Peeta — chillo, fuerte, para que alguien de afuera me escuche y me maldigo por haber cerrado la puerta — está viva — las lagrimas escapan de mis ojos por el dolor y el miedo, este chico no es Peeta, no es mi Peeta — suéltame — intento una voz suave como la que mamá usa con sus pacientes, pero lejos de surtir efecto hace que ejerza más presión.

— Mientes, muto asqueroso, la mataste, porque yo la quería y tu no — siento el sonido que hace mi muñeca ante la fuerza del rubio, la ha roto, con sus propias manos — ERES UNA ASESINA.

Me suelta y caigo al suelo apoyando ambas manos, me doblo del dolor, llevando mi mano lastimada al pecho, intentando alejarme de él. Se levanta de la camilla y se acerca, despacio, midiéndome. Mi espalda choca contra la fría pared de cemento, me toma del cuello de la blusa y me levanta, como si no pesara nada. Acerca su rostro a mí, sus pupilas llenan por completo sus iris dándole un aspecto aun mas maligno. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios cuando sus manos se aferran a mi cuello, golpeo su pecho con mi mano sana, pero él no se inmuta, ejerce presión, mi garganta se cierra, apenas puedo respirar.

Estoy muriendo, me digo a mi misma, siempre creí que moriría en brazos de Peeta, en la arena o en nuestra casa en la aldea cuando fuésemos viejos. Jamás creí que moriría por sus manos. Estoy cerrando los ojos, dando una última bocanada de aire cuando unas figuras entran por la puerta. Un ruido sordo llena la habitación, y de pronto estoy en el suelo, dando inútiles bocanadas de aire, moviéndome como un pez fuera del agua intentando llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno.

Peeta Mellark, mi chico del pan, el padre de mi hija intento matarme. Salvador, aliado, amante, vencedor, compañero, padre de mi pequeña, asesino. Son las palabras que llego a formular en mi mente antes de que la morflina que me inyectan me envíe al reino de los sueños vacíos.

* * *

 **Tooooodo el drama en un capitulo jajaja. Cosas importantes a destacar:**

 **\- Gale. Estoy intentando, con todas mis fuerzas, no ser una cretina con este personaje, espero que se note jajaja.**

 **\- El nombre de la beba. Haciendo una investigación (Google) encontré el nombre Bluebell, que es el nombre que se les da a las campanitas, una flor que crece en casi cualquier sitio y que es tan simple que es bonita, me gusto y querría saber que les pareció a ustedes!**

 **\- Peeta esta vivooo. Obviamente no puedo dejar de lado el "secuestro", ya veré como me las apaño para que vuelva a la normalidad jaja.**

 **Tarde mucho en subir esto, espero que me disculpen!**

 **Gracias a todos por los reviews! Esta historia tenía cinco capítulos hasta hoy y 25 reviews así que muchas gracias a todas por comentar!-**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	7. Una primera impresión

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **. Una primera impresión. **

— ¡Peeta! ... ¡Peeta! — los gritos llenaban la habitación, escapaban de unos pálidos labios, una mueca se formaba en ellos luego de pronunciar aquel nombre — Peeta…

— Katniss — un susurro y una mano en su hombro, los ojos plata abiertos de par en par, siendo observados por un par de ojos verdes— estás en tu cuarto ¿Comprendes? — La chica asiente, va a hablar nuevamente — No, calla, tus cuerdas vocales están muy dañadas cariño.

— Bluebell — alcanza a decir, traga con dificultad, duele como si tragara ácido, pero agradece que no haya drogas en su sistema, no podría amamantar a su niña de lo contrario.

— Esperando a que su madre despertara — Annie habla, una voz dulce, le entrega a la pequeña — me alegra tanto que viva Katniss, no sabes cuánto — acaricia los castaños cabellos de la mujer.

— ¿Cuánto…

— Solo han pasado cuatro horas preciosa, te inyectaron morflina y Finn se puso histérico — Haymitch observa desde la puerta, atento a lo que ocurre fuera.

— Se toma su papel muy en serio — la pelirroja despeina al chico del cuatro que sonríe enamorado — el de ser tu cuidador, ya sabes — le arranca una sonrisa a la chica cuyas llamas parecen haber muerto.

— Sedaron a Peeta preciosa — responde el mentor a la pregunta que su dolor no le permite formular — es pronto para saber, pero creen que han hecho algo muy malo con él — la castaña señala su cuello — tardaras en sanar… tu madre ha dejado un cuaderno — los ojos grises se desvían a la mesilla.

— Tómalo con calma Katt — pide Annie, sus ojos se posan tímidos en ella, en la pequeña que se alimenta ajena a los temores de los adultos — tienes que ponerte fuerte — balbucea, sus manos pequeñas tiemblan, Finnick las toma dándole una mirada alentadora — Peeta no se recuperara sin ti.

— Peeta no se recuperara y punto — todas las miradas van a parar en el recién llegado, que sin pedir permiso empuja con el hombro a Haymitch para ingresar al cuarto — deberías haber visto tu cuello cuando al fin pudieron sacar sus manos de ti — Katniss le dedica una mirada de odio — no me mires así… — la chica no habla, pero sus labios deletrean vete, el cazador se queda parado frente a la cama.

— Él no quiso lastimarla, está enfermo, no saben lo que tienen Gale — el viejo mentor no es rudo al hablar, pero su mano se posa con firmeza en el brazo del joven — no saben que es lo que tiene — repite más para sí mismo que para el chico de la Veta.

Pocas horas después trasciende. Snow y los suyos han usado veneno de rastrevíspulas para infligir alucinaciones en el rubio, algo que denominan "Secuestro". Le han lavado el cerebro y han implantado nuevos recuerdos. Memorias en las que Katniss es un muto, una asesina, una mentirosa que jamás lo amo. No saben que tan grave es pero los médicos del trece ponen manos a la obra enseguida.

~KATNISS POV~

Una semana después deciden intentar una intervención. Meterán a Annie, Finnick se niega desde un principio, pero la pelirroja se ofreció y él no lo impedirá. Me han dejado salir del hospital con una orden de esfuerzo mínimo de la voz, y han revocado todas mis tareas hasta que mejore. Annie ha venido a visitarme al compartimiento individual que me han dado, al lado del de mi madre y hermana.

— ¿Por qué? — intento no forzar la poca voz que tengo, hablar duele demasiado dado que no puedo tomar analgésicos.

— Peeta y yo estuvimos juntos ahí… bueno Jo también estuvo ahí pero ella aun no… — Johanna Mason estaba en un coma inducido por los médicos del trece que aseguran que su tortura fue terrible — quizás yo pueda… ya sabes ayudar — las palabras toman tiempo para salir de sus labios, pero esta entera y lo agradezco por Finn.

— Me odiara — el chico del mar va a odiarme si algo le pasa a su desorientada amante.

— Peeta está amarrado a una cama Katniss, como un animal — murmura ella como contraataque, acaricia la suave piel de Bluebell y sonríe — si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿no querrías que él te salvara? — muerdo mi labio inferior porque sé que no tendría que quererlo, él haría todo lo posible para que volviera.

Me levanto de la cama y tomo a la pequeña Bluebell en mis brazos. Le hago una seña a Annie y se levanta también, toma la cuna móvil de la niña y la pongo allí. Caminamos en silencio por los túneles hasta llegar al hospital. Apoyo el moisés en una mesa y tomo a Annie de la mano. Ella voltea a verme y sus dedos aprietan con suavidad. Me abraza y se dirige a una puerta. Al otro lado esta él, con ansias de matarme. Hay una ventana ciega, de esas que ves de un lado pero la otra persona no puede verte. Me apego a la superficie gélida del cristal. Peeta se voltea a ver a la persona que ingresa. Esta pálido, los moratones parecen haberse intensificado, al igual que sus ojeras y el anillo oscuro que lleva alrededor del cuello.

— Annie Cresta — parece sorprendido, sus ojos azules, sin chispa de emoción, estudian a la recién llegada — la demente de Annie Cresta visita mi celda — pestañeo un par de veces porque no puedo creer que Peeta haya insultado a alguien.

— Hola Peeta — es todo lo que dice antes de acercarse a la silla que esta apostada al lado de la cama — ¿Cómo estas hoy?

— Eres una traidora Annie… creí que podíamos ser amigos pero tu voz… eras tú… quien llamaba por el traicionero de Odair ¿verdad? — escupe esas palabras a gritos y estoy pensando en entrar a sacar a Annie, que se estremece ante el comentario.

— ¿Traidor?

— Por su culpa nos secuestraron, por culpa de él y de ella… los convirtieron en mutos Ann — se agita en la cama, su mirada vuela de un sitio a otro y se detiene en la ventana, sé que no, pero parece verme — son unos mutos asquerosos Annie, no debes creerles.

— Calla Peeta Mellark — su voz, antes suave es ahora una potente voz, desvío mi vista a la chica pelirroja, que ahora está en pie, sus ojos fijos en el panadero, sus manos en puños apenas tiemblan— Ellos no son mutos Peeta — acaricia un mechón del descuidado cabello rubio y él la mira extrañado, yo también — Ellos son nuestras personas favoritas — tiene una sonrisa agradable — Katniss dijo lo que dijo para que pudiéramos salir, ¿Sabes?

— Mientes — la voz del chico es un susurro, temo que Annie vaya a decirlo, me pregunto cuál será su reacción— ella es malvada…

— Ella te quiere Peeta — no entiendo cómo es que saco esa deducción si solo me conoce desde una semana, como es que su voz no se ha perdido en tantos minutos — no la oirás decirlo, pero te quiere con locura — toma las mejillas de Peeta y lo obliga a mirarla, noto el temblor en sus manos — confía en mí.

— Ella jamás me quiso Annie — masculla las palabras apenas a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica — ella mato a nuestra hija porque yo la quería… y ella no — Annie retrocede asustada — es una mentirosa… un muto asqueroso, no confíes en ella.

— Peeta…

Corro a la puerta, Annie solloza su nombre mientras él se agita gritando en la cama. Abro para sacarla de allí y agradezco que el chico no pueda verme desde este lado. La pobre Annie se ha hecho un ovillo y cubre sus oídos de los alaridos. Tiro de ella hacia afuera y dejo que la puerta se azote al cerrar. Agarro sus manos y las aprieto con cierta fuerza. Me mira y sus ojos verdes están cargados de agua, se aferra a mí y esta vez no debo reprimir el impulso de alejarla, la abrazo con fuerza tarareando una canción, porque no sé qué más hacer.

— Katniss — escucho el grito y mi corazón da un vuelco — Katniss por favor — unos horribles alaridos acompañan a mi nombre, me levanto y pongo mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que me separa del dueño de la voz.

— No entres Katniss — Annie está a mi lado, le señalo a Bluebell — la cuidare, pero…

— En los Juegos… — susurro y cierro los ojos por el dolor — los charlajos imitaron su voz y fue peor que oír a mi hermana gritar — reprimo el llanto, el recuerdo de los gritos de todos los que amo, lo suprimo todo y abro la puerta — cuida de ella y ve por H.

— ¡Katniss! — deja de gritar en cuanto me ve, me detengo en el azul de sus ojos pero no son los del chico del pan — sigues viva ¿eh? — asiento levemente acercándome hasta él — ¿No tienes nada que decir? — está midiéndome, realmente estudia mi comportamiento, me siento, acercando un centímetro más la silla hacia su posición.

— Compartimos collar — indico con ironía quitando el collarín que me han puesto, me volteo a la ventana, de este lado refleja como un espejo, la marca amoratada que se extiende por mi piel — no puedo hablar demasiado en realidad — toso en ese instante durante un minuto, que es lo que dura su risa.

— Me alegro por tu dolor — exclama viéndome como si fuera basura — son similares ¿no crees? — mueve un poco su cuello para dejarme ver aún más sus marcas — es porque me las hice yo mismo — abro demasiado los ojos por la sorpresa, de sus labios brota otra carcajada, aún más siniestra que la anterior — me di cuenta de tu mentira, de que no me querías en realidad y como un idiota intente matarme, cuando la única que debería morir eres tú y nadie más que tú.

— Peeta — me prometí a mí misma que no lloraría frente a él, que no le daría el gusto, pero no puedo evitar las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas — yo…

— Fuera — chilla mirándome con odio — vete de mi vida… ¡no entiendes que daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás y no darte aquellos panes cuando teníamos once!

Me levanto como si la silla quemara. El sonido de su piel contra mi mano llena la habitación. Su mejilla se pone roja y claramente puedo ver mis dedos marcados en rojo. Lloro apretando mis labios y salgo corriendo de ese lugar. Annie está viéndome como si fuese una alucinación. Está cargando a la pequeña que no cesa el llanto. Sigo de largo. Escucho que grita mi nombre pero necesito alejarme, solo un momento, para desgarrar de mi corazón a Peeta y seguir con mi vida sin él, porque mi chico del pan ya no quiere serlo.

— Estas aquí — el cuarto donde besé a Gale por última vez, cuando le dije que haría todo para salvar a Peeta, estoy hecha un ovillo en medio de la pequeña habitación — ¿estás bien?

— No Gale — carraspeo intentando seguir — Peeta…

— No ayudas si intentas golpearlo Katniss — lo miro por primera vez, trae consigo a Bluebell — Annie está en shock, apenas pudimos sacarle esa información — acuna a la pequeña en sus brazos — no debieron dejarlas solas con él.

— Te alegra… — trago con dificultad — tener razón.

— No, no realmente — me entrega a la niña y lo miro con severidad, se voltea sentándose, dándome la espalda, alimento a la chiquilla — nunca dejarás a Peeta, si tenía alguna oportunidad… se esfumo— pasa una mano por su cabello, hace eso cuando esta ofuscado, lo he visto hacerlo muchas veces últimamente — solo me queda que seas feliz Catnip.

— Lo siento — pronuncio, y es cierto, porque jamás quise hacerle daño.

— ¿Lo amas? Sé que quizás ahora sea más difícil contestar a esa pregunta — estoy unos minutos para responder, Prim me hizo esa pregunta cuando la pequeña en mis brazos se asomó a este mundo y mis sentimientos no eran claro en ese entonces, ahora aún menos.

— N… no lo sé.

— Eso es un si Katniss, Prim tenía razón, lo amas, solo que eres tan terca que negaras tus sentimientos solo porque tienes miedo de estar perdidamente enamorada de alguien que ahora solo quiere matarte— suspira y siento que algo se ha roto definitivamente entre nosotros.

— Gale…

Se levanta y se va, sin voltear a verme, sin decir adiós. Me quedo ahí un rato más, acunando a la pequeña en mis brazos tarareando una canción para ella. Pasa una hora antes de que me aparezca en mi compartimiento donde Finnick, Annie y Prim me esperan.

Transcurren tres semanas más antes de que pueda hablar más de cinco palabras seguidas. En ese tiempo Finnick, Haymitch y Annie han estado haciendo propos, rebelando oscuros secretos sobre Snow y brindando a los distritos memorias a sus tributos y vencedores caídos. En cuanto recibo el alta médica dedico una propo a Rue y a la adicta a la Morflina, le agradezco a su recuerdo el haber salvado a Peeta. Mi segundo paso es verlo a él.

— No entrarás de nuevo — Haymitch intenta detenerme.

— Ha mejorado— le suelto, mi voz aun es algo rasposa — tengo que verlo.

— Esta mejor en muchos aspectos pero no está listo preciosa, no para verte a ti.

— Tiene que verla — acoto observando la cuna móvil a unos pasos de nosotros.

— Solo si está amarrado — la voz de Plutarch me llega desde atrás — no podemos exponerte de nuevo — por instinto acaricio mi cuello.

— No, entrare con Bluebell, él estará bien, sé que lo hará — les dedico una mirada — solo por las dudas, carguen una jeringa y quédense detrás de la puerta — tomo la cuna y me paro frente a la puerta.

— Katniss — sonrío instintivamente, ese tono suave, como cuando nos encontrábamos en el vagón de tren — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — está a diez pasos de mí, pero se aleja otros diez, yo avanzo algunos, el sigue retrocediendo — a-aún es pronto — suelta de repente y puedo ver el temor en la bruma azul.

— No — es todo lo que digo apoyando la cesta que funciona de cuna sobre una mesa que está cubierta de dibujos — Peeta.

— Hey no veas eso — son dibujos de mi rostro, en la arena, en el tren, uno en especial llama mi atención, lo tomo y se lo enseño — ese en específico no tenías que verlo — un rubor recorre sus mejillas y aprisiono el impulso de correr a sus brazos.

— Esto es de cuando… — observo el dibujo, mis labios entreabiertos, mis mejillas encendidas, mi trenza no existe, en su lugar mi cabello se esparce en un abanico sobre su alfombra en la casa de la Aldea — cuando…

— Tuvimos sexo — acota él — creo que eso fue real — aprieta sus sienes, me acerco a él, en un momento estoy a su lado, lo asusta mi cercanía — ¿Fue real?

— Si… — es vergonzoso, porque sé que hay al menos cinco doctores escribiendo cada palabra, además de Plutarch, mi madre y Haymitch al otro lado de la ventana — nosotros… en tu casa… Peeta ¿qué es eso de real?

— Estoy empezando a reconocer — no me mira a mí, sino a la cuna improvisada — los recuerdos reales de los que me implantaron, no soy muy bueno — susurra cerrando los ojos y estoy tentada a acariciar sus cabellos, que están demasiado largos y cubren sus ojos un poco — ¿Qué hay en la cesta Kat? — se pega a la pared deslizándose hasta acabar sentado en el suelo.

— En la cesta… — vuelvo hasta la mesa y observo a la pequeña dormir — Peeta debes hacer uso de toda tu fuerza de voluntad ¿vale? — Me mira, asiente y yo tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo — Te mentí, a todo Panem.

— Lo sé… tu no me quieres, no como yo te quería al menos — evita mirarme, yo evito reconocer que ha usado el pasado en esa frase.

— No Peeta, mentí acerca de haberla perdido — de repente sus orbes azules me miran con asombro, alzo a la beba en mis brazos y él se levanta apresurado — Quieto — le ordeno y doy un paso hacia atrás.

— Esta viva — sus manos se cierran en puños, veo sus nudillos tornarse blancos por la presión que ejerce — ella… es nuestra… ¿Por qué?

— Es nuestra. Haymitch me hizo mentir, así los rebeldes explotaron la fuente de electricidad del Capitolio y pudimos sacarlos — no se mueve y vuelvo a respirar — Peeta — no responde, sus ojos se han posado en Bluebell y apenas parece respirar — Peeta solo me acercare si me juras que estas bien.

— No lo estoy — jadea — Vete… mientes —susurra— ¡Mientes, no es nuestra es un muto!

— No lo es, calla Mellark.

— Eres un muto mentiroso Katniss Everdeen — chilla, no se mueve del lugar pero grita cada vez más fuerte.

— Peeta — suplico, pero es tarde, ella se agita en mis brazos y su llanto resuena aún más fuertes que los alaridos del chico frente a mí, que se queda mudo de pronto.

— Tiene… — se acerca, sus manos descansan relajadas a sus costados — Kat… Katniss son mis ojos… ella tiene…

— Cabello de la Veta y ojos azul tormenta como los de su padre — trago con dificultad, está cerca pero no tanto, alarga su mano para rozar la piel suave y rosada, ríe a carcajada limpia, yo respiro por primera vez en dos minutos.

— No mientes, Katniss ¿Real o no? — mira mis brazos como si la criatura en ellos fuese a esfumarse si parpadea.

— Real, ella es nuestra hija Peeta — lo veo caer de rodillas y me asusto por completo — ¡Peeta! — Dejo a la niña de nuevo en la cesta y me agacho poniendo mis manos en sus hombros — ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus manos aparecen de la nada y el miedo invade por completo mis sentidos. Estoy a punto de gritar cuando ciento su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos se apegan a mi espalda, está llorando. Sus lágrimas caen por mi piel y no lo rechazo, lloro también aferrándome a él como lo hacía luego de cada pesadilla. Susurra mil veces lo siento rozando su nariz donde habían estado las marcas de sus manos. Me aprieta más a él sin dañarme, como si fuese a romperme a la mínima presión.

Me separo y sus ojos azules chocan con los míos. Ahí están, radiantes, azules, puros, como los de la pequeña que aun solloza en la cuna. Se levanta y lo sigo. Va hasta la cama y se sienta, parece exhausto.

— Katniss crees que pueda — mira la cesta, a mí y luego niega enérgicamente— olvídalo.

—Hay estás loco — me mira asustado, estoy sonriendo, solo para él — solo bromeo Peeta — tomo la cesta y la pongo a su lado, la mira como si fuese a estallar en pedacitos, acaricio su rodilla y su mirada pasa a fijarse en mi — su nombre… es Bluebell.

— Bluebell — repite y pasa un dedo por su bracito, la pequeña lo toma con fuerza y él sonríe, esa imagen quedara grabada a fuego en mi memoria — wow es fuerte jaja, no… no sé cómo hacerlo — me mira avergonzado y no puedo evitarlo, rozo apenas mis labios en los suyos — gracias por eso.

— Ya — siento mis mejillas calientes, tomo a la pequeña en mis brazos y se la tiendo, está nervioso, apenas puede sostenerla — una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda — hace lo que digo y me alejo un paso para verlo mejor — felicidades has aprobado "como cargar un bebé" — repito con una voz similar a la que usaba la enseñante en los entrenamientos para los Juegos.

— Es diminuta — lo era, en sus grandes manos, Bluebell parecía un juguete, un estremecimiento me recorre y debo acariciar su frente para cerciorarme que no es como en mi sueño, que no está sangrando, que no está muerto — ¿Qué ocurre?

— La primera noche… — me siento en la silla frente a él — luego de tenerla, soñé contigo — desvía su mirada de ella hacia mí, que lo miro esperando aun que desaparezca de mi vista — en el sueño estábamos en La Pradera y tú la buscabas, la llamabas por ese nombre y lo último de ese sueño eres tu cargándola como ahora.

— ¿Le pusiste Bluebell porque te lo dije en un sueño? — parece asombrado, la niña se mueve en sus brazos, vuelve a iluminar la habitación con sus ojos y Peeta se queda embobado en ellos — no puedo creerlo…

— Lo sé a Finn no le gustaba tanto pero acabó cediendo…

— ¿Finn? — Pregunta con sorna, me observa, sus ojos han perdido el brillo — ¿Finnick Odair ha estado cerca de ella? — La deja en la cesta y se pone en pie — ¿Has dejado a ese traidor junto a nuestra hija?

— ¿Peeta? — Me levanto de un salto, la silla cae produciendo un ruido sordo, desvío mi mirada hacia el objeto y me vuelvo hacia él, ya no es mi chico del pan, mi corazón late desbocado en mi pecho — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ese traidor hizo que nos separáramos, por su culpa me dejaron en la arena, prefirieron al chico guapo antes que al averiado ¿verdad? — Pone un dedo en mi pecho, acusándome — ¿Tú también lo prefieres?

— Que dices… Peeta… él…

— Él fue quien dijo que debíamos separarnos, por Finnick Odair no pude estar contigo cuando tuviste a Blue — es todo lo que dice, toma la cesta y me la entrega — ¡Vete!

— Peeta…

— Corre a su encuentro Katniss… siempre supe que no me querías a mí…

Me estremezco, camino hacia atrás incapaz de dejar de verlo. Se derrumba, otra vez sus alaridos llenan la habitación, esta abrazado a sus rodillas, llora y grita que preferiría a cualquiera antes que él. Estoy tan asustada, eufórica, que apenas noto la puerta detrás de mí que se abre en cuanto estoy a un paso de distancia. Unas manos se aferran a mis hombros y me tiran hacia atrás. Un médico entra y clava una jeringa en el cuello del rubio. Me arrebatan la cesta porque ahora soy yo la que llora sin control, me dejo caer mirando la puerta, sabiendo que al otro lado el chico que salvó mi vida en más de una ocasión cree que no es suficiente para mí.

— Preciosa, deja de llorar, Bluebell esta espantada — estoy apoyada en la puerta de Peeta, incapaz de reaccionar, solo lloro abrazada a mis rodillas — Katniss.

— Lo amo, ¿verdad Haymitch? — Le pregunto aunque sé que es algo que él no puede contestar — por eso mi corazón parece a punto de estallar cada vez que dice algo así… es ¿por qué lo amo?

— Katniss…

— Todos sabían que sin él no soy nadie, por eso Snow lo torturo y devolvió esa bestia en lugar de mi tierno panadero — miro los ojos iguales a los míos, de La Veta, de vencedor abatido — Snow siempre supo que estaba perdida, incluso antes de que yo cayera en el hecho de que lo necesitaba a mi lado.

— ¡KATNISS! Si lo amas… debes ser fuerte y no rendirte — me ayuda a levantarme — si realmente lo amas, dejaras de lado su locura y lo sacaras adelante.

Camino hasta la ventana, lo han acostado en la cama. Sus ojos están apretados, sus labios en una mueca intranquila. Apoyo mi frente contra el cristal. Cree que prefiero a Finn, a Gale, a quien sea en vez de su rota persona. Le demostraré que no es así, que el panadero, el chico del pan, mi diente de león, el padre de mi hija, mi aliado, el trágico amante, que Peeta Mellark y solo Peeta Mellark es persona suficiente para esta chica en llamas.

* * *

 **Ufff he tenido un bloqueo que parecía inacabable jajaja. Lamento la demora en actualizar, espero que no me asesinen en los reviews.**

 **¡Hay avances! Se acerca San Valentín y quiero a Peeta recuperado para entonces jajaja.**

 **Mañana o pasado a más tardar tendré capitulo para "No todo es blanco o negro", lo prometo je.**

 **Gracias por los hermosos reviews que han dejado, espero con ansias saber que opinan sobre esta evolución.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	8. La calma

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **Nos leemos al rato!**

* * *

 **. La calma.**

~KATNISS POV~

Hace una semana que no veo a Peeta. Bueno, en realidad hace una semana que Peeta no me ve a mí, porque yo me he pasado las mañanas enteras en la sala de la ventana espiándolo como una cobarde. Mientras la pequeña dormía yo lo veía a él, hasta que era hora de almorzar y debía volver a mi rutina, entrenando como desde hace un mes, para convertirme en soldado y matar de una buena vez a Snow.

Annie ha entrado una vez, Peeta estuvo bien hasta que la pelirroja nombró a Finnick, probablemente ella no lo notara, pero las manos de Peeta se cerraron en puños y pestañaba mas de lo necesario, intentando alejar la furia. También vi a Delly entrar un par de veces. Sabía que estaba ayudándolo, ella era la mejor en esto realmente. Le contaba sobre el doce, sobre sus padres y hermanos, sobre la pastelería.

— Quiero hornear — era el turno de Haymitch, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Peeta, donde este último pasaba los días las pasadas semanas — necesito…

— Esta bien — me apego a la ventana, por un momento un atisbo del viejo Peeta regresa — Finnick y Annie se casarán en dos semanas— el viejo hace una pausa, mide la reacción de Peeta, él solo traga con dificultad — ¿Te encargarías de eso?

— No… no lo sé — balbucea, Haymitch suspira— lo pensaré…—el viejo se levanta despidiéndose, me acerco a la puerta, quiero entrar esta vez.

— Soldado Everdeen — como he empezado mi formación junto con Johanna, me llaman así, pero realmente lo detesto — creemos que ha sido demasiado por hoy — Haymitch se ha encargado de poner al día a Peeta sobre las propos conmemorativas, los distritos rebeldes, lo cerca que está todo de terminar.

— Solo unos minutos — murmuro y el hombre en bata vuelve a su carpeta, mi mentor sale y me dirige una mirada triste— podría haber sido peor Haymitch— asiente y yo me interno en la habitación.

— Katniss — sonríe, mi corazón late a prisa, sin embargo no sonrío — yo… lamento lo del otro día — sus ojos tristes pasan de mirarme a mí a mirar hacia el espejo — ¿está del otro lado?

— Bluebell está en el hospital — sus ojos se abren de par en par, camino rápido hasta él y tomo su mano — Prim cuida de ella ahí, no puedo dejarla sola — la he dejado allí hoy con la esperanza de poder verlo, a solas.

— Cierto… tu hermana trabaja ahora en el hospital — ella también vino a verlo alguna vez — tienes un golpe… — acaricia con suavidad mi mejilla, un chico me ha dado una paliza en combate ayer y me ha dejado un bonito morado en el pómulo — ¿lo he hecho yo?

— No Peeta, tu no me has pegado — lo obligo a mirarme — nunca ¿Entiendes?

— No, solo casi te mato el primer día que llegue a este lugar — se hunde en la cama cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

— No eras tú Peeta, era Snow —acaricio su flequillo— solo que actuaba a través de tus manos — abro las sabanas, me mira sorprendido — hazte… hazte a un lado — susurro sin pensarlo demasiado porque sé que me arrepentiré.

— Katniss, no sé — se mueve dejando suficiente espacio para que entre cómodamente, lo hago aferrándome a su torso — no deberías… tú no sabes.

— Shhh — lo silencio apoyando una mano en su pecho, lo miro, estoy temblando porque hace demasiado tiempo que sueño con esto y ya no podía soportarlo — solo unos minutos, si te incomodo demasiado me iré — susurro esto último tan suave que ruego que no lo haya escuchado, que no quiera alejarme.

— Katniss — murmura, siento sus manos temblorosas abrazarme, ambas acariciando mi espalda, me oculto en el hueco de su cuello — hacíamos esto seguido… en el tren… durante el tour ¿Verdad?

— Real — respondo ajena a todo — Peeta no estás comiendo— siento sus costillas en mi mejilla, su debilidad al respirar.

— No.

— Debes hacerlo.

— Debo morir Katniss… soy peligroso para ti, para Blue…

— Peeta Mellark — el grito lo sorprende, estoy mirando el azul profundo de sus orbes — tu… tu jamás puedes repetir eso de nuevo — rozo mi nariz con la de él — tienes que recuperarte y… tu, Bluebell y yo — trago con dificultad porque sé que estoy comportándome como una niña esperanzada — seremos una familia Peeta.

No sé cómo ocurre pero está sobre mí. Siento sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza y sus labios se apegan a los míos. Sus labios, antes suaves y cálidos ahora son fríos y están agrietados. Pongo mis manos en su pecho intentando alejarlo, me da reparo que haya tanta gente al otro lado.

— Peeta… Peeta — intento hablar entre sus labios, ejerzo más presión, siento sus huesos, está demasiado delgado — están observándonos — mi sonrojo es evidente, acaricia mi mejilla sonriendo, el viejo Peeta está ahí, pero sus ojos no son los de él.

— ¿Qué? No quieres que tu amiguito acuático nos vea besarnos — se aparta volviendo a su lugar en la cama, respiro profundamente, no voy a picarme, voy a aclarárselo de una buena vez.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Me levanto hecha una furia de la cama y voy hasta el vidrio, lo golpeo varias veces gritando — ¡váyanse ahora, los quiero fuera! ¡Haymitch, dame una confirmación!

— Preciosa…

— ¡Me importa poco! — no quiero su discurso acerca de mi seguridad, espero unos minutos.

— Volveremos en diez minutos Katniss, no te daré más.

— Será suficiente — miro mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, parezco demente.

— Kat…

— Te callas — me volteo a verlo, va a levantarse pero lo detengo — estas bien ahí.

— ¿Me temes?

— No a ti, en lo que te han convertido — sueno como Aurelius y me doy asco — Peeta me conocía…

— Yo soy Peeta.

— No eres MI Peeta, el chico que conocí, el que me vio así — saco de mi bolsillo el dibujo en el que estoy sobre su alfombra, está completamente arrugado de tantas veces que lo he estrujado y vuelto a ver cada noche — ese chico sabe cuan vergonzosa soy… tanto como para sentir bochorno mientras limpiaba a un herido de muerte, como no sentirme avergonzada de que diez personas miren mientras nos besamos en tu cama Peeta.

— Lo siento…

— Estas jodidamente acostumbrado a disculparte — le grito y sueno como Johanna, debo dejar de pasar tiempo con ella, sé que él está mal, pero mi corazón duele — Finnick es mi amigo, estuvo aquí cuando pensaba que estabas muerto Peeta… necesitaba confiarle la vida de nuestra hija a alguien que pudiera defenderla.

— Él es un traidor — tiembla ligeramente, lucha contra el secuestro — por su culpa me hicieron esto.

— Él salvo mi vida y la tuya en la Arena Peeta… Mírame — lo hace, sus ojos están vidriosos — él era nuestro aliado, aún lo es…

— No es… lo prefieres igualmente.

— No…

— A Gale entonces… — luce abatido, me siento en la silla y tomo su mano— cualquiera menos yo, que estoy incompleto, ahora más que nunca — destapa su cuerpo por completo y su pierna artificial luce mucho mejor que su pierna verdadera, que está más delgada y llena de moratones.

— Peeta — deja de mirar sus piernas y me mira — te quiero a ti, no así, pero es a ti a quien quiero.

— Así… — pasa por alto mi maldita declaración de amor, que descaro.

— Malnutrido, débil, jugando el papel de marioneta — señalo la mesa — hace una semana que no dibujas, no aceptaste hacer el pastel para Finn y Annie, ese no es el Peeta del que yo…

— Lo haré — se acomoda en la cama, mirándome fijamente — si lo dices… Dilo Katniss.

— Te amo Peeta.

Se queda mirando mis labios. No sé si es porque va a besarme o si teme que nunca se hayan movido para decir esas tres palabras. Me levanto, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, he dicho lo que hacía tiempo debía haber dicho. Solo resta esperar que el verdadero Peeta venza el veneno, el secuestro de los torturadores y su propio secuestro, el que se ha impuesto a sí mismo para intentar protegerme. Se queda mudo, viendo algún punto invisible.

Me volteo, dándole la espalda y trato inútilmente de borrar las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en mis ojos. Camino algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando escucho la silla caer. Me volteo y lo veo en el suelo, hace una mueca y luego me mira. Espero ver dolor, ira, en cambio, sonríe y vuelve a ponerse en pie. Tiembla de pies a cabeza porque lleva una semana en reposo absoluto y sus piernas rechazan el esfuerzo. Sin embargo se acerca hacia mí, que me he quedado petrificada viéndolo de pie.

Está frente a mí, sus brazos rodean mis caderas, buscando soporte quizás, o solo contacto con mi cuerpo. Los ojos azules se funden con los míos, y solo atino a cerrarlos cuando su nariz roza la mía tímidamente y me besa. Un beso que inicia como el de la playa, tranquilo, cargado de sentimientos y esperanza. Espero que continúe, pero se detiene y vuelve a mirarme, su mano áspera roza mi mejilla.

—Comeré… haré el pastel para los enamorados del cuatro… me pondré fuerte si tu prometes venir a verme estos días — parece asustado, acaricio su mano en mi mejilla.

— No será diferente a lo que estuve haciendo estos días — le sonrío, mis mejillas arden ante la estúpida confesión— pero traeré compañía…

Beso una última vez sus labios y salgo, me saluda con la mano antes de que la puerta se cierre, hermética, dejándolo encerrado como si fuese un animal. Sé que lo es, pero uno en recuperación y necesita estar en el entorno. Me sorprende que no haya nadie, supuse que Haymitch mintió pero al final, por primera vez logró cumplir con algo de lo que pedí.

Los días siguientes, come cada comida, incluso más para ponerse fuerte. Dibuja en grises hojas de papel con unos pocos lápices que han podido darle. Camina por su habitación y a los tres días lo dejan salir esposado. Tiene algún que otro percance cuando Finnick aparece en su campo de visión y mira con odio a Gale cada que puede. Tiembla como si hubiera bebido 20 tazas del café que tanto le gusta a Plutarch, pero está con nosotros. Bromea con Johanna, acaricia a Blue y la carga, podemos ver el amor que siente por la pequeña que conoce apenas hace unas semanas y me siento feliz por no haberme dado por vencida con él.

…

Estoy en un aerodeslizador junto con algunos soldados, Annie, Effie, Gale y Boggs. Vamos al Doce, faltando una semana para la boda de Finnick y la pelirroja, hemos caído en la cuenta de que mi armario está repleto de vestidos de novia diseñados por el mejor estilista de Panem y que mejor que Annie para usar alguno de ellos.

Descendemos al final de la Aldea. Caminamos por la calle central y nos detenemos frente a mi segundo hogar. Les pido a todos que entren y que empiecen sin mí, en cuanto puse un pie sobre la hierba me di cuenta de que él podía necesitar algunas cosas y sería yo quien las llevase.

Entro en la casa de Peeta, donde el tiempo parece haberse detenido. Creo que saldrá por la puerta de la cocina con bollos de queso sobre una bandeja, inundando la habitación con el exquisito aroma. En cambio el aire está viciado por el polvo y el encierro. Voy directo a la cocina y lleno un bolso pequeño con sus instrumentos favoritos de pastelería, también tomo una foto que está delicadamente protegida por un marco. En ella sus padres, sus hermanos mayores y él sonríen. Subo hasta su cuarto y tomo dos de los trajes blancos de Peeta.

Por último, voy hasta el Cuarto de las Pinturas, aquel lugar donde Peeta desarrollaba su talento. Me impresiona encontrarme con tantas imágenes mías viéndome. Me sonrojo al ver en el caballete la última obra, igual al dibujo en mi bolsillo. Tomo su set de pinturas y pinceles y salgo de esa casa no sin echar una mirada a la sala y a la alfombra que adorna el lugar antes de salir.

Al entrar en mi casa el aire se siente distinto. Oigo la risa de Effie y sé que estar rodeada de telas hermosas seguramente la harán sentir de vuelta en sus zapatos. Dejo el bolso y las ropas sobre la mesa de mi sala y subo de dos en dos los escalones.

— Definitivamente ese es el vestido para ti Annie — los ojos esmeralda me miran, la piel ligeramente bronceada resalta en contraste con el vestido blanco perla que lleva puesto, la tela adquiere un tono tornasol cuando la chica se mueve girando para nosotros.

— ¿Lo crees Katniss? — Sonríe extasiada acariciando la tela— Cinna era un diseñador excelente — me mira asustada ante el comentario en pasado, supimos por Plutarch que lo habían asesinado luego de la golpiza.

— Te ves hermosa.

— A Finnick le encantara quitárselo — el comentario de Gale hace que Annie se ponga roja, hace que lo mire extrañada, Effie simplemente ríe a carcajadas.

— Velo y guantes querida — exclama Effie hurgando en mi armario hasta dar con una caja que contiende un tul delicado y unos guantes blancos que llegan hasta los codos — Serás la mejor vestida de todo el distrito trece — hace una mueca porque en realidad, ese día, Finnick y Annie serán los únicos que vistan diferente al resto, que asistiremos de gris.

— Es hora de marcharnos… no estamos seguros de que el Capitolio haya dado por muerto a todo el distrito, creemos que hay cámaras — Boggs apareció de la nada, pero ya estamos juntándolo todo.

El vestido de Annie, los guantes, el velo, un set de maquillaje que mi equipo de preparación olvido una vez, los trajes de Peeta para que Finnick elija uno y el bolso con las cosas que el panadero necesita para ponerse bien. Todo en manos de unas pocas personas encaminándose al aerodeslizador para ir de vuelta a lo que Johanna llama la madriguera de conejos.

Finnick enseña músculo a través del traje mientras lo preparan, sostengo a Bluebell mientras lo veo temblar de arriba abajo manteniendo esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza. Está tan radiante como en las entrevistas del Quartell Quell, solo que está vez puede ser él mismo y no la marioneta que Snow creó.

—Me acompañarás ¿verdad? — Llevamos discutiéndolo una semana, no entiende que no quiero — Snow se muere por saber de ti, daremos a conocer a Blue también, vamos Katniss… hazlo por el mejor padrino de este planeta o lo que queda de él — ríe acariciando el poco cabello de la pequeña en mis brazos.

— Oh Finnick sabes que las cámaras no son lo mío — acuno a la niña en mis brazos — Johanna podría hacerlo mil veces mejor.

— Jo no está en condiciones… — me mira con tristeza, a la chica ruda del siete apenas está creciéndole el cabello y claramente ha desarrollado una adicción a la morflina que le dan para mitigar su locura.

— Finnick tiene razón Katniss — Plutarch aparece de pronto cargado con un cuaderno, verificando que todo sale como él desea — es hora de mostrarle al mundo que no solo Finnick y Annie podrán profesar libremente el amor que se tienen — Fin y yo rodamos los ojos, a veces el Vigilante puede ser muy poético — también mostraremos a la familia reunida…

Esa simple frase hace un clic en mi cabeza, generando un rubor en mi rostro que es la risa de mis dos acompañantes. Me disculpo y salgo de aquel compartimiento solo para dirigirme al de Annie y ver que ella esta fantástica en mi vestido y que su altura le permite llevarlo magníficamente aun estando descalza. Sonrío y a través del espejo ella me devuelve la mueca. Charla animadamente con Johanna, que está conectada de nuevo a la morflina luego de haber sufrido una regresión en la última prueba para graduarnos como soldados del Trece.

Pienso en Peeta, en sus ojos azules que poco a poco vuelven a ser los cálidos como los de antaño, en el hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla cada que sonríe al tomar a Bluebell en sus brazos. Pienso en todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho para comer hasta parecer saludable para las cámaras, aunque necesitará maquillaje para las ojeras. Su rostro asustado luego de darme una bofetada por haber dicho algo acerca de sus padres que no quería oír de mí. Me recuerdo que lo veré fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y me ruborizo de nuevo porque me harán bailar con él y no me negaré, porque realmente quiero hacerlo.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Solo hay un violín que amenice el evento. Un hombre del Doce que escapó de las garras de la destrucción solo con su instrumento en las manos. Todos los que no tienen deberes importantes están ahí, por lo que el comedor está repleto de perfectos extraños en una situación que jamás habían vivido. Las mesas y sillas se han quitado, en su lugar hay gradas dispuestas para los asistentes. En una de las paredes han armado un arco de flores donde Haymitch espera impaciente la llegada de los novios.

La única otra cosa que da vida al gris, es una alfombra roja que conduce hasta el viejo mentor, lugar por el que caminaran Finnick primero y Annie después. A los costados de la alfombra hay sillas dispuestas para los más allegados a la pareja. Effie, Johanna, Coin y Plutarch ya están en sus asientos. Hay otros dos lugares vacíos, que serán llenados por una castaña impaciente y un rubio que apenas puede con su vida.

Suena el violín y unas voces entonan una canción del cuatro. Finnick entra sonriente y con su pelo revuelto tomando del brazo a Katniss, que no debe fingir la sonrisa y que lleva en brazos a una pequeña criatura que lo ilumina todo con sus ojos azules. Caminan despacio mirando a la cámara que Cressida les indica. El pescador saluda a la cámara antes de detenerse al lado de Haymitch, Katniss ocupa su lugar junto a Johanna, el otro asiento aún está vacío.

~FINNICK POV~

Era el vestido más hermoso que podían haber elegido. Pegado a su cuerpo, de un color blanco puro, como toda ella. El velo cubriendo su rostro, su mano posada en la de Peeta que la acompañaba hacía mí. El chico del Doce tenía una de sus sonrisas, de esas que dedicaba a Katniss cada vez que una cámara lo enfocaba, esta vez le sonreía a Annie, la chica que lo acompaño en la locura que fue su tiempo en el Capitolio. Caminaban despacio, la hacía lucir como lo que es, una mujer hermosa, con una risa burbujeante. Llegaron frente a Haymitch y el rubio tomo la mano de Annie para dejarla en la mía y apretó suavemente mi hombro y me dio las gracias.

Quise decirle que no, que no me debía nada, pero se alejó para sentarse a un lado de Katniss, le dio un suave beso y ambos me dieron una mirada dulce, Peeta debe recuperarse, para darse la vida de un Vencedor, esta guerra debe terminar, para que todos tengamos la vida que merecemos luego de pasar por este infierno. Me concentro en la mano que aprieta con suavidad mis dedos. Observo sus ojos verdes a través del tul y sin soportarlo lo quito para fijar mi vista en las hermosas facciones que componen su rostro. El vencedor del Doce inicia un monologo que recuerdo vagamente de los casamientos del cuatro. Sonrío tontamente mirando solamente a la mujer a mi lado. Realizamos la ceremonia como nuestros padres lo habían hecho a orillas del mar. Somos envueltos en una red de pesca, recitamos nuestros votos, escuchamos las palabras de quien está frente a nosotros, dedicándonos miradas furtivas de cariño absoluto.

La hermana de Katniss entrega un pequeño cojín a Haymitch. Anillos de plata, uno pequeño que me encargo de colocar en su mano temblorosa. Uno de mi tamaño es depositado con suavidad en mi dedo y su sonrisa radiante nubla mis sentidos. El hombre exclama algo sobre toda la vida y que puedo besar a la novia, pero me pierdo en sus ojos y simplemente la abrazo contra mí y rozo sus labios, como tantas otras veces, pero esta ocasión es diferente, porque no solo somos una pareja, es oficial e irrevocable cuanto amo a esta demente pelirroja que robo mi corazón cuando creí que estaba muerto.

~KATNISS POV~

Ahí están, besándose frente a todos, frente a las cámaras que le enseñaran a todo Panem que por fin Finnick no es un peón de Snow y que su amor por Annie es sincero. Veo a Pollux voltear hacia mí, hacia nosotros en realidad y reparo en la mano de Peeta en mi rodilla. Volteo a verlo y lo beso cortamente, su mano pasa a acariciar mi mejilla y sonríe sobre mis labios. Se levanta y camina con seguridad hasta los recién casados, abraza a Annie y le susurra algo al oído, ella ríe sonrojándose. Se queda mirando a Finn, son solo unos segundos, pero es suficiente para que me ponga en pie y temo que mi rostro de preocupación haya sido captado por las cámaras. Lo abraza, Finnick ríe con algún comentario y acaricia el traje que le ha cedido Peeta para la ocasión.

— Katniss! Vamos ven y salúdame mujer — camino hasta ellos, Peeta toma a la beba en sus brazos y me aferro al cuello de Finnick — wow chica en llamas — le toma unos segundos pero responde mi abrazo.

— Snow debe vernos unidos — digo a modo de excusa sin soltarme del agarre — se feliz Finn, muy feliz.

—Katniss… — me suelto en seguida y lo miro, Peeta está algo pálido y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente haciendo que Bluebell gimotee, me mira enfadado y agradezco que este de espaldas a la cámara.

— Bluebell tiene ojos más bonitos que los tuyos Peeta — Johanna acaricia el hombro de Peeta, él la mira como si fuera un muto, pero parece reconocerla y sonríe — préstame a la niña un rato mientras bailas con tu chica.

—Excelente idea— Finn toma el brazo de Annie y me empuja hacia el rubio que me atrapa devolviéndome la vida con una sonrisa — veamos que pareja es mejor en la danza.

— No deberíamos — dice mi acompañante entre risas — perderíamos en seguida dado que Katniss tiene dos pies izquierdos para el baile — me mira y mi rostro ha de ser un poema porque se ríe aún más fuerte, puedo oír a Annie y a Odair reírse también — ¿Real o no Kat ?

— Real Peeta — termino diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro más que nada por su causa — pero igual bailaremos.

Nos movemos por la pista, al principio solo nosotros cuatro, luego Effie obliga a nuestro mentor a bailar y Prim arrastra a Gale hasta la pista. Acabamos riendo y danzando como idiotas, rodeado de personas del Trece y unos pocos del Doce. Comemos nuestra cena insulsa de siempre antes de que cuatro personas entren cargando un enorme pastel.

Miro a Peeta asombrada. Lo veo observar su creación, orgulloso y mi corazón late a prisa porque es la cosa más hermosa que haya visto. Tiene tres pisos de altura y simula una playa a extremo detalle. Una cobertura de azúcar simula la arena blanquecina, Las olas tienen espuma de crema batida y el agua es de chocolate blanco teñida de diferentes tonos de verde, azules y celestes. Todos admiran el trabajo del panadero, Lo felicitan, él halaga a la pareja y a la inspiración que ha recibido de su historia de amor. Comemos hasta saciarnos del exquisito postre, Peeta espera a que las cámaras nos enfoquen para manchar mi nariz con crema y luego darme un beso allí haciendo que mi rostro se ponga de todos los colores y acabe oculta en su cuello.

— Katniss — me separo de Peeta para encontrarme a una Cressida sonriendo tímidamente — es la hora…

— Peeta, ¿Estás seguro de esto? — lo observo mientras el carga a la pequeña Bluebell en sus brazos y frota su nariz en la diminuta de ella.

— Tenemos que hacerlo…

— Vale — me pongo en pie y tomo a la criatura en brazos, nos alejamos apenas de la gente que sigue bailando y con ellos de fondo Pollux y Castor nos graban, siento el latido de mi corazón en los oídos, de pronto no estoy del todo bien — Hace… unas semanas, el Capitolio bombardeo el distrito Trece y en un último intento por rescatar a nuestros aliados — trago con dificultad intentando fijar la vista en la luz roja — le mentí a todo Panem diciendo que había perdido a la niña que Peeta y yo íbamos a tener.

— Gracias a su mentira… la rebelión se hizo más fuerte y le dieron al distrito trece la posibilidad de rescatar con vida a Johanna Mason, a Annie Cresta y a mí — Peeta observa la cámara, y el recuerdo de las entrevistas inunda mi mente, siempre calmo y sabiendo que decir, apenas me muevo, pero me acerco más a él.

— Fue una medida desesperada y lamento…muchísimo haberlo hecho pero gracias a mi pequeña mentira Peeta está aquí y es capaz de conocer a — doy una bocanada de aire antes de descubrir la cabeza de la pequeña — Bluebell Mellark — la niña hace honor a su apellido y con un sollozo abre los ojos volteando a ver las cámaras frente a nosotros — ella nació el día que bombardearon nuestro bunker, pudo haber muerto, todos pudimos haber muerto de no ser por Peeta y yo… debía salvarlo…

— Porque eso es lo que hacemos ¿Saben? — Peeta deja de ver a Castor y su mirada azul se pierde en la mía — nos protegemos… siempre — besa mis labios, Cressida da el corte y ahora soy yo la que tiemblo porque los recuerdos son demasiados y no soporto la idea de perderlo de nuevo.

Prim miraba de cerca la grabación, le cedo a Bluebell y salgo corriendo. El aire me falta, demasiadas emociones en un día, siento náuseas y solo puedo correr. Escucho una voz que me llama pero no hago caso y sigo. Uno de los privilegios que pedí para ser el Sinsajo era la posibilidad de salir al exterior, en general custodiada y con una tobillera con localizador, pero gracias a la fiesta de Finnick y Annie la salida estaba despejada y pude salir sin ser detenida.

Lleno de aire mis pulmones, aire fresco, atardece, el cielo está teñido de rosas y naranjas suaves. Estoy jadeando y descubro que hay lágrimas en mis ojos cuando algunas de ellas ya están en mis labios. Camino dando tumbos hasta alejarme de la salida. Apenas logro normalizar mi respiración cuando lo escucho. Miro a todas partes, las copas de los arboles parecen vacías pero tienen que estar ahí. Charlajos imitando la voz de Peeta como en el Quartell Quell, grita mi nombre desesperado, estoy en cuclillas cubriendo mis oídos gritando tan fuerte como puedo. Una regresión, oí decir al médico de la cabeza que podía pasar, rememorar recuerdos pasados, jamás creí que fuera tan horriblemente real.

Creo oír el batir de unas alas y aumento el volumen de mis alaridos, estoy meciéndome a la espera de los gritos de Peeta, de mi madre o los de Prim. En su lugar, siento una mano cubrir mi boca repentinamente y otra sobar mi espalda. Logro ver los pantalones grises de unas piernas que han aparecido a cada lado de mi cuerpo, alguien está sentado detrás de mí. La persona, no logro verla, jadea sin control apegando mi espalda a su pecho. Aún grito por sobre su mano.

— Katniss — el susurro en mi oído hace que un estremecimiento me recorra el cuerpo — cálmate estoy aquí si… no es real Kat… no lo es, solo tú y yo — dejo de gritar e inmediatamente su mano desaparece de mi boca para posarse en mi estómago, apegándome más a él.

— Estaban gritando Peeta, tenían tu voz y gritaban mi nombre, están por aquí — observo los árboles, el suelo, de vuelta a los árboles, no hay nada — estaban ahí, me encontraron Peeta, Snow me encontró.

— Era yo Katniss, solo yo, te perdí, no puedo correr con mi pierna, por eso gritaba —deshace mi trenza y acaricia mi cabello tan suavemente que debo obligarme a creer que es real.

— Perdón…

— Fue demasiado por un día — nos mecemos suavemente, me siento echando mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en su hombro.

— Lo fue — alcanzo a decir y fijo mi vista en el cielo — atardece…es la hora de tu color favorito Peeta.

— Mi color… favorito — suena confundido, tomo sus manos en las mías.

— Naranja… no chillón como el vestido de Effie en la segunda cosecha, naranja como el atardecer — recuerdo sus palabras, en el tren, cuando prometimos ser amigos, saber un poco más del otro, me ruboriza la idea de que lejos hemos llegado.

— El tuyo es el verde ¿Real o no? — asiento incapaz de mediar palabra, volteo a verlo y sus ojos me miran como la primera vez que lo besé en la arena.

Rozo mis labios contra los suyos y su respuesta es inmediata. Se aferra a mi cuerpo atrayéndome con firmeza, besa mis labios con hambre, como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Me gustaría decir que quería alejarlo, que aún estaba aturdida, pero perdida en la bruma azul, en su contacto cálido, en sus lacios y dorados cabellos me sentía segura, a salvo de todo y de todos. Nos besamos mucho rato antes de permitirnos siquiera levantarnos del césped. El sol se había ocultado y la luna acompañada de estrellas iluminó nuestro camino de vuelta al bunker.

…

— Es inconcebible — Coin me grita, estamos a solas en su despacho — salir de las inmediaciones del bunker sin escolta, sin rastreador…sola con un lunático — me mira severa.

— No es un lunático… Peeta salvo este condenado lugar — debo dejar de escuchar los insultos de Johanna — él…

— Es inestable, eso es y creo que tú también lo eres, has pasado por demasiadas cosas… Everdeen lo siento, pero tu falta de disciplina, tus juegos de niña… no tienen lugar en esta rebelión… la misión de matar a Snow se te es revocada, asistirás directamente a la ceremonia de ejecución junto a los otros Vencedores no participes — es decir que estaré con todos los inservible, solo Finnick irá al Capitolio a luchar luego de tomarse unos días de luna de miel.

Los aerodeslizadores parten en diez horas hacia el Capitolio, mi propo con Peeta acabo por destrozar la poca resistencia que pudiese haber incluso en el mismo Capitolio. La gobernación lo ha previsto todo según los espías de Plutarch. De fuera hacia adentro, todo el Capitolio está siendo evacuado hacia la mansión presidencial.

Gale está en el escuadrón 541. Sé cuál es su nave y tengo un plan, uno que no incluye a Peeta desgraciadamente, pero Snow debe caer por mi mano, y así se hará.

* * *

 **Sé que dije que sería constante, sé que dije que no me demoraría en publicar peeeeeero, el trabajo y el inicio de la facultad no son buenos amigos.**

 **No voy a mentirles, no sé cuándo publicare de nuevo, por eso el capítulo es un poco extenso y dentro de lo posible bonito, con mucho amor jaja.**

 **Duda que puede presentarse: como en el libro Katniss tiene una contusión, la cual sumada a las hormonas del embarazo y ahora reciente maternidad, inciden en su desorientación. Esto solo demuestra que aunque ambos estén rotos, harán lo necesario para seguir juntos.**

 **También hay algunas cosas que he debido cambiar con respecto a los tiempos y ciertos sucesos, simplemente porque un bebé lo cambia todo.**

 **En mi cabeza quedarían dos o tres capítulos en el Capitolio y uno más para el epilogo. En mi cabeza repito jaja.**

 **No sé cuándo voy a volver a actualizar aquí, debo terminar un fic para un reto y actualizar mi otro longfic así que cuando sea será.**

 **Mientras tanto espero reviews, que pasan muuuuchas cosas interesantes aquí como para que las comenten!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	9. Capitolio

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **Perdón por las demoras DD:**

* * *

 **. Capitolio.**

Observa a su hermana dormir pegada a su madre, modula una disculpa y sale del compartimento asignado a las Everdeen, yendo al suyo propio al lado del de su familia. Se sienta en su cama mirando fijamente la cuna frente a ella. Toma el borde del mueble apretando fuertemente mientras ve dormir a su pequeña niña. Agradece la maldición que le tocó, el no poder amamantar a su niña le jugaba a favor ahora, aunque fuera una tristeza no poder hacerlo, el dolor en su pecho nunca se iba mientras daba el biberón a la criatura que le llenaba el alma con esos ojos azules. Acaricia sus pequeñas piernas, graba a fuego en su memoria el rostro adormilado de Bluebell y le susurra lo mucho que la ama.

Camina por los silenciosos túneles hasta llegar al ala hospitalaria, son las cuatro de la mañana y casi no hay doctores dando vuelta por lo que puede escabullirse hasta el cuarto donde han instalado a Peeta. Se para frente a su puerta y exhala en un suspiro todos los sentimientos. Acaricia con su mano el nombre escrito en la puerta mientras lo observa por la pequeña ventana que hay en la abertura de madera. Se pone en cuclillas y desliza un papel doblado al medio por debajo de la puerta. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y observa una última vez como el rubio reposa en su cama con una mueca tranquila, quizás soñando con ella y con su pequeña, lejos del infierno que pasó en el Capitolio al que ella volverá voluntariamente para vengarse.

Lleva puesto el uniforme de soldado, cubriendo su delatora trenza bajo la capucha de la cazadora. Trota hasta llegar al hangar. Allí nadie duerme, los aerodeslizadores están siendo cargados, hay hombres y mujeres llenando de provisiones y medicamentos cada una de las naves. Uno de los armatostes metálicos tiene su atención, el número coincide con el que Boggs dijo que iba directo al Capitolio. Toma una enorme caja y sube como si nada, oyendo el repiquetear de las suelas de sus botas contra el metal. Abandona la caja en algún sitio y se oculta, esperando el día, intentando armar en su cabeza como hará para llegar hasta la mansión y así, por fin, matar a Snow.

…

~KATNISS POV~

Escuadrón 451. Me asignan allí cuando pongo mis pies sobre el asfalto. Estamos a las afueras del Capitolio. Los rebeldes lucen muy emocionados por mi llegada, inspirados por el personaje que Plutarch ha creado de mí, la chica que lo deja todo por la causa, incluso a su beba recién nacida. Al primero que veo es a Gale, él me lleva ante Paylor que no parece muy contenta de verme. Me asignan al escuadrón de Gale y me siento aliviada, con mi mejor amigo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de internarme en las calles del Capitolio a pie hasta llegar a Snow y asesinarle.

— Coin no está contenta Soldado Everdeen, un desacato a su autoridad es algo grave.

— Boggs…

— Comandante Boggs para usted soldado — miro a desgana a la mujer a la que llaman Jackson y vuelvo de nuevo hacia el moreno.

— Comandante, volveré si la Señora presidenta lo dispone — suelto mordaz, veo a Gale reprimir la sonrisa.

— No volverás, se te asigno aquí, pero Soldado… si desobedece mis órdenes está fuera — me mira fijamente, pronunciando con rudeza las últimas palabras.

— Bien — empieza a decir Jackson, y presenta a cada miembro del escuadrón, parecen buena gente, aunque el único de confianza para mi es Gale y quizás Boggs.

— Serán el escuadrón estrella — Cressida está vestida como todos nosotros, me asombra el coraje de esta mujer, desvío la vista un segundo porque una cabellera color bronce ha llamado mi atención.

— Finnick — grito abandonando mi posición de firme para correr al encuentro del hombre del cuatro que abre sus brazos para mí — fue una luna de miel demasiado corta — me aferro a sus brazos y él me corresponde, me siento segura — ¿Escuadrón 451?

— Nos tomaremos una mejor cuando todo acabe, en el Capitolio — me observa, la profundidad de sus ojos verdes fundidos en los míos grises — el mejor escuadrón, preciosa.

—Everdeen, Odair, fórmense — queda claro que no le agrado a la segunda comandante, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Nos explican el funcionamiento de las vainas, lo que pone mi cuerpo en tensión. A cada uno se le entrega una píldora de un color morado oscuro, del tamaño de una baya, una jaula de la noche. Nos explican también que seremos la cara de la revolución, nos grabaran, solo seremos un spot, aunque no nos evita el peligro, apenas será real. No me pierdo ni una palabra cuando Boggs explica el uso del Holo y descubro que lo necesito si planeo internarme a solas en una Arena de semejante tamaño.

— Señoras y señores — la voz de Finnick es un susurro en mi oído — Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre — me estremezco, porque tiene razón, porque en esta ocasión la Arena tiene cien cuadras de largo y tengo miedo.

— Finnick… — todos se han dispersado, he mirado fijo a Gale para que me deje a solas con el vencedor — yo…

— Peeta está furioso Katniss… — miro los ojos verdes y sé que no miente — tuvo una especie de ataque al leer tu nota… aunque no quiso decirnos que decía — sé que él quiere saber, pero no puedo decirle.

— ¿Está bien?

— Para cuando me subí al aerodeslizador ya estaba sedado, lo han vuelto a encerrar…

— ¿Por qué viniste Odair? — no busco reprocharle, pero se suponía que estaría en el Trece, cuidando a Annie, a Bluebell, a Peeta— Debiste quedarte…

— Debo protegerte Katniss — toma con fuerza mis hombros — Peeta no podía estar aquí para ti así que… tomaré su lugar — no evito la risa ante su tono seductor, golpeo suavemente su pecho y él vuelve a abrazarme — saldremos de esta chica en llamas y volveremos con nuestras familias.

Quiero creerle, pero el recuerdo del primer dia que vi a Peeta en el Trece invade mi memoria y sopeso la idea de haber arriesgado todo lo que habíamos logrado por una venganza adolescente…

…

Los primeros días son rutinarios, explotamos algunas vainas, rodamos por los suelos y Gale y yo disparamos a carros abandonados con nuestras flechas incendiarias. Al amanecer del sexto día un vehículo sin placas y sin identificación se dirige a toda pastilla hacia donde hemos asentado la base.

Boggs sale fuera, le sigo, arco en mano y sé que Gale está a mi derecha. Jackson grita que es de los nuestros, así que bajamos las armas. Observo de reojo a Gale, se tensa y vuelve a alzar su ballesta. Veo la rubia cabellera antes que cualquier otra cosa, pero de inmediato las bolsas oscuras bajo los turbios ojos azules llaman mi atención. Murmuro su nombre y hago un paso hacia adelante. El puño cerrado y en alto de Boggs me obliga a detenerme, es la señal de alto y no puedo desobedecerle. Él también apunta a mi aliado, a mí lo que sea que nuestra relación indique.

Me permito mirar al panadero. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, parece ido, su vista únicamente para sus botas. Camina hacia nosotros y creo escucharlo murmurar. Alzo con cautela mi arco, pero la mano de Finnick me detiene. Cruza por delante de nosotros junto con la teniente Jackson, que se encarga de esposarlo, según ella, hasta que se aclare lo ocurrido. Algo de lo que dice la mujer parece despertarlo porque alza la cabeza y mira a Finnick, luego a Boggs, a Gale y por último a mí.

— Katniss… — sisea, como si cada letra de mi nombre fuese veneno.

— Peeta — susurro intentando acercarme, pero Boggs se da vuelta hacia mí.

— Adentro Soldados, aclararemos esto en el interior, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser descubiertos — a paso firme entramos de nuevo en el local abandonado que nos sirve de refugio.

— Esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica — acota Jackson, obligando a Peeta a sentarse en un sofá desvencijado — ¿Tienes ordenes? — el panadero la mira y parece pensárselo.

— La Presidenta me envió… cree que debo mostrarme con ustedes… demostrar que soy de confianza — voltea a verme al pronunciar la última palabra — que soy parte vital de los rebeldes.

—Hablare con la Central — Boggs vuelve a salir, junto con Jackson, aprovecho el momento para sentarme frente a Peeta.

—Peet…

— Me abandonaste de nuevo Katniss — el metal de las esposas resuena mientras intenta alcanzar su bolsillo, saca un papel — me dejaste para sacrificarte de nuevo según pones aquí…

— Peeta — miro alrededor y todos los pares de ojos voltean a ver a otro lado, Gale y Finnick se mantienen en la cercanía pero el resto del pelotón se aleja un poco — yo…

— Ibas a dejarme para hacerte la heroína ¿verdad? Ese es siempre tu papel Katniss — masculla mirándome a los ojos como si fuese una plática casual, tiemblo — ¿Qué ibas a hacer? Matarías a Snow y luego te matarías ¿Verdad? No te importa Blue, muto asqueroso, solo te importa la fama ¿Verdad Katniss?

Sus ojos azules han perdido el brillo, reacciono un segundo tarde por estar perdida en su mirada. Sus manos, aunque están atadas, se aferran a mi cuello por segunda vez en nuestra historia. Escucho a Finnick gritar, y de pronto la fuerza ejercida en mi cuello desaparece. Me levanto rápido y todo da vueltas, pero alcanzo a ver a Gale asestar un golpe en la quijada de Peeta y me levanto hecha una furia. Empujo a Gale fuera del camino antes de arrojarme al lado de Peeta que yace en el suelo cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

Tiene los ojos apretados y se mece a un lado y al otro mascullando cosas sobre mí, mezcladas con el mantra que nos ha enseñado el médico de la cabeza. Repite su nombre, su distrito, el nombre de nuestra niña y mi corazón se encoje al escuchar la palabra muto seguida de mi nombre. Me escapo, como cada vez que me siento superada por la situación y acudo a Boggs. La mujer, Jackson me deja a solas con él, cuando le digo que Peeta ha tenido un ataque, aunque con el anillo ligeramente marcado en mi cuello es evidente. El hombre frente a mí me abre los ojos, ya no soy necesaria para Coin, la inestabilidad de Peeta es todo lo que necesita para acabar conmigo. Él, en su delirio, acabará con mi vida y así seré su mártir y habré cumplido con todo lo que ella realmente esperaba de mí. Me tranquiliza saber que el moreno no está de acuerdo, que no permitirá que nada me ocurra, aunque eso signifique deshacerse de Peeta, idea que me aterra, aunque también me asusta la idea de morir en sus manos.

…

Boggs sabía más de lo que yo esperaba, me conocía más de lo que cualquier adulto podría llegar a conocerme. Vemos sus piernas explotar por una vaina oculta, la mañana siguiente a que Peeta llegara. Corro hacia él, a pesar de las órdenes de mantener el sitio que Jackson está empeñada en gritar. Mis manos tiemblan al tocar su rostro, tiene tiempo suficiente para transferirme el mando del Holo y susurrarme que debo terminar mi misión personal, que no debo confiar en nadie y que si llega el momento no puedo dudar, debo matar a Peeta, aunque lo ame. Muere ante la mirada de Gale, el francotirador y la mía propia, anegada en lágrimas.

El resto ocurre rápido. Peeta se descontroló y en medio de un ataque, mató a uno de los nuestros. Huimos de una masa gelatinosa que huele a alquitrán, la parte posterior de mi cabeza duele por el golpe que me ha dado Peeta cuando me arrojo al suelo antes de que el soldado se metiera a defenderme. Puedo escuchar las respiraciones agitadas, los sollozos de una de las Leeg que tiene la pierna en carne viva. También oigo las maldiciones de Peeta antes de que lo seden.

Jackson parece creer mi mentira, la misión especial de Coin, matar a Snow con mis propias manos. Recorremos la ciudad por debajo de la superficie, gracias a la ayuda de Pollux logramos avanzar bastante antes de detenernos a descansar en un cuartucho de mantenimiento. Duermo ligero hasta que Jackson me llama para mi ronda. Como una de las latas de comida y me siento al lado de la puerta. Observo a Peeta y siento como la brecha que había logrado cruzar antes de la boda de Finn, se vuelve a ensanchar y esta tan lejos de mi como cuando llegó al Trece.

— Es de mala educación observar a las personas fijamente — susurra antes de abrir por completo los ojos azules y mirarme con lo que yo creo que es odio — ¿Piensas como vas a matarme? —ha mencionado la necesidad de su muerte un centenar de veces desde que enloqueció luego de la muerte de Boggs.

— Pienso en que deberías estar cuidando de Bluebell en el Trece donde te suplique que te quedaras — llevo una mano a mi pecho y siento por sobre la tela de mi camiseta, el metal de mi chapa identificadora y el medallón que él me dio en el Quarter Quell.

—Podríamos estar los dos allí… — su susurro despierta mis sentidos, me siento a su lado — no deberías acercarte a mi Katniss…

— ¿No me quieres cerca?

— Te quiero muerta… — me mira con frialdad — a veces… otras te amo tanto que mi interior duele… debí hacerte caso, debí quedarme — acerca las muñecas a su pecho y puedo ver que las esposas han lastimado su piel — quería venir, matarte y luego morir, porque sin ti no soy nadie y no puedo…

— Peeta — debo mirarlo con horror porque su mirada se suaviza y acaricia con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla mojada por las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando — realmente…

— No, no ahora, no después de que me defendieras cuando Gale quiso hacer caso de mi pedido de muerte — golpea algunas veces su nuca contra la pared — Dime porque te escapaste para venir aquí Katniss…

— Debía hacerlo por ti Peeta, por Johanna y por Annie — miro el oscuro pasillo que se extiende al otro lado de la puerta — matar a Snow para vengar de alguna forma la tortura que sufrieron.

— Sigues protegiéndome ¿Real o no? — lo miro y me sonrojo levemente — como cuando fuiste a por medicina en los primeros Juegos…

— Real Peeta, es lo que hacemos — rozo apenas mis labios en los suyos y él suspira contra mi piel— quiero mostrarte algo— acoto aun a milímetros de su boca, me alejo apenas para quitar la cadena de mi cuello, le tiendo el medallón.

— Un relicario — lo mira confundido, luego parece recordar algo— Te lo di en la playa, en los Juegos — hace una mueca y frota su sien con furia — los recuerdos son menos brillantes cuando son reales, ¿Es real?

— También me diste una perla — acoto como si fuera sumamente importante, pero él sonríe, apenas, de medio lado — ábrelo Peeta— veo que lo hace y en ese instante sus ojos recobran el brillo, su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente — Peeta…

— Se supone que tenía la foto de tu madre, Gale y Prim, ¿Por qué?

— Esas son las personas que quiero en mi corazón a toda hora — estamos en una misión suicida, apestando a porquería, posiblemente rodeados de Peacekeepers y mutos y yo aún tengo tiempo para ponerme roja como un tomate maduro — mi hermana, mi hija y… y tú.

— Lo siento Katt — se acerca y besa mis labios, no entiendo su disculpa, yo he sido una escoria con él en más oportunidades y él solo lo ha hecho por el "secuestro".

— Peeta — beso sus labios una y otra vez hasta que escucho un sonido, me detengo en seco, agudizando mi oído.

— Katniss… Katniss… Katniss — un susurro, quien sea está lejos pero sabe mi nombre así que no puede ser bueno.

— Katniss… Katniss… — volteo a ver a Peeta antes de gritar para espabilar a los demás, repite mi nombre al mismo ritmo que lo que sea que esté afuera.

— Peeta — murmuro llegando hasta su mejilla, toma mi mano con fuerza y me mira aterrado.

— Debes correr Katniss… es una trampa — se levanta y camina fuera, vuelve a entrar segundos después — Pollux sácanos de aquí ahora — chilla acercándose a mí, sus manos esposadas se abren lo suficiente para poder tomar mi rostro — es una trampa — sonríe — no caigas en ella primor.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Los mutos son blancos, de apariencia semi humana pero con una boca dentada y sin ojos. Los persiguen por la red de alcantarillas. Los soldados se defienden pero la situación los sobrepasa. Están en una encrucijada, cuatro bocas de las que emanan más y más bestias impregnando el espacio de olor a rosas, que mezclado con el olor pútrido logran descomponer el débil estómago de Katniss. Luchan ferozmente, Finnick defiende a su amiga, usando su tridente como lo que es, un profesional. Peeta es atacado pero ya sea por su propia fuerza o por un ataque de locura, acaba con el muto haciendo girar su cuello. Gale ataca todo lo que se mueve e incluso Cressida empuñando un arma, se deshace de varias amenazas.

Todo ocurre muy rápido, Pollux señala unas escaleras que ascienden hasta la superficie. Uno a uno van subiendo. Katniss puede oír el sonido de las botas contra el metal de los escalones. Trepa tan rápido como puede, pero una cortada en su mano lo hace difícil. Oye la voz de Gale a sus espaldas, una voz que la obliga a seguir. Están ambos arriba cuando escucha su voz. Peeta sube los escalones, puede verlo temblar a medida que sube y apenas lo oye por todos los demás ruidos, pero está recitando el mantra.

Detrás de él, un recién casado lucha por subir los escalones, su rostro tiene un horrible tajo que le impide ver con su ojo derecho. Katniss observa simplemente como ambos varones suben la escalera que parece no tener fin. Estira su mano, está esperando que Peeta la tome cuando el grito ensordecedor de Finnick supera cualquier otro sonido.

~KATNISS POV~

Es un sonido estrangulado. Peeta mira hacia abajo e instantáneamente mis ojos hacen lo mismo. Finnick cuelga de una mano. Un muto se ha prendido de su pierna con los dientes. Lo veo patear la cabeza de la bestia, pero esta no se suelta. Estoy temblando, se supone que protegería a Finnick, no puedo dejarlo morir. Quiero gritar que no se suelte, pero lo hace. Cierro los ojos ahogando un grito en mis manos, pero no oigo su cuerpo chocar contra el agua así que vuelvo a abrirlos. Peeta jadea, se ha deslizado hasta tomar la mano de Finn y la ha devuelto a la escalera. En el jaleo el muto se ha soltado. Disparo una flecha incendiaria hacia la bestia y les grito que suban.

Gale y Cressida toman a Peeta y a Finnick cuando salen por el hueco de la escalera. Veo como las formas blancas se las apañan para subir por el metal oxidado y no dudo. Susurro la palabra clave tres veces y suelto el Holo, que choca contra ellos antes de estallar. Corremos, sin pararnos a pensar. La chica de la hiedra tatuada sabe dónde estamos y nos consigue un refugio en la tienda de una vieja estilista de los Juegos. Nos encerramos en un sótano que huele a moho y a cuero.

Perdimos a los soldados, a Jackson y a Castor. Finnick aúlla de dolor cuando intentamos parar la hemorragia de su pierna. Afortunadamente las fauces del muto no tenían veneno, pero la dentadura afilada le ha destrozado la pierna y ha perdido tanta sangre que va y viene del desmayo mientras me obligan a suturarlo como puedo. Gale también necesita suturas y mientras lloro logro unir su nuca en una horrible línea que seguramente dejará cicatriz.

Para cuando mis labores como estúpida curadora que nunca debo ser, terminan, estoy llorando y meciéndome viendo a un punto fijo en la pared, acariciando el cuero de nutria del que está hecho el abrigo con el que me han cubierto. Escucho el sollozo ahogado del Avox que ha perdido a su hermano, los gemidos de Finnick, mi propio llanto y solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que lo he echado a perder.

— Katniss… — me volteo de repente, asustada, he dejado de llorar pero no me he movido un milímetro en una hora — debes dormir…

— No puedo, no dormiré nunca más — las pesadillas que me atormentaban después de los Juegos eran horribles, pero temía que si cerraba los ojos, solo soñaría con Jackson siendo devorada, o con la tragedia de no haber salvado a Finnick— Nunca más…

— Katniss — insiste y lo miro a los ojos, se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi cabello— todos estábamos allí por nuestros propios pies… — hago un puchero involuntario y lo besa por un segundo, alejándose apenado— lo siento…

— Peeta, ¿Me odias, Real o no?

— No real Katniss — vence sus propios temores, lo sé porque se apega a mí y me abraza con fuerza.

— Salvaste a Finnick — acoto para hablar de algo mejor— aunque no es tu persona favorita en el mundo…

— Pero tu si lo eres… y vi tu rostro cuando el muto lo mordió… perdiste las esperanzas y yo no podía dejar que muriera sin hacer algo — volteamos a verle, esta inconsciente, su respiración es irregular, pero vive.

— Si no conseguimos ayuda…

— No morirá Kat — aprieta los dientes y casi puedo oírlos rechinar antes de que vuelva a hablar — tiene que consentir a nuestra pequeña Bluebell por el resto de sus días y han pasado muy pocos.

Nos recostamos contra la pared y casi al instante me quedo dormida. Quizás fue por su respiración acompasada, mi cansancio por los días vividos, o el sonido de su corazón latiendo en su pecho, pero fue una noche sin sueños, una como hacía mucho que no tenía.

* * *

 **Ok si, parece una burla que haya estado un mes sin actualizar, pero la inspiración se fue y no volvió hasta hace poco y aun así creo que es el peor capítulo de todo el fic.**

 **Lamento si no es lo que esperaban, prometo que el siguiente será mejor :D**

 **Aclaración: tome escenas de la película, porque me gusto más como se narró allí toda la parte del Capitolio, como que fue amena, por eso es lo que observamos en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Empecé un nuevo fic sobre Madge y Gale, se pasan por mi perfil y lo buscan? Se llama _el Lobo y el Cordero_.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios. Espero nuevos review sobre este capi, que al menos pasan cosas interesantes jaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	10. Venganzas

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **Capítulo estresante! Cardíacos abstenerse.**

* * *

 **.Venganzas.**

~KATNISS POV~

— Hey, Katniss — abro los ojos dejando aparcada la sensación de inseguridad, respiro profundo y el olor a césped y prímulas invade mis pulmones, frente a mí, una figura menuda de penetrantes ojos verdes me observa con una sonrisa y me habla con la voz más dulce — Estás pensativa…

— Lo siento Annie, pero no puedo guardar algo así… él tiene que saber — recito sin saber con exactitud a que me refiero, fijo mi mirada en la de ella, aunque demuestran signos de la locura también son dulces.

— Él debe enfocarse en la rebelión ahora, si tú le dices no irá.

— ¡No debe! — Insisto desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña en mis brazos y descubro lo mucho que la extrañaba — Su lugar es junto a ti — reparo en el sitio donde estamos — ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— ¿A dónde? — pregunta extrañada la pelirroja peinando el cabello rojo con sus manos.

— A la Pradera…

— Prométeme que no le dirás — evita mi pregunta, no soy plenamente consciente de lo que ocurre.

— ¿Qué no diré que? ¿A quién?

— No le dirás a Finnick que estoy embarazada…

…

Despierto con un dolor en el pecho, recordando cada palabra de aquel sueño, que solo era un recuerdo trasladado a un paisaje que añoro observar. Parece que hubiera sido ayer, pero mi conversación con Annie ocurrió hace ya una semana.

Dos días antes de la boda de Annie y Finn, la pelirroja se asomó en mi compartimiento, pidiéndome hablar a solas. No suelo notar las emociones de los demás, algo que mi hermana me dice en cada oportunidad que tiene, pero pude ver a Annie al borde del pánico. Entró y se acurrucó en una esquina de mi cama acariciando la pierna de Blue mientras me encargaba de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes bien? — la pongo en sus brazos y da un respingo, pero me mira sonriente acunando a la pequeña.

— Vengo de hablar con tu madre — le toma varios minutos contarme aquello pero suelta lo otro con tanta rapidez que debo repetirlo algunas veces en mi cabeza para cerciorarme de que es verdad — estoy embarazada Katniss.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando me rescataron… la primera noche, Finnick y yo — cubro su boca con mi mano, jamás había hablado con nadie sobre ese tema y ciertamente no pensé que lo hablaría con la demente novia de mi mejor amigo, quito la mano disculpándome — lo hicimos… no era la primera vez y yo…

— Annie, no soy tu mejor opción — aclaro inquieta, solo estuve con Peeta, de ese encuentro nació Blue, es claro que no he vuelto a rozar a nadie de aquella forma — de verdad — me mira divertida y sé que estoy completamente sonrojada.

— Eres mi amiga — sonríe aún más — eres la indicada — tarda un par de minutos en seguir hablando — estoy asustada Katniss — tomo a la beba y la dejo en su canasto — mucho… — no sé qué es lo que me lleva a aferrarme a su menuda figura, quizás sus ojos verdes acuosos por las lágrimas, o la unión que surge de una maternidad apresurada o el hecho de que parece tan frágil.

— Todo estará bien Annie, vas a casarte y Finnick, tú y esté nuevo ser serán una familia — poso una mano en su vientre plano y ella acaricia mi mano — ¿Qué ha dicho Finnick? Apuesto a que se ha emocionado muchísimo.

— Él no lo sabe — me mira horrorizada— y no puede saberlo, nadie más puede saberlo — toma mis manos con fuerza — tu madre lo prometió y tú también lo harás… Finnick no se enterará de nada hasta que todo acabe — me cuesta creer que sea la misma chica que a veces solo puede decir Finnick una y otra vez, tan centrada y con la mirada fija en mí, rogándome.

— Lo siento Annie, pero no puedo guardar algo así… él tiene que saber.

— Él debe enfocarse en la rebelión ahora, si tú le dices no irá.

— ¡No debe! — Insisto desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña— Su lugar es junto a ti, cuidándote, mimándote — recuerdo lo mucho que añoraba a Peeta sobando mi estómago.

— Prométeme que no le dirás…

Finalmente lo prometí, había olvidado eso con tanto jaleo, pero ahora que Finnick yace a un escaso metro, moribundo, sé que debo decirle, porque le dará fuerzas. Me separo de Peeta intentando no despertarle, pero su sueño es tan ligero como el mío y enseguida soy observada por los ojos azules que supieron enamorarme. Beso apenas sus labios y voy con Finnick. Cambio sus vendas oscuras por la sangre que sigue perdiendo. Desinfecto la herida de su pierna y otras pocas y vuelvo a vendarle. Sé que se ha infectado porque su cuerpo está perlado en sudor y caliente como una estufa.

Apenas abre los ojos con todos mis movimientos. No gime, no se queja y siento que muere bajo mis manos. Lo obligo a incorporarse, a tomar agua y un antifebril. Sé qué hará poco, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Tu novio se enfadará conmigo si me tocas así preciosa.

— Cállate Odair — chillo exasperada terminando de colocar las gasas en su lugar, toma mi mano — lo siento — susurro al borde de las lágrimas, noto que sus ojos se cierran — no te duermas.

— Tengo sueño Katniss, solo un rato más — lo obligo a mirarme, olvido a los que están alrededor y abofeteo su rostro, apenas si me mira — No tengo fuerzas Katty, ya déjame.

— Annie espera un hijo tuyo Finnick Odair así que aunque tengas que llegar a ella mutilado no vas a morirte — sé que he captado su atención, sus apuestos ojos verdes se tornan vidriosos.

— ¿Qué?

— Annie tiene un mes y medio de embarazo Odair así que no puedes bajar los brazos y dejarte morir.

…

Tigris logra comunicarse con Plutarch, mejor dicho es él quien se comunica con la vieja estilista. Está hablando con el vigilante cuando subo a por más gasas.

— Ellos están aquí — deja de hablar en cuanto me ve — Es Plutarch — acota rápidamente cuando me quedo mirándola sin entender cómo puede traicionarnos, respiro aliviada y le quito el teléfono.

— Plutarch… es Katniss.

— ¿Cómo está el escuadrón estrella Sinsajo? — su voz suena alegre, siento ganas de estrangularlo.

— Muerto… solo somos seis y Finnick está muriendo Heavensbee— emite un sonido sordo al otro lado de la línea y le oigo dar órdenes — tienen que buscarlo, ha perdido sangre y tiene una infección… no puede morir… — siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta, trago varias veces.

— Iremos a por todos — exclama rápidamente como si supiera de antemano lo que diré.

— Es imposible que llegues antes de que nos vayamos, Finnick estará esperándolos, deben tener sangre disponible y un buen médico — apuro a hablar — ¿está Haymitch?

— Hola Preciosa — su voz me produce un temblor en el labio inferior — estamos cuidando de tu pequeña Katniss…

— Siempre sabes que decir ¿eh? — Respiro agitada — moriré para vengarme si debo, así que asegúrate de que Bluebell sea bien cuidada.

—Volverás… hierba mala nunca muere y tú eres imposible de arrancar.

Nunca entiendo sus frases hechas, pero cuando corto la comunicación me siento feliz, porque sé que con el viejo mentor a cargo de mi florecilla, no tengo nada que temer.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Una hora más tarde todos llevan varias capas de ropa por sobre el uniforme. El plan es sencillo. Katniss y Gale saldrán primero, minutos más tarde Pollux y Cressida les seguirán para darles apoyo en caso de necesidad. Mesalla y Peeta serán los últimos en salir, dejando a Tigris a cargo de Finnick, que con suerte será recogido por los rebeldes antes de que todo se salga de control.

Todos se abrazan, aun en el interior de la tienda de Tigris. Fuera, cientos de ciudadanos caminan hacia la mansión presidencial en busca de refugio. Peeta se aferra a la chica en llamas y besa lentamente sus labios, es una despedida que deja en ambos un gusto amargo en la boca.

Se mimetizan con el gentío, cubriendo sus rostros con capucha y bufanda. Cuando apenas falta una cuadra para llegar a las inmediaciones de la mansión de Snow, todo se complica. Los rebeldes avanzan, Gale es descubierto por los Agentes de la Paz y Katniss no logra matarlo para salvarlo de la tortura. Corre hasta que una barrera humana le impide seguir. Son padres, que han cedido al pedido de las autoridades de dejar a sus niños al otro lado de una valla para que así se les de atención, comida y abrigo.

~PEETA POV~

Veo la multitud frente a la mansión de La Serpiente. Intento dar con Katniss, aunque sea encontrarla con la mirada, pero hay demasiada gente. Siento el corazón acelerado y la respiración superficial. Los recientes disparos rebeldes han despertado un recuerdo y estoy seguro de que perderé la cabeza cuando el azul tornasol de la capa de Katniss, entra en mi campo de visión. Suspiro aliviado cuando la veo sobre un monolito intentando encontrar una posibilidad de tiro, o simplemente buscar a alguien.

Hago un paso en su dirección cuando un sonido metálico calla a la multitud que observa expectante al cielo. Hago lo propio y me sorprende el aerodeslizador con el logo del Capitolio. No es correcto me susurra una voz en la cabeza, la otra recita que han venido a matar a Katniss y se alegra. Golpeo mis sienes cuando el tintineo de los paracaídas resuena por todas partes. Me recuerda a que nuestro mentor la prefirió a ella y la odio.

Los pequeños paracaídas plateados caen lentamente hasta las diminutas manos de los hijos del Capitolio. Ellos sonríen porque saben que aquellas esferas contienen comida, regalos e incluso remedios. Empiezo a alegrarme por ellos y por la extraña amabilidad de Snow cuando todo estalla en mil pedazos. Los gritos se suceden. La multitud se esparce, aunque algunos, los más valientes se atreven a acercarse a ayudar a los heridos. Veo a Katniss petrificada en su sitio hasta que algo capta su atención.

Enfoco mi mirada hacia donde ella y veo como un grupo de veinte personas se desperdiga por la zona. Reconozco el uniforme y el porqué de la preocupación de mi aliada, incluso antes de que ella grite su nombre. Katniss está en shock, lo sé por la manera en que avanza, lentamente, con precaución. Como si estuviéramos atados, también me muevo, mudo, solo escuchando su voz clamando por su hermana.

Otra vez el armatoste metálico surca el cielo, justo cuando Prim hace contacto visual con su hermana mayor. Más paracaídas, más niños, adultos y Prim susurrando el nombre de Katniss. Más bombas que estallan en segundos haciendo volar a la más pequeña de las Everdeen en mil pedazos. La onda expansiva de humo y fuego alcanza a Katniss y veo arder al Sinsajo, a la chica en Llamas, a mi amada. Una parte de mí se regocija, la otra me chilla que la ayude. No sé cuantos segundos tardé en encenderme pero me alegra que la parte cuerda de mi cerebro reaccionara y moviera mis pies hasta ella.

Mis manos se queman, el fuego alcanza a rozar mi pecho. Son como lenguas de lava intentando lamer mi perlada piel. Consigo apagar sus llamas y las mías antes de que los destrozos sean irreparables, pero el cansancio mental y físico son demasiado y me desplomo junto a la madre de mi hija.

…

Han pasado tres semanas desde que terminó la rebelión. Snow se entregó luego de que el plan de Gale funcionara. No sé cómo llegó a mis oídos aquella información, pero realmente espero que al bastardo le carcoma la culpa lo suficiente como para alejarse de Katniss, o seré incapaz de refrenar mis impulsos.

Observo mi cuerpo desnudo frente al enorme espejo del baño. Estoy en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, a la espera de que las heridas de Katniss y las mías propias sanen y podamos hacer el acto de finalización oficial. Observo el reflejo desde las piernas. La artificial está más llena y de un color vivo, mientras mi pierna real tiene moratones, un tono amarillento y es unos centímetros más delgada. Mi torso y mis brazos son un rompecabezas. Trozos de mi piel, de injertos y de quemaduras en proceso de sanación. Un espectáculo poco digno de observar.

Paso las horas viendo por la ventana o vagando por la mansión, intentando encontrar a Katniss que solo huye a esconderse en donde no puedan hallarla. Me frustra y la entiendo a partes iguales, también quiero huir, también ansío escapar de este lugar que tanto daño le hace a mi mente. Estoy en un pasillo recóndito cuando escucho una débil melodía. Me apego a la puerta de donde creo que proviene y acabo escuchando una canción entera de sus labios. Luego, abro la puerta y la encuentro acurrucada entre un montón de pieles de animales. Me mira entre asustada y asombrada hasta que parece reconocerme, abre los brazos y como si fuese lo más normal entre nosotros me siento a su lado y la oculto en mi pecho.

— Al fin te he encontrado — susurro besando su coronilla.

— ¿Está aquí?

— Solo están los vencedores y no he podido verlos.

— ¿Finnick? — exclama esperanzada.

— No me han querido hablar sobre él — la escucho ahogar un sollozo en mi pecho y aprieto más mis manos en su piel por los celos que me invaden, se queja de mi agarre así que aflojo — seguro no me han dicho nada porque no tengo buena relación con él.

— Es nuestro amigo Peeta — alza la mirada y mi corazón se desboca, sé que podría creer cualquier cosa de sus labios, sin embargo la otra voz no lo cree así — él te salvó, me salvó a mí y tú lo salvaste.

— Mi cabeza solo cree que es una amenaza.

— ¿Es la misma parte que cree que deberías matarme? — susurra besando mi cuello, asiento — entonces no debes fiarte de ella y punto — parece fácil, pero la voz dice que es un engaño, que no confíe en ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Las quemaduras ya no duelen tanto… mañana me enfundarán en el traje y haremos el acto Peeta — roza su nariz con la mía, apegando nuestras frentes — volveremos a casa, con Bluebell.

— No volveré — sus ojos plateados se abren de par en par — debo rehabilitarme al cien si quiero una vida contigo… no puedo luchar cada minuto de nuestras vidas con una parte de mí intentando hacer crujir tu cuello.

— Entiendo — se levanta, camina los pasos necesarios para llegar a la puerta y luego la oigo correr, se evade de mí, su mayor problema.

~KATNISS POV~

Cuando Peeta y yo estamos lo suficientemente enteros, se realiza la Junta de los Vencedores. Johanna, Beete, Enobaria, Haymitch, Annie, Peeta y yo estamos ahí. No hay señales de Finnick y eso hace que mi cerebro conjeture cientos de posibilidades y mi corazón por el contrario, apenas lata, por la pena.

La demente de Coin plantea unos simbólicos Juegos del Hambre, con los niños del Capitolio, en lugar de un fusilamiento masivo. Haymitch, Johanna y Enobaria votan que sí. Beete, Annie y Peeta votan por el no, rotundos. Annie acota que su amado votaría lo mismo de estar ahí y la realista de Johanna suelta que los mutos de Snow mataron a Finnick y que por eso no podía acompañarnos en ese día. Mi voto es el decisivo.

Sopeso los pros y los contras. Pienso en Peeta torturado, en Finnick muerto a causa de los mutos y en Prim muerta por los paracaídas. Pienso en lo que Snow dijo la primera vez que me perdí en la mansión y lo encontré preso en el invernadero. Coin es una basura, una serpiente astuta igual que él. Esa es mi primera contra, la segunda es la mirada cargada de tristeza del muchacho a mi lado. La tercera es quizás la de mayor peso. Mi hija, aquella vida que traje al mundo, un mundo que esperaba fuera diferente, como podría serlo si yo no cambiaba las cosas.

— Voto que no, por Bluebell.

—Pues entonces fusilamiento será— eso le da pie para irse, Plutarch anota la decisión en su libreta y se marcha detrás de ella.

…

Snow está amarrado a un poste, al final de la Avenida de Los Tributos. Justo encima, en el balcón donde el Presidente solía observarnos, están los altos cargos del Trece y de los focos rebeldes. Reconozco a Lyme y a Paylor. También está Plutarch por supuesto.

En línea recta, a los costados del premio mayor, se encuentran patrocinadores, Vigilantes, Agentes de la Paz y alcaldes opresores. A mis costados, los vencedores vivos, aquellos que fuimos el rostro de la revolución y los únicos con derecho a mirar a la cara a las bestias frente a nosotros. Cressida le da órdenes a Pollux y a Mesalla para que me graben, sé que emiten a todo Panem, pero por primera vez no me asusta el punto rojo titilante. El avox está girado hacia mí, su compañero recorre la línea de condenados, deteniéndose justo en mi blanco.

Volteo a mi derecha y Gale está ahí. Me alegra verlo vivo, y aun más que me acompañe en este momento. Avanzamos juntos unos pasos para distanciarme de mis acompañantes. Tenso el arco que Beete diseño y coloco la flecha. Observo a Coin que espera de brazos extendidos a que libere a Panem de la tiranía de Coriolanus Snow. Gale también alza su diseño exclusivo de ballesta, me digo que es para estar a tono. Echo un último vistazo a Snow y suelto la flecha que zumba ligeramente hasta el corazón de la bestia.

Simbólicamente, suena un cañón y las tribunas rompen en vítores hacia mí. Estoy por voltearme a ver a Peeta cuando todos callan. Fijo mi vista en lo que cae desde el balcón y me estremezco al ver a Coin derrumbada, con una flecha idéntica a la mía clavada en el pecho. Ahogo una exclamación volteando a ver a Gale, que me mira con los ojos completamente oscurecidos.

— Ella uso mi trampa para matar a Prim… Katniss no, podía dejar que viviera — veo a los soldados acercarse, tardo una milésima de segundo en darme cuenta de que en su mano lleva algo y que lo acerca a su boca.

— Gale… — susurro, me mira, los ojos de la Veta, suyos y míos, los de mi padre, traga con rapidez antes de que dos fornidos hombres lo tomen de los brazos — ¡Gale! — chillo, pero no me mira, no mira nada, porque la jaula de la noche, la baya y la píldora, tienen un efecto instantáneo.

* * *

 **Simplemente dejaré esto por aquí y me iré.**

 **Ok no puedo irme sin decir que me siento extasiada de que este sea el capítulo diez porque sencillamente lo adoro, y sé que ustedes también ¿O no?**

 **Esperare a los comentarios, a las amenazas de muerte y a los mutos que quieran enviarme por matar a tanta gente en un capítulo.**

 **Con MUCHO cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	11. De funerales y resurrecciones

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **PERDON POR EL LARGO DEL CAPITULO, PREFERI SUBIRLO ASI ANTES DE SEGUIR SIN SUBIR. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

 **. De funerales y resurrecciones.**

~KATNISS POV~

Dos días más tarde estamos en el Doce. Es una visita fugaz, el lugar aún no es habitable. Concretamente estamos en la Pradera, frente a un foso de varios metros de profundidad. Peeta carga a Bluebell, estoy abrazando a Hazelle como puedo dado que sus pequeños la rodean sollozando. Vemos bajar la caja de madera hasta la profundidad del pozo y algo en mi alma se rompe. La mujer a mi lado rompe en un llanto incontrolable, arrodillándose junto a la lápida que hemos improvisado. Posy llora a su lado, Vicky y Rory se contienen mirando la caja, que oculta a su amado hermano, aquel que lo dio todo por ellos, enterrado sin honores por la locura que cometió.

— Dado que estamos aquí solo aquellos que debemos estar — empieza a decir Haymitch, miro alrededor, además de la familia de Gale, están mi madre, Effie, Cressida, Messalla, Pollux, los vencedores y Peeta — quiero condecorarlo, el joven que yace en el lugar que lo vio nacer, hizo por el pueblo algo que muchos repudiarán, pero que nosotros sabemos que era un acto de valor— es el primero en arrojar tierra al foso y comenzar la tradición.

— Gale tuvo el valor de acabar con la tiranía de Coin antes de que empezará… aquellos que estuvimos ante la presencia de Snow y de la difunta Presidenta— Peeta hace una pausa, me cede a Blue y se pone de cuclillas ante la tumba — sabemos que lo que inicio como una revolución tenía toda la forma de convertirse en más de lo mismo — me mira y luego al hoyo, a aquel sitio donde yace mi mejor amigo — quedas redimido de cualquier pecado Gale y espero que puedas encontrar la paz que tanto necesitas — arroja un puñado de tierra y vuelve a su lugar a mi lado.

— Me sacaste de aquel lugar sin chistar siquiera, creo que nunca tuve las agallas de agradecerte formalmente — Johanna arroja un puñado también, los demás vencedores la imitan en silencio y se alejan unos pasos.

— Gracias por cuidar a mis niñas hasta el último instante Gale, cuida a Prim por favor — mamá arroja un puñado y después de ella, Hazelle y los niños.

— Fuiste un gran guerrero Hawthorne y realmente el escuadrón estrella no será lo mismo sin ti — Messalla es el primero en arrojar un puñado al cajón, Cressida solloza unas palabras y hace lo mismo, Pollux hace la señal característica del distrito y se aleja junto a los otros, Effie se tambalea hasta el pozo arroja su propio puñado y se aleja sin más.

— Quise culparte, quise odiarte de por vida por crear el plan que terminó con la vida de mi hermana — dejo a mi hija en manos de mi madre y me arrodillo junto a su tumba — gracias por vengar su muerte amigo mío… por hacer lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos pero mi nueva responsabilidad impedía — no evito que algunas lágrimas escapen de mis mejillas — gracias por cuidar a mi familia durante los Juegos, cuidaré de la tuya en lo que me quedé de vida — soy la última en arrojar un pequeño puñado de tierra a la oscuridad.

Dos soldados de la resistencia acaban de enterrar a Gale. Somos obligados a meternos en el aerodeslizador y volver al Capitolio. Quiero quedarme, mi hogar es el Doce y no puedo dejarlo ahí solo, pero aun es inhabitable y no puedo exponer a mi pequeña hija.

— Katniss — estoy absorta en los ojos azules de Bluebell, el corazón me late a mil porque no puedo entender como pude abandonarla, como pude extrañarla tanto — Katniss…— alzo la mirada y mis ojos vuelven a nublarse, Annie se sienta a mi lado, desvío la mirada a otro lado.

— Annie… lo siento tanto — odio los funerales, casi estuve agradecida cuando no pudimos enterrar a mi padre y en ese momento apenas tenía once, lo pase fatal en la conmemoración por Prim y ahora el funeral de Gale — yo intenté… lo juro — todo para caer en que no salvé a Finnick tampoco y que ahora, por mi venganza, había dejado a un hijo sin padre y a una mujer viuda.

— ¿Por qué? — vuelvo a mirarla, sé que no está en sus cabales, pero parece demasiado.

— Finnick… él murió por mi culpa también… todo el que está cerca mío muere Annie— la chica me mira como si la demente fuera yo — Johanna lo dijo en la última reunión con Coin…

— Oh… — toma mis hombros y sonríe — Johanna es una exagerada Katniss, deberías conocerla ya — la miro sin entender — Finn está vivo… lo encontraron donde ustedes lo dejaron, estuvo muy mal durante unas semanas pero está bien ahora.

— ¿Qué? — Sopeso la idea de que le hayan mentido porque la verdad es demasiado cruda para soportarla, o que haya inventado un mundo de fantasía en el que él está vivo — No, Annie yo la oí — volteo a ver a Johanna, que duerme plácidamente en una silla.

— Finnick está vivo, no lo he visto aun — confirma mi teoría de que está inventándolo— pero podré verlo cuando lleguemos y quiero que vengas conmigo… tú y Peeta.

— Peeta…— él también duerme, es la única forma en la que lograron meterlo dentro, se volvió loco cuando vio bajar la nave y tuvieron que sedarlo— Bluebell y yo iremos, ¿Está bien?

— Magnífico — sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminan mientras sus manos se dirigen a su abdomen — no puedo esperar para decirle…

— Seguro lo pondrá muy feliz— miento, nunca fui buena en ello pero Annie no parece notarlo.

…

Nunca estuve despierta mientras me arreglaban en el Capitolio después de mis primeros juegos pero ciertamente así es como imaginaba un hospital en el centro de Panem. Nada blanco, solo colores chillones, jarrones de tonos pastel, flores y pieles por todos lados. Un médico nos guía por los coloridos pasillos hasta una puerta que cita Finnick Odair. No sé qué espero encontrar al otro lado de la puerta cuando Annie se abalanza a abrirla. Un muto, alguna especie de gemelo creado genéticamente, una alucinación.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos verde mar se posan en la menuda figura de Annie, luego en la pequeña cabeza de Bluebell cubierta por un gorrito rosa. Finalmente el verde choca con mis ojos y un temblor me recorre. Sonríe ampliamente cuando la pelirroja se sube a su camilla y lo abraza por el cuello. Estoy en shock, solo atino a poner mi dedo índice sobre mis labios en señal de silencio, esperando que mi astuto amigo capte la señal.

— Finnick… Finnick… — solloza aun sonriente — ¿estás bien? ¿Duele mucho? — besa sus labios una y otra vez, tomando las mejillas del vencedor con sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas.

— Estoy bien, cariño mío — esa voz dulce produce un chute de adrenalina en mi cuerpo, me estremezco ligeramente y debo apoyarme en la pared para darme apoyo — solo un poco magullado, el escuadrón estrella es un trabajo duro — voltea a verme y sonríe, quiero sonreírle pero el recuerdo de Gale y las palabras de Mesalla me tiran atrás.

— Hay tanto que contar — susurra Annie apoyándose en el pecho de Finnick.

— ¿Si? — Parece asombrado — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Nadie me habla en este lugar…

— Ha sido un mes casi…Coin ha muerto — sus miradas se cruzan, el rostro de Finnick se contrae por la duda — Ella era como Snow y Gale… — la voz de la pelirroja se pierde, se queda embobada acariciando los rizos color cobre.

— Gale… — me mira a mí — siéntate Katt… cuéntame…

— Prim murió Finnick — sus ojos se abren de par en par — Coin usó una de las trampas de Gale para atraer a los niños del Capitolio y luego hacerlos estallar, cuando se acercaron a ayudar estallaron unas segundas bombas…

— Tú hermana estaba en las tropas de medicina…

— Gale no pudo superarlo y cuando nos dispusimos a hacer la ceremonia, yo maté a Snow y él… le disparó a Coin y se tomó una jaula…

— No…

— Quise odiarlo Finn… lo odiaba por idear la trampa pero verlo morir frente a mí — me aferro al pequeño bulto que llevo en mis brazos — venimos del Doce… de enterrarlo, no le han hecho un funeral público, se convirtió en un criminal.

— Sabes que para nosotros no lo es…

— Estoy embarazada — chilla Annie ajena a nuestra conversación.

— ¿Qué? — Me mira y me guiña un ojo, se aferra a su amada y besa largamente sus labios — ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo?

— Ya sabes — acoto sonriendo — eres una máquina sexual Odair — por primera vez lo veo sonrojarse, Annie ríe y besa sus labios una y otra vez — no tenemos que explicarte el proceso de los bebés ¿Verdad?

— Cállate Everdeen y dame a mi protegida — los tres reímos mientas le entrego a una muy despierta niña — Hey… es el tío Finnick preciosa — puede que solo tenga tres meses pero ha escuchado su voz desde que estaba en mi interior y le reconoce enseguida, sus enormes ojitos azules se posan en ese rostro que apenas conoce y se queda mirándole.

— Sabe quién eres Finn — acota Annie acariciándole la manito — serán buenos compañeros de juegos — acaricia su plano vientre y me enternece ver una de las manos del galán sobre la de ella.

— Gracias por salvarme Katniss… y Peeta, él también… ¿Dónde está?

— Lo internaran Finn… Peeta sé queda aquí hasta que sea seguro para nosotras…

— Entiendo…

— Disculpen — volteamos a ver a la persona en bata — el horario de visitas ha terminado y el señor Odair debe descansar.

…

Ver la pradera me llena de sentimientos. El lugar a donde escapaba de niña, el nexo con el bosque, el cementerio de los habitantes del Doce y el de mi mejor amigo. Ahora es un prado verde uniforme, con pequeños dientes de león brotando aquí y allá como la plaga que son. Sentada sobre la manta solo puedo pensar en lo extraño que resulta pasar mis días solo con Haymitch y Effie en la Aldea, teniendo la ayuda de Hazelle y Sae en las casas que nos han permitido conservar.

Seguimos sin tener que trabajar, como líderes y símbolos de la revolución recibimos un pago que será de por vida, por lo que mi vida y la de mi hija están solucionadas a nivel económico. A nivel emocional es todo muy distinto. Luego del jaleo que significo la muerte de mi hermana, la de mi mejor amigo y la resurrección de Finnick, quise apagarme y morir. La despedida de Peeta fue aún peor, él no ha muerto, pero está tan lejos e incomunicado que es como si lo estuviese, y me da más motivos para dejar de existir. Sin embargo, los ojos azules que me observan a un escaso metro desde su silla, me impide apagarme, al menos por completo.

Las palabras pujan por salir, pero hace tres meses que no digo ninguna. Hay días malos en los que mi pequeña no escucha ni un sonido saliendo d mi boca, días en los que extraño demasiado a mi patito y a mi chico del pan. Otros, donde le canto y le tarareo diferentes canciones, en honor a mi padre, como recuerdo a mi hermana. Haymitch está poniéndose histérico con mi mutismo, pero a pesar de todo lo soporta porque sigo siendo funcional.

Mi casa está en orden y junto con Sae mantenemos la de Peeta en condiciones. Aseo a mi hija y me mantengo en forma. Ya no cazo para sobrevivir, ni siquiera por deporte. Me dedico al huerto y a escribir en un nuevo libro de suaves hojas, las historias de aquellas personas que vivieron por el nacimiento de un Panem libre y que hoy ya no están. Incluso he escrito sobre los que viven, dediqué una página al equipo de filmación, a Paylor y también a Finnick y Annie. Siempre dejando un hueco que Peeta pueda llenar con sus precisos retratos.

Acaricio la pierna del rechoncho bodoque con una flor de las que le da el nombre. Me sonríe y estira los bracitos esperando que la alce. Lo hago, la aprieto contra mi pecho y le tarareo la canción del valle.

— Esa… es la canción que hizo que me enamorara de ti ¿Real o no real? — alzo la vista y otros ojos color zafiro me observan.

— Peeta… — mi voz ronca me desagrada — Real… la canté en preescolar, delante de toda la clase.

— Hola Katniss — dejo a la pequeña en su silla-móvil, me levanto despacio, incapaz de distinguir si el hombre frente a mi es real o solo un producto de mi desgastada mente — estás preciosa — acaricia mi mejilla, he ganado algunos kilos y recuperado el color.

— Peeta… — imito su gesto, acariciando su piel pálida, está delgado pero no tanto, mejor que en el bunker seguro — Peeta… — chillo abalanzándome sobre él, me cuelgo de su cuello.

— Estoy aquí… — sus brazos rodean mi cintura, me apega a él y puedo decir con seguridad que es real y está de vuelta en el Doce conmigo — lamento la tardanza…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Vienes de visita? — susurro esperando que lo niegue, que me diga que su estadía es permanente.

— Muy bien — junta nuestras frentes, fijando su mirada en la mía — he venido a quedarme contigo Katniss, contigo y con nuestra hermosa hija — besa mis labios por primera vez en meses y me derrito.

— Ella… te extraño mucho — la mira y se agacha a recogerla, le hace monerías y ella ríe para su padre —Peeta… — me mira — yo también te he echado de menos.

* * *

 **Que puedo decir, acabará gustándome Gale. Tenía que darle un funeral apropiado, a pesar de todo es un héroe de la rebelión ¿verdad?**

 **El próximo capítulo será el último. Será un epílogo y aun no sé qué pondré en él :S**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejen su reviews, sus favs y se pasen por mi perfil a ver que otra cosilla pueden leer.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


	12. El epílogo más cute del mundo mundial

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO SU HUELLA EN ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO!**

* * *

.El epílogo más cute del mundo mundial.

~KATNISS POV~

Inspiro una gran bocanada de aire que me sabe a sal, a verano. Entierro mis pies en la arena y agradezco la sombrilla que nos ha cedido Finnick para nuestro día de playa. Siempre me gustó el agua y el mar es un lugar hermoso para pasar el verano en familia y los Odair junto con Jo se han convertido en mi familia.

Escucho chillar a una niña y mis sentidos se ponen en alerta. Busco con la mirada la cabellera castaña pero no la veo, tampoco veo al rubio que se supone debiera cuidarla. Me pongo de pie demasiado rápido y todo el paisaje da vueltas.

— ¿Bluebell? — No contesta, miro a todos lados pero no puedo verla — ¿¡Bluebell!?

— Katniss — la mano de Annie se posa en mi brazo —en línea recta, en el agua — veo hacia donde me dice y logro vislumbrar su menuda figura en el aire.

— Cielos… — la pequeña chilla porque su padre está alzándola por los aires para que salte las olas, vuelvo a tenderme sobre el suelo, protegiendo mi vientre con una mano.

— Te preocupas demasiado — pienso que ella vive en una burbuja que la protege del exterior y que por eso no teme a nada — es un lugar seguro…

— Los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan cariño — un empapado Finnick Odair se echa en la arena junto a su esposa — Peeta estará bien Chica en Llamas.

— Lo sé pero oí chillar a Blue y me espanté — acaricio mi vientre, hoy he estado mala.

— Se ven tan bien juntos — acota la pelirroja viendo hacia la orilla, dos pequeños caminan en nuestra dirección, tomados de la mano y riendo.

— Perfectos — susurro enamorada del hombre que viene detrás, el rubio quita el exceso de agua de su cabello y trota para alcanzarnos y echarse a mi lado.

— ¿No vas a bañarte? El agua está deliciosa — apoya su mano en mi abdomen sonriendo, mi piel desnuda se eriza ante el frio de su tacto.

— Mami — chilla la pequeña castaña, mirándome con sus ojitos azules bien abiertos — ¡Finny me regalo una caracola!

— ¿Si cielo? — me siento tomándola en brazos, ella abre su pequeña manito y me enseña el objeto de vivos colores — es precioso.

— Como Bluebell — acota la copia de Finnick con una sonrisa radiante.

— Así se conquista a una chica — Finnick padre ríe a carcajadas mientras Peeta lo mira con ira fingida.

— Finnick — le reta Annie — no digas esas cosas, al menos no frente al protector de Peeta — la pareja del Cuatro y yo reímos, el panadero en cambio frunce el ceño.

— Papi no te enojes — la chiquilla de seis años de edad, pasa de mi regazo al de su padre y toma su rostro con sus pequeñas manitos — Finny y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes.

— Pero ¿qué dices Blue? — Peeta me mira, yo trato de contener la risa, algo que Finnick no logra y acaba ahogándose en su propia carcajada.

— ¡Si papi! — ella sonríe acariciando las mejillas de su padre, chocando el azul profundo con los de él — cuando tengamos así — le enseña muy cerca de su rostro sus dos manitas regordetas.

— Ya no puedo soportarlo — la aferra entre sus brazos y le llena de besos el rostro — eres tan carismática pequeña — la niña no entiende el significado de esa palabra pero ríe y se desprende de su padre para volver a jugar con su amado amigo.

— Eres un blandito Mellark — Finnick aun ríe.

— Y tu un muy mal padre — acota como si nada — inculcándole a tu hijo esa mirada de puedo conseguirlo todo… tiene cinco años y ya se ha robado a mi hija — se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y acaricia mi incipiente vientre — al menos tú me querrás solo a mí ¿verdad?

— Siempre Peeta — acaricio su cabello y él sonríe.

— Le hablaba al bebé, pero gracias cariño — produce un sonrojo inmediato, como cada vez que usa algún mote cariñoso conmigo.

…

~PEETA POV~

He pasado horas delante del lienzo. Es lo que hago cuando estoy nervioso y vaya si estoy nervioso. Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que Katniss salvó mi vida en los macabros juegos que acabaron uniendo nuestro destino. Estoy encerrado en mi casa de la Aldea de vencedores. Hace años que no vivo aquí, funciona como casa de huéspedes para nuestros invitados, pero conservo el cuarto donde practicaba mi talento.

Diez años. Hace nueve que nuestra hija nació, nueve años desde que intenté matarla y nueve años desde que ella hizo lo imposible por recuperarme, quedándose a mi lado aunque fuese una bomba de tiempo. Sé de sus deseos, sé que ella no quería hijos, no quería casarse, porque nuestro mundo era un lugar horrible, donde los niños crecían para morir en unos Juegos sangrientos, o crecían para acabar muertos de hambre en la pobreza. Eso ha cambiado, la Presidenta Paylor es una líder excelente, buena con el pueblo y generosa. Republica es el término que se utiliza para llamar al nuevo Panem, las ganancias se reparten, los distritos son iguales en cuanto a riquezas y enriquecedoramente dispares en cuanto a culturas.

Nuestro hogar es un lugar mejor. Nuestro distrito, un sitio donde la gente trabajaba en las puertas de la muerte, ahora es un sitio dedicado a la agricultura, aunque la extracción de carbón persista. Hemos creado un hogar, en la casa de Katniss, que ahora también es mía. Tenemos a Bluebell, tan astuta como su madre y tan pacifica como lo soy yo, y tenemos a Gale. Nuestro pequeño niño de ojos de la Veta y el cabello rubio como el Sol. Un demonio de cinco años con el carácter de su madre y la misma bondad que siempre la ha caracterizado.

Vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos y también mitigamos los temores que surgen luego de cada pesadilla. Ella ha estado ahí para mí durante las esporádicas regresiones, en las que la he visto como un mounstro, su menuda figura pegada a mi cuerpo susurrándome que aquella voz en mi cabeza era falsa y que solo debía dejar de oírla. Y yo siempre he sido obediente, la escucho y cualquier mal se aleja. Pero esta vez debo desobedecerle.

— ¡Mamá! — Escucho cuando abro la puerta de la casa — vamos no puedes estar una vida encerrada ahí dentro.

— Bluebell Mellark no le chilles a tu madre — se voltea, sus ojos se entornan en esa mirada de disculpa que ha sacado de ella y se aferra a mi cuerpo sonriente.

— Mami no quiere ir…

— Entonces mami no tiene que ir — farfulla el rubito a su lado mirándome— no puedes obligar a mami — el apego que tiene con Katniss es comparable al que Bluebell siente por mí, sin embargo hoy no puedo ceder a sus encantos.

— Mami debe ir — me agacho a su altura y revuelvo su cabello, él afloja la mueca y sonríe aferrándose a mi cuello — vamos…es solo una noche Katniss.

—No abandonare a mis hijos Peeta — sale del baño con el ceño fruncido, el corazón se me detiene por un segundo y sé que me falta el aire — además no entiendo porque debo…

— Cumple mi deseo y calla…

Toma a Gale en sus brazos, Bluebell toma la mía y nos encaminamos a la casa de Haymitch. Effie Trinket abre la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. Aferrada a su pierna, la hija de mi mentor y mi escolta, saluda con timidez. Gale se revuelve en los brazos de su madre, que lo deja bajar, entonces corre adentrándose en la casa seguida torpemente por la niña, un año mayor que él.

— Cada día más hermosa cielo — acaricia los bucles de mi hija mayor.

— Effie, me viste en la mañana — sonríe y se abraza a la mujer — pero te he extrañado— entra en la casa y puedo oírla gritar un saludo a Haymitch que la llama preciosa.

— Sé nota que es tu hija Peeta — nos acaricia la mejilla a ambos — Ya deben irse… tienen un horario — exclama con un acento fingido, ese que usa para hacer reír a los niños.

— Gracias por cuidarlos Effie.

— Volveremos en unas horas — abraza a la mujer — no dejes que Gale coma demasiadas chuches, luego le duele el estómago.

— Será difícil, Haymitch tiene predilección por ese muchachito… ya sabes le atraen las personas fuertes — sonríe y sé que el viejo mentor que demostró predilección por Katniss también la siente por el niño que lleva sus ojos.

Salimos de la Aldea, caminamos por las calles del Distrito. Es miércoles y anochece, por lo que nos topamos con muchas personas. Algunos nos saludan y podemos reconocerlos, son personas que han regresado al Doce. Otras simplemente saludan con la cabeza, extraños del Trece que vieron la posibilidad de un hogar sobre la tierra. Nos detenemos en la panadería. La reconstruí cuando volví al Doce luego de mi rehabilitación. Un recuerdo de mi familia y un lugar donde puedo escapar cuando siento que si la veo, la mataré.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Peeta? Y ¿Por qué tengo que estar vestida así? — volteo a verla y sin soltar su mano la hago girar, lleva un vestido celeste simple y el recogido que su madre le hizo cuando la Cosecha nos mandó a ambos al Capitolio.

— Cuando el nombre de Prim salió en la Cosecha y te presentaste voluntaria… creí que te había perdido para siempre, aun si tu ni siquiera sabias de mi existencia — me mira sorprendida, la hago sentarse en uno de los sofás que ambienta el lugar — luego Effie llamó mi nombre y vi la posibilidad de protegerte— pongo las manos en el pantalón caqui, del mismo color que el que llevaba ese día.

— Peeta — tomo su mano, ella aprieta el agarre sin dejar de mirarme.

— No era corpulento y tampoco era un cazador, solo tenía mi fuerza y elocuencia, pero sabía que tenías que salir viva de allí — hago una pausa viendo en mi mente los días de entrenamiento y la noche que pasamos en la terraza — y salimos… y aunque dijiste que querías olvidar yo sabía que eso era imposible, que te amaba demasiado como para olvidar aquellos besos y las noches acurrucados en un mismo saco de dormir.

— Yo…

— Pero olvidé… con el secuestro, olvidé todo aquello y solo te odié — se aferra a mí y puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada como cada vez que intenta no llorar — y aunque debiste alejarte corriendo… volviste por mí como en los primeros Juegos y me salvaste, aquella vez me salvaste de mí mismo.

— Porque te amaba Peeta…

— Lo sé…

— Aun te amo — me mira y no puedo evitarlo, quito las lágrimas que se han agolpado en sus pestañas y dejo un simple beso en sus labios antes de separarme de ella y ponerme en pie.

— Hace tiempo, quizás en una vida anterior le dijiste a Gale que no traerías hijos a un mundo azotado por la tiranía de Snow, que jamás te casarías con tal de no tener que sufrir ese dolor — me mira con sorpresa, sin entender del todo hacia dónde va mi discurso — Él me lo dijo la noche antes de matar a Coin… me dijo que tenía que cuidarte y que detrás de tu coraza solo había una chica que buscaba que nadie más la abandone como lo hicieron sus padres.

— Gale…

— Me hubiera gustado que siguiese por aquí, aunque no intentando quitarme a mi dama — sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas — Katniss… la primera vez que hice esto solo era una farsa para intentar convencer a Snow… Hoy, solo quiero saber si realmente, la Chica en llamas le haría el honor a un simple panadero…

— Peeta — exclama casi sin aire poniéndose de pie, por el contrario me semi arrodillo frente a ella tomando su mano.

— Cásate conmigo Katniss Everdeen y prometo que no me alejaré de tu lado.

— Peeta eres un idiota — se arrodilla frente a mí y planta un dulce beso en mis labios — Pero eres mi idiota y acepto… no porque tu discurso haya sido precioso — vuelve a besarme — sino porque lo espero desde hace años.

…

~JOHANNA POV~

La descerebrada se ha casado con el ex demente. Tenían dos hijos y vivían en la misma casa, pero no. Debían demostrarle al mundo que son más dulces y empalagosos que el glaseado que Peeta prepara en mis galletas favoritas. Son unos idiotas, pero son mis idiotas. Junto con Annie y Finnick son las personas a las que me veo obligada a llamar familia. No solo porque perdí la mía hace años y si no sería una triste persona. Somos una familia porque luego de lo que pasamos es imposible que no surgiera una unión.

Luego de ser declarada Vencedora, lloré en contadas ocasiones. Cuando mis padres murieron, cuando me liberaron de las garras de los torturadores, en aquella ocasión que la descerebrada me dio un recuerdo que guardar en el cajón de mi compartimiento. Y cuando se casaron. Quisiera decir que fue la situación, que ya me tocaba llorar o lo que sea. Pero no, lloré porque esas personas merecían mis lágrimas de felicidad y porque el desgraciado de Peeta dijo tantas cosas bonitas que es imposible no lagrimear, maldito.

Mi vida ha dado tantas vueltas que no entiendo como no he acabado tumbada por el mareo. Debí morir tantas veces, pero estás personas maravillosamente agobiantes me sacaron a flote. Ahora lleno mis días viendo una copia de Finnick corretear por todos lados declarándole su amor a la mayor de los Mellark. Ha salido a su padre, pero el cabello rojizo y la voz melodiosa la ha sacado de la atolondrada de Annie. Vivo en el Cuatro, porque el Siete no tenía nada para mí. Aunque paso la mitad del tiempo en el Doce viendo a los pequeños correr por la Aldea de vencedores. Los hijos de los amantes trágicos y la pequeña niña del no tan ebrio Haymitch Abernathy.

Jamás creí que fuera a formar parte de un mundo en el que los niños no debieran ser cosechados como vegetales. No pensé ver niños correr sobre un cementerio, incapaces de ser heridos más que por su propia torpeza. Nunca imaginé, que a pesar de haber estado muerta desde que gané los Juegos del Hambre, podría volver a vivir gracias a la Chica en Llamas y su truco con las bayas.

…

~GALE POV~

Cuando cumplí los trece años hicimos nuestro primer viaje al Capitolio, el centro estratégico de la Republica de Panem. Mamá no quería ir pero Peeta insistió, y ella jamás, aunque tire y afloje, se negará a una petición de papá. Fuimos una semana. Recorrimos lugares turísticos, comimos helado y visitamos a la presidenta Paylor.

El día antes de volver, por insistencia de la empollona de Bluebell, fuimos al museo del Sinsajo. Desde pequeños supimos que nuestros padres habían sido parte de algo grande, junto a mis tíos y mis abuelos postizos Effie y Haymitch. Las historias no le hacían justicia a lo que ese lugar nos mostró. La historia de los amantes trágicos desde el inicio en los Juegos fue mi parte favorita.

Mi madre es muy bonita, pero con solo unos pocos años más que yo era simplemente hermosa, claramente papá estaba perdido. Si lo mirabas de fuera, era una historia bonita. Claro que nosotros sabíamos que no lo era. Ver a mamá sosteniendo su abdomen antes de disparar la flecha que acabaría con la arena del Quarter Quell me dejó pasmado. Esa trasmisión mostraba como se llevaban a mi madre mientras que los llamados peacekeepers rodeaban a mi padre impidiendo su rescate. Luego hay un tramo de mi madre sola.

En realidad no está sola, tío Finnick está ahí y un muchacho muy parecido a mamá físicamente. Vemos distintas propos en las que salen disparando y armando planes, es una parte muy interesante. Me aburro cuando empiezan a hablar demasiado de la princesita de mi hermana y me escabullo a la zona de armas.

El arco que el vencedor del Tres creó para el Sinsajo está en exposición, junto al tridente dorado de Finnick y una ballesta que parece mortal. El cartel debajo del arma cita "Ballesta utilizada por el Soldado Gale Hawthorne". Fui corriendo a una de las pantallas que te explican los acontecimientos, el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

— Gale Hawthorne — le chille al aparato.

— Gale Hawthorne — una foto del muchacho que acompañaba a mi madre apareció en la pantalla — masculino proveniente del Distrito Doce. Formo parte del escuadrón estrella que fue clave para terminar con la tiranía del Dictador Snow— me quedo embobado viendo las imágenes pasar una detrás de la otra — Asesino de Alma Coin, presidenta del distrito Trece.

— Asesino…

— Enterrado sin honores — muestra una lápida en el medio de un prado verde, me quedo pasmado, incapaz de despegar la vista del rostro del asesino del que cogieron mi nombre.

— Hey, no deberías andar solo Gale — las manos de papá se posan con delicadeza en mis hombros, me volteo a verlo, se sorprende de que este furioso cuando le miro, veo a mamá a unos pasos, viendo en mi dirección — ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

— Gale Hawthorne — puedo ver el rostro de mis padres descomponerse, incluso mi hermana me mira con tristeza — llevo el nombre de un asesino — musito y me dedico a ignorarles por el resto del día.

Pasan semanas antes de que me dirija a un miembro de mi familia y obviamente es Katniss.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurro entrando por sorpresa en la cocina, el ambiente huele a carnes y patatas cocidas — ¿Por qué el nombre de un asesino mamá?

— Gale... era mi mejor amigo cielo — apaga la estufa y viene hacia mi envolviéndome en sus brazos, la alejo — Él…cuidó de Prim y de tu abuela cuando yo fui a los Juegos, en las dos ocasiones que fui a los Juegos…

— Pero ¡mato a una Presidenta mamá! — la veo sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea, la sigo y hago lo mismo.

— Era un revolucionario… quería iniciar una rebelión él mismo si hacía falta, luego bombardearon el Doce y llegó hasta Coin… se convirtió en soldado, uno muy bueno y de mucho prestigio— mira el crepitar de las llamas y siento como si se hubiese ido al pasado— era un estratega de cuidado, desde las trampas que hacíamos para cazar, hasta planes para bombardear lugares imposibles de penetrar…

— Pero…

— Pero sus ansias de revolución pudieron más… una trampa de su creación mató a Prim — la miro acercándome instintivamente a ella y me dejo abrazar — al menos eso es lo que dicen…

— ¿No lo crees así?

— Por semanas lo culpé, luego entendí que él había estado cubriendo mi espalda y no había sido su voz ni sus manos la que habían puesto en marcha ese plan.

— Solo fue su creador…

— Dejé de culparlo — suspira, sus ojos grises amenazan con llover — pero no pude decirle, no llegue a despedirme siquiera cariño…

— Pero si mató a esa otra mujer… Coin — espeto intentando echarle tierra a un muerto.

—Gale entendió antes que cualquiera que esa mujer, que quería proclamarse Presidenta de todo Panem, no era mejor que Snow y prefirió hacer justicia por su propia mano antes de que la historia se repitiese.

— Entonces… — intento tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

— Llevas el nombre del mayor héroe que tendrá este país hijo — la voz de papá resuena en la pequeña sala de estar — y nunca olvides eso — asiento, prometiéndole a la memoria de ese hombre, que jamás le olvidaría.

…

~BLUEBELL POV~

Tenía once años la primera vez que asistí a una boda. Bueno, había asistido a otra anteriormente pero teniendo dos meses de vida es claro que no lo recuerde. En la boda que si recuerdo, la novia vestía de blanco perla al igual que el novio y fue un acontecimiento que llevaré en mi corazón por toda la eternidad. No muchas personas tienen la posibilidad de ver la boda de sus padres, pero yo sí. Estuve ahí junto a mi pequeño hermano y mi extraña familia compuesta a cachitos. Mis tíos Johanna, Finnick y Annie con su hijo Finny; mi abuela Tanya, Haymitch y Effie con la pequeña Ellie. Todos reunidos para ver a los llamados amantes trágicos, dar el sí luego de nueve años de convivencia.

Fue una ceremonia pequeña, nuestra extraña familia y algunas personas que mis padres conocieron en sus años de juventud cuando estuvieron en los Juegos. Fue emotiva hasta las lágrimas. Mi padre prometiendo amor eterno y mi madre emocionada hasta las lágrimas pronunciando un Real que acabó en un beso.

Mis padres, motivo de mi admiración solo por poseer ese título, eran además héroes de la Reconquista. Una batalla que se llevó cuando yo apenas estaba siendo gestada y que me contaron cientos de veces. Una guerra en la que perdí a mi tía Prim y a mi tío Gale que aunque no es sangre de mi sangre es un Hawthorne y es como si fuera de la familia. Mi hermano pequeño lleva su nombre en honor a él. El hombre que liberó a Panem de una mujer que quería seguir los pasos de su antecesor. Admiro a mis padres, a sus amigos y a esos tíos que murieron por mi futuro.

Pero me he desviado del tema principal, las bodas. La boda de mis padres fue hermosa. Pero más lo fue el tueste, una ceremonia íntima que ocurrió en el living de mi casa. Bodas, sinónimo de blanco, amor eterno y pan tostado.

— Bluebell — mi madre me quita del estupor, entrando en la habitación — Hola patito — besa mi mejilla obligándome a sentar en una silla frente al enorme espejo de mi cuarto.

— Cuak — respondo y reímos juntas, empieza a trenzar mi cabello con sumo cuidado — Estoy nerviosa…

— No se nota — besa mi coronilla — pero a tu padre tampoco se le notan los nervios…

— Hoy si — acoto sin dejar de mirarla, es hermosa, tiene 37 años y algunas arrugas ya aparecen en el contorno de sus ojos, pero puedo ver en ella lo que cautivó a mi padre hace años y lo que lo mantiene enamorado hoy.

— Es verdad, aun no sale del cuarto.

— No puede pintar por siempre mamá, debe afrontarlo y ya…

— Eres su hija, uno no espera ver a su hija separarse de sus padres Blue… Gale ya fue a buscarlo para que se ponga presentable y sabes que lo estará… apuesto como siempre.

— Tu chico del pan — menciono con gracia y a pesar de los años ella vuelve a sonrojarse, me mira a través del espejo.

— Mi chico del pan — repite dando los últimos toques — Sabes… hay alguien más que está muerto de nervios…

— Es normal — acoto, si yo lo estoy EL también tiene que estarlo.

— De pequeños… siempre supimos que este día llegaría, tu padrino picaba a Peeta con ello… un adonis siempre consigue lo que quiere.

— Querrás decir un Odair mamá — me sonrojo por completo, rasgo que herede de ella, que ahora ríe a carcajadas.

— Estamos listos — masculla una voz al otro lado de la puerta — todo el mundo se ha ido al lago y deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

— O me perderé mi propia boda — sonrío a mi madre levantándome de la silla, me detiene tomando mi mano.

— En mis primeros Juegos… una chica a la que no supe apreciar me dio un objeto — su otra mano encierra algo — ella no lo supo, murió antes de ver a Panem libre, pero este objeto libero un país Bluebell y ella me lo dio como símbolo de amistad y yo te lo cedo a ti, mi bello patito.

— Mamá… — susurro, apretando el broche dorado entre mis manos.

— Debemos irnos princesa — entra en el cuarto iluminándolo todo con la mirada que herede — estas magnifica.

— Papi — me aferro a sus brazos sin importar que arrugue el vestido heredado de mi madre — Mamá me ha dado el Sinsajo — chillo pestañeando varias veces para alejar las lágrimas — ¿Puedes ponerlo en su lugar por favor?

Un auto nos lleva por el sendero hasta el lago. Aquel lugar al que escaparon los rebeldes cuando bombardearon nuestro distrito, donde mi hermano y yo nadábamos en los veranos de la infancia, el sitio donde mis padres se casaron y a donde yo asistiría a mi boda.

Bajamos del vehículo a escasos metros de donde todo el mundo espera por la novia. Estoy de espaldas a la gente, mamá arregla el velo y mi padre se encarga de que la cola de mi vestido se esparza sobre la hierba. Effie camina hacia nosotros con un ramo en la mano. Prímulas y Campanitas en un hermoso arreglo que sostengo con fuerza.

Veo a la que fue escolta de los amantes trágicos y a su Chica en llamas, recorrer la alfombra hasta sentarse en la primera fila. Peeta Mellark, el gran Peeta Mellark ofrece su brazo, al que me aferro con fuerza y caminamos lentamente por el pasillo. Al final, está Haymitch sosteniendo un libro y, a su derecha, Finnick Odair Junior me dedica una de esas sonrisas que sabe que revuelve mi mundo. Papá le entrega mi mano y luego lo abraza con fuerza. Besa mi frente con los ojos acuosos y se sienta entre mi madre y mi hermano.

Nos casamos y en cuanto Haymitch deja de hablar, me lanzo a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo beso con ternura mientras siento sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura. Lloré de alegría en la boda de mis padres, que luego de años conviviendo juntos, habían dado el paso que les faltaba. Sin embargo, no lloré en la mía, porque la alegría tocaba la euforia, y en los brazos del hijo de mi padrino, no podía llorar, solo sonreír.

…

~PRIM POV~

Hay días en los que deseo volver. Veo a mi hermana mayor llorar por mi oculta en el bosque y quiero volver, decirle que estoy bien que aquí Gale me cuida y que no fue su culpa, que no fue culpa de nadie. Luego la veo reír, tiene una familia, unos hijos hermosos, a Peeta y quiero quedarme aquí y verlos desde arriba siendo felices plenamente, luego del infierno que tuvieron que pasar.

A veces pienso que hubiera ocurrido si Effie Trinket no hubiese sacado mi papeleta de la urna. ¿Peeta hubiera muerto? ¿Mi hermana habría terminado con Gale y los Juegos seguirían existiendo? ¿Viviría aun? No quiero que me alegre porque sé que mí amada Katniss paso por cosas terribles, pero agradezco de alguna forma que haya sido seleccionada en la Cosecha. Porque gracias a ello, sus destinos se unieron y viven para protegerse el uno al otro.

Porque eso es lo que hacen, se aman y protegen y a los suyos. El Sinsajo y el Diente de león, los amantes trágicos que tuvieron un final feliz.

* * *

 **No voy a mentir. Lloré escribiendo el epílogo jajaja. No quería algo minúsculo en el que solo hablara de Katniss y Peeta y como su historia tuvo un final feliz. No estaban solos, había más personas a su alrededor y ellos merecían contar un trocito de la historia.**

 **Johanna no tuvo participación en este fic, por eso quise darle un trocito de este epílogo a ella. También Prim, que aunque muerta, merece un poco de atención.**

 **Con este capítulo doy por finalizado este longfic. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Espero con ansias las opiniones sobre el final y sobre la historia en general.**

 **Nos vemos en mis otras dos historias activas y en los próximos one shots.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
